Attention, whore!
by Twilightsavedme
Summary: Attention, whore! Sharing is not caring. What will happen when Bella goes off to college and realizes that the rules of dating have changed? Will she choose to be her own person, and stay away from the sexy green eyed man or will she stoop to everyone else's level for his affection as an attention whore? B x E baby
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Ordinary, and plain. Two words that directly describe my looks; and although I have been told otherwise by my two long time friends, thats just how I feel. Coming from them it's a compliment, but it doesn't change much. I'm still plain old Bella.

Except to Jacob Black my boyfriend. He's the reason that I remained sane throughout highschool, with the help of Tanya and Kate. I had to endure the Lauren's and Jessica's of the world: two girls that often plotted against me. Stupid bitches.

They hated me because Jacob, one of the hottest guys at Forks high was interested in me. Ordinary, and plain Bella. He paid no attention to them.

So I thought.

I found them having a threesome in my bed at my graduation party. A graduation party that I thought he threw for me, only to figure out after I moved, that Kate threw it for me.

That brings me to now. The present.

One word. College!

Miles from my old home. Miles from my old life. Miles from Jacob.

Miles away and it's still not far enough. I should have taken my moms advice and went to a college in Florida, but I'm so much of a pushover. I let Tanya and Kate talk me into being their roommate. They tried to make it seem as if it was for my own good, or they were just looking out for my well being but I know better.

Tanya held no sympathy for me, claiming thats how relationships are. She said that we got too serious for highschool anyways, and that we were going our separate ways for college, and that he did me a favor.

Yea, a shitty favor.

Kate was a great friend to me. She sat on the phone with me as I cried over Jacob for a month. Jacob tried to contact me and I wanted to talk to him, but I felt that it would defeat the purpose of leaving town so sudden. When I left I didn't give him time to apologize, or plead his case. I left Forks the night of my graduation party. I put all of my savings into a ticket, and left. I stayed with my aunt Carol until it was move in time.

When that time came, aunt Carol was more excited then I was.

"Bella, now you're sure that you've got everything?", She asked me, one hand on her hip. She didn't wait for my answer. "It's no big deal if you've forgotten anything, you can just come back for it...I just want to make sure you-", she was running around like a mad woman.

"I have everything", I cut her off bracing my hands on her shoulders. "You've been great Aunt Carol. I appreciate you so much", She smiles brightly.

"I love you like you're my own.", She hugs me and I hug her back tightly.

"I love you like my favorite aunt", I giggle.

"I'm your only aunt", I nod still smiling.

"I have Garett coming over to help you.", She says as she rolls a suite case of mines to the front door. "Charlie cant possibly help all three of you girls move in by himself. I wish that I could come", She rambles. Times like this she reminds me of her sister, my mom. I miss Renee.

"Again, we are fine. You have to be getting to work. Thank you for enlisting Garett though. I really will appreciate his help.", I say with an appreciative smile. She smiles back happily.

"He said he'll show you around too. He really misses you. Its been nearly four years since he's seen you.", Garett is Aunt Carols only kid, my older cousin, and he is a senior at the University of Washington.

"I know. I've missed him too.", I say as I hear a horn outside. Both of our heads look over to the window. There sits a Red Jeep with Garett and two ridIculously handsome guys.

Are they real or is it just my imagination? I close my eyes and reopen them, and I feel myself being lifted off of the ground.

"Bella!", Garett exclaims. I giggle, swatting his shoulder.

"Put her down Garett.", Aunt Carol rolls her eyes. "Boys", She calls to mysterious unnamed guy number one, and mysterious guy number two. They say their greeting but I miss it staring at the perfect smile that forms on the face of the green-eyed hottie when he speaks to my aunt. His teeth are fucking perfect, his whole face is just...sigh.

I tilt my head to one side examining him. Hoping that I'm not drooling. I hear my name being called.

"Hmm", I answer while blinking.

"This is Edward, and this is Emmett, two of my three roommates", Garrett introduces them, but I can't for the life of me distinguish which one is Edward, and which one is Emmett. Mysterious guy number one has green eyes, long lashes, a firm jaw line, a straight nose, with thick eyebrows, messy copper hair that I would love nothing more than to run my fingers through as he tongue fucks me.

I mentally slap myself. Stop it Bella!

I shake the thought. Calm yourself Bella. He's just a guy.

Mysterious guy number two looks like mysterious guy number one just with curly darker hair, and dimples, plus he's fucking huge. They are equally sexy, they must be related.

I realize that they are waiting on me to say something. "Is she deaf", mysterious guy number one asks in frustration and I frown embarrassed. Carol swats his shoulder.

"Now you stop it Edward", She chastised.

"You dick", Garett says raising his hand exasperated. He turns his attention to me. "Where are your friends", He asks me.

"They should be pulling up with Charlie any minute", before I can get the words out the truck pulls up. Out rushes Kate pulling me into a hug. She kisses my cheek.

"I haven't seen you in nearly three months Bella, I miss you.", She hugs me again and I laugh. I hear a throat near me clear, and I look up to see Garett sizing Kate up and down.

"Kate this is my cousin, Garett", He licks his bottom lip and shamelessly stares her down. She scuffs, and turns away walking back to the car. I follow. "Charlie", I throw myself into my dads arms.

"Bells", He squeezes me. He pulls away, arms on my shoulders. "Call your mother.", I roll my eyes.

"Aunt Carol already told me that she's upset that I didn't ask her to come and help me move. It's not like she would have come", I fold my arms.

"I know that, you know that, and Carol knows that, but even if she can't come she still likes to feel like she's not missing out on your life", I nod. "Don't leave her out, sweetpea...cause then she calls me crying nonsense about you not loving her", I chuckle.

I turn back around to see Aunt Carol directing the guys to my bags and boxes and they arrange them in the Jeep. Tanya finally makes her presence known as my dad walks away to greet Aunt Carol. "Sorry, I was on the phone with Eric. That fucking idiot.", Her current, or ex boyfriend, depending on the day. She can't expect him to be okay with her cheating on him, and she thinks that he's too sensitive, yada yada, blah blah, their relationship scares me. What if a guy that I'm into expects me to share him? Is this what the world of dating has become? Guys have faithful long-term girlfriends, with girls on the side, labeling the girlfriend the main chick, and the girls on the side as side chicks. Is this what Jake wanted?

I instantly feel sick. That's insane! But was I not enough for him? How long had he been cheating on me? Did everyone but me know? These were questions that I left in Forks, all left unanswered.

"Who the fuck is that", I hear Tanya ask, and follow her line of vision. Her eyes set on mysterious guy nunber one. He must feel us looking because he looks over at us, smirks, before quickly looking away. "The fuck? Did he just-", Tanya starts.

"He fucking smirked at you. Tanya your charm doesn't work on everybody", Kate says laughing.

"Is that a challenge, Kate? I do believe that my charm can penetrate anyone", Tanya says. I silently beg Kate not to challenge her. I want to scream he's my mystery man not yours. I almost pout.

"I don't think penetrate fits that sentence properly", I say laughing at her trying to somewhat change the subject from my guy. I look over to see mystery guy take his shirt off, wipe his face, and lift a box. I sigh. He is so fucking hot.

"Fuck, I'd let him penetrate me. Hey hows that for fitting in a sentence huh Bella", Tanya playfully shoves me.

"You'd have to try really hard to get him to penetrate you, Tanya, he smirked at you. Not in a nice way either. It was almost a sneer. It's like he instantly hates you", Kate laughs.

"Can we stop saying penetrate", I whisper as Tanya talks over me.

"He smirked at all of us. Look, it doesn't fucking matter, he is mine", I almost shout that I saw him first, but I don't. I sigh. Tanya always wins. I fold my arms across my chest.

"God, Tanya, take a hint he sneered at you angrily almost", Kate giggles fueling Kate's motivation.

"That's absolutely fine. Angry sex is the best sex",Tanya says with her vision locked on my guy.

My guy?

"Do you only think about sex", I blurt out. They laugh.

"No. I think about-", she pauses. "I think about-uhh-", Tanya says.

"She thinks about shopping", Kate says. Tanya points at her nodding her head.

"Exactly. Thank you Kate. I think about shopping too",Tanya says nodding along with Kate. I fold my arms.

"You're pathetic", I say jokingly walking away. I look back to see her walk right up to mystery guy number one. I watch from across the way, as he all but tells her to fuck off. I can tell he's getting annoyed by his body language. He tugs on his hair, turns away trying to ignore her. She's hovering like an annoying ass fly. I laugh, hoping this rejection will knock her down a peg.

I see Garett walk over to me. "Ready to go", I nod. "You're riding with Charlie?", I nod again. He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortablely. "Don't mind Edward, Bella, he uhh, he's well, he's a bit of a dick.", Garrett says and I smile.

"It's okay", I try to say. He shakes his head.

"No it's not.", He exclaims. I shrug. "You probably wont see him often, but if I'm not around, Bella, I would kind of rather you stay away from him. He's my bestfriend, and you're like my little sister", He playfully shoves me. "He's got a reputation, and I don't want you to be a name on a long list of conquests", I nod understanding. "I'd hate to have to kick his ass okay, so just...for my sanity-",He says playfully, but I can tell that there's a hint of seriousness. I nod trying the rush the conversation.

"I get it. I get it. What about the big one", I nod my head towards him. He's talking to Charlie near the Jeep.

"Emmett is harmless.", Is all he says. "You're not his type", He waves it off.

"What's his type then", I ask. Garett looks at Tanya, answering my question. I see that Tanya is still trying to talk to Edward and I smirk.

Garrett looks back at me."And whats Edwards type", I ask glancing over at Edward, and he looks up at the same time as if he felt me looking at him. His eyes look through me. It's unnerving. I shift feet.

"He doesn't have a type. Girl is his type", Garrett exclaims. I nod completely understanding, my eyes still locked with Edwards. My mouth falls open as I breathed heavier. God, his eyes are penetrating. I shake my head and look away. Now Tanya's got me saying penetrate. I laugh inwardly.

"Hey so, now that I've got that talk covered, we can officially get you moved in.", Garrett says to me, bringing me back to the conversation. I nod and start to walk away. "Remember, tonight, we are starting your college experience. Tell your girls. Especially the taller one", He starts to walk away but turns back. "The leggy one is Kate right", He asks, and I nod, and he mirrors it before walking away.

I walk towards Charlie's truck and I feel his arm around my shoulder. "My little Bella in college. I am getting old", I laugh as we hop in the truck, Kate and Tanya right behind us.

Tanya gets in fanning herself. I turn to face her and see her mouth 'he is hot' while rolling her eyes to the back of her head. "Now you girls listen up", Charlie says loudly. "College is for learning, okay. No funny business, got it. If you engage in funny business, do not invite my Bella into your shit. If you do engage in funny business, and you involve my Bella, I will take action. Clear", I roll my eyes.

"So basically the same rules from highschool", Tanya says uninterested. "No disrespect Charlie but Bella is an adult"

"I can speak for myself", I glare back at Tanya. "It's okay dad. You know that I'm a good girl", I finish and I hear Tanya snort, I look back and glare again.

"That's right kiddo", He ruffles my hair with his hand, I blow a stray hair from my face.

"Let me help", Kate reaches up and helps to fix my hair. She pulls out a brush.

"You look fine Bells, it's just school. You never cared how you looked before", Charlie says with a shrug. Tanya snorts again. "Do you have something to say Miss goddamn Danali", Charlie reacts.

"Just that this is going to be a great experience for Bella, and you can count on us to look after her", Tanya bullshits. I roll my eyes.

"That's more like it. Don't let me catch any of you in any shit", He shouts, and we all nod.

"Yes sir", We say in unison.

Later that day when we are all moved in, with boxes and bags everywhere I sit on the couch in a huff. Kate apparently hears it eventhough her room is the farthest from the living room.

"What's on your mind? Go ahead...spill!", Kate pushes and I roll my eyes. I sit quietly not saying anything wondering how I should bring up whats on my mind. "Is it about Jake", I pause, freaked out that she read my mind. I nod, and she huffs. "He's an ass", she rolls her eyes taking a seat next to me. "It took me so fucking long to plan that party. I had to set Charlie up on a trip Bella...a trip...just to get him out of town.", she runs a hand down her face. "Forget him Bella. You're in college babe. There are plenty of hot guys here"

"Speaking of hot guys, look who's got the hotties number", Tanya flashes her phone with Edwards name on it, and ten numbers under it.

"What the fuck Tanya? Did you show him your twat to get this", Kate shouts snatching the phone from Tanya's hand. I laugh so hard I choke. Thats something that she would do though.

"No I didn't flash him", Tanya snatches the phone back. "I verbally expressed to him what I wanted to do to his dick", she said it like it was nothing.

"Whore", Kate mutters.

"Tsk, tsk, Kate, jealousy is not a good look okay", Tanya says and Kate rolls her eyes.

"I didn't call you a whore because I'm jealous, I called you a whore because... you're a whore", Kate has a duh look on her face.

"Yeah, well this whore is going to go get dressed for the party tonight", Tanya starts to walk away.

"Tanya its only five", I say to her. Her eyes widen.

"Fuck, I have to hurry up then.", she rushes out. I smirk.

"How did she end up like that? I mean, Kate, me and you are okay right? We aren't going insane, or boy crazy",I try to whisper.

She shrugs. "Well Bells, she's not boy crazy, she's sex crazy, and I don't know. She's just been acting a fucking ass since our mom died.", she looks down shrugging again.

"Not trying to be insensitive or anything but firstly Tanya hated your mom, and secondly, shouldn't she be over that phase? Your mom died almost three years ago", she nods.

"And who broke her heart that same year", I wrecked my brain.

"Fucking Dean! I forgot about him. Jake kicked his ass", I laugh, but its short lived. Just like that, my mind is back on Jake. Kate can sense my mood change.

"Thinking about Jake", she asks and I nod.

"Should I call him", I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know Bells. I don't want to say yes and things go bad and I'm to blame", She states.

"But you do think that I should call him", I ask her again.

"Well yea, I mean, of course for answers, for closure. I think you've left him to sulk long enough.", She reasons and I sigh.

"But not to get back with him", I look up because she doesn't say anything.

"I never want to see you hurt like that Bella, never again.", and thats her answer. I know it's hard for her to say that seeing as she befriended Jacob before she met me. "Do what you think is right.", She says nodding her head and nod. "But not tonight", I furrow my eyebrows waiting for an explanation. "Tonight we are doing everything wrong", I roll my eyes at her as I see Tanya walk out of her room with two short ass dresses.

"Which", is all she says. I point to the black one. "Good choice", she looks down at it.

"Because you can't wear white obviously", Kate says, I crack a smile. "You think you'll be showing enough skin Tanya", Kate says with fake concern and I snicker. "I mean you might as well go naked"

"Believe me with this body, I would if I could.", with that she walks away. "I'm going to be on my worst behavior tonight", she shouts to us. Kate slaps her forehead.

"We are going to have our hands full tonight aren't we", I say and Kate peeks between her fingers to look at me, she nods. "Fuck"

Knock knock! I hear someone at the door and I jump up, but then I look at the knob and its twisting open. Is this a mind trick? I blink my eyes, and see the door wide open, and theres a two figures standing there.

There's a tall blonde man and woman I think they are twins, standing at my door. They are strikingly beautiful. "Are you okay", The guy asks. I nod.

I find my words. "Can I help you", I ask.

"I live here", The woman states directly. I smile.

"Hi I'm Bella", I try to say cheerfully. She rolls her eyes.

"No fucking way, I'm Bella too", she mocks me with fake excitement and walks further into the dorm.

"Don't mind her. That's Rosalie-", He points at her and she flicks him off. "-and I'm Jasper. I live in Cedar Apartments with your cousin I believe"

"Garrett", He nods. "So she's the reason he made sure we had a four bedroom", He nods.

"She had a bit of a late admission-", He starts but she interrupts.

"-I had a late admission because I don't fucking want to be here, and daddy has too much fucking money",, she crosses her arms. "You guys know that I want to fix cars and-"

"-Goddamn it Rose are you going to bitch about this everyday? Wake up sweetheart, you're in the real world",He reacts. It's like they forgot that I'm standing here.

"You sound just like him. It makes me sick", Jasper slaps his forehead. "As if I can't make real money in a garage"

"Can we just try this first Rose? That's all they are asking. Just give it a try.", He begs and she nods. I can tell that they've had this conversation often. "Now that thats settled, see you guys at our place later", He leaves.

I look down at all of her bags and boxes. "Can I help you with these", I ask politely and she raises an eyebrow.

"Which one is mines",She questions. I point straight ahead. She reaches down grabs a box and walks down the hall and to the right where her room is. I reach and grab two bags walking them to her door. She comes to the door and takes the bags from my hands.

"Thanks", she mutters, turns around and places the bags in the bed. Five minutes later everything is in her room, and Kate and Tanya are both out of the shower ready to greet her.

"Guys this is Rosalie", I introduce them. Kate smiles and waves, Tanya adjusts her robe not acknowledging Rosalie.

"Bella, can you curl my hair when it dries?", she asks me.

"I can do it", Kate says.

"No, last time I let you curl my hair you quit half way through saying it was too much work. No, I want Bella to do it because she's not a fucking quitter", Tanya exclaims harshly. "Bella?", she asks. I nod

Fucking pushover! Kate knows that I hate helping Tanya with her hair. She's so particularly, and she knows that I wont bitch and moan when she treats me like shit, unlike Kate who will quickly give Tanya a piece of her mind.

"Good, now who's painting my nails", she looks at each of us even Rosalie who glares at her. "Fine, I guess I'll do it myself since you bitches feel that you're too busy to help out a friend."Tanya starts to walk away.

"I'm not your fucking friend", Rosalie states.

"Of course Rosalind you're not", Rosalie unfolds her arms and takes a step to Tanya.

"My name is Rosalie, bitch", Rosalie says forcefully.

"Okay, okay, Rosalie, whatever! Are you going to paint my nails or not", Tanya asks again qnd Rosalie looks like she's about to lunge at Tanya, and Kate notices. She pulls Tanya out of the living room to her bedroom.

"What's her problem? What does she think we are? Her servants", Rosalie snaps. "I have a bit of a temper. I'm working on it" I chuckle.

"You going over to your brothers house later", I ask and she nods.

"Yep, Jas thinks that I need every college experience that he's had", She saus to me and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Who's Jas"I question.

"Jasper...my brother", Rose explains, rolling her eyes. I nod in understanding. Whoa that totally went over my head. She cracks a smile.

When we get Cedar Apartments, we are bumrushed with drinks from guys. I see Garrett and the guys and he waves me over, so I grab the nearest hand,-safety in numbers-and go over to them. I look up to see that I'd grabbed Rosalie's hand. The first eyes that I come in contact with when I approach the guys is the green pair. He's having a conversation with Jasper while staring at me. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

I try to introduce Rosalie but realize that she's already met them. She greets them all except Emmett who gets pissed.

"I know that you can see my Rose", He asks loudly.

"Yeah, I do Em. Atleast this time your clothed", I'm missing something. Everyone oow's, and ahh's but Jasper.

"Babe, I told you that was then and this is now", Emmett says taking a step to Rose who scuffs. Jasper puts a hand to Emmett's chest to stop him from getting closer. Emmett looks down at the hand then up into Jaspers eyes.

"Em, let's go grab a beer", Edward says but Emmett doesn't move. "Em...beer", Edward says, and Emmett snaps out of it and follows Edward. I look over to see Jasper shaking his head, as he starts a conversation with Garrett.

"What was that about", I ask Rosalie.

She nods her head in Emmett's direction. I look up to see the brothers staring at us. "I came to visit Jasper last summer, met Emmett, he fucked my brains out, I told him that I loved him-which I do-the next day I find him and his asshole brother in the living room fucking half of the damn cheerleading squad", My eyes widen. "They think that shit is okay, but it's not. They are sharers, and he just...he expected me to be okay with it", she shook her head.

"Are Garett and Jasper like that", I ask and she squints her eyes at me.

"Ask him yourself. I'm not going to snitch on Garrett", I roll my eyes. "Okay, yea, they have all passed around a few girls here and there over the past two years but, Jasper stopped. He's crazy in love with Edward and Emmetts little sister. She lives at home, but takes a few classes here. She started college last year. Alice-that's her name-doesn't take anyones shit. She's fucking blunt as hell", she pauses to laugh. "She came to his dorm room, and he had a girl there, they weren't doing anything but she was there. Alice said, "Well, Jazzy did you get checked for claumidia today or what", she laughs. "The girl couldn't leave fast enough", I laugh with her. "Every since then he's been pretty faithful", she looks back over at Emmett who has his arm around a girls waist. I look on to see Edwards hands on this other girls ass. I smirk. "Wish I could say the same for Emmett", She says sadly and I nod.

"They are jerks Rose", I say to her and she nods.

"I know, I know. Jasper akready told me to stay away", she looks back at me.

"Garrett told me the same thing",I say looking down. I'm actually sad that that's what Garrett wants.

"They have reason too. They know first hand how bad their friends are", I nod back at her. "Doesn't stop my feelings for him", she grunts. "Thats the other reason that I didn't want to come here", I rub her arm. I can't think of anything to say, but I'm so lucky that I have Kate.

"Let's get drunk", she comes and shouts behind us. Both Rose and I laugh.

"Is there any motherfucking Amsterdam here", I yell, Rose laughs.

"Watch your fucking mouth Bella, goddamit", I laugh harder. Apparently she's already been drinking. She kisses my cheek, grabs the whole bottle of Amsterdam and tilts it towards me. I look on confused. Rose taps me.

"Like this B", she says then tilts her head back as Kate pours liquor in her mouth. That's not very sanitory. I make a face.

"Come on, Bells. Tilt your head", I comply, and taste the smooth liquor as it goes down my throat. "Do me", she opens her mouth.

"Ill do it", I hear Garrett say from behind me. He grabs the bottle from Kate. "Allow me to be a good host", He touches his chest gingerly staring at Kate. "I have to show you how to properly get fucked up", Kate rolls her eyes.

"You pretty boys are all the same", Kate tilts her head to the side.

"Pretty boy?", Garrett says raising the bottle and shaking his head no. Kate opens her mouth. I look away, and catch a glance of Tanya. She's holding someone's hand, I can't see who, but they are leading her down the hallway. I tap Kate, and reach up to speak in her ear.

"Tanya just went to the back with someone.", Kate shakes her head. "Should we-", I point, she pushes my hand down.

"She's an adult", Kate looks embarrassed. I look over at Rosalie to see her arms folded.

"She'll learn", Rose states, and I shake my head.

"She wont. She's just like them", I say sadly, hoping Edward wasn't the one that took her to the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're enjoying this story, I promise you that it has a plot, and is heading in a direction.

Please read, and give your opinion. It really makes a difference. No one wants Edward to have a sexual relationship with anyone who is not Bella, the only problem is that they barely know each other, so I apologize, but it may happen a few times. Remember they aren't dating, they have no ties to each, even Bella is still a little hooked on Jake. It may be a little Angsty, but I promise everything will end perfectly, just bare with me.

I hope you enjoy. If you don't enjoy, tell me what you disliked.

Love/Hate Review!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella pov

Turning around I sigh heavily, happy to see Edward near me over my shoulder but against the wall. It assured me that he surely wasn't the one that took Tanya to the back. I believe that she came here on a mission, and eventhough her main conquest wasn't up for it, she was still going to suceed at getting screwed.

I look back to Kate who is looking at me, she folds her arms and rolls her eyes. I feel a hand on my back and I turn around. I turned so quickly I almost tripped over my own foot so I reach out for a body, as hands reach around to encircle my waist. I look up into the perfect green eyes of Edward. "Hi", I say quickly. He smirks, setting me upright.

"Jesus Eddie, you almost knocked her over", Garrett exclaimed. I look over my shoulder at him.

Edward makes a noise looking at Garrett above my head. "Not my fault that she's clusmy", He furrows his eyebrows, looks down at me, then quickly glances away. "I'm sorry, I-", He starts.

"You're sorry that I almost fell, or sorry that you're an asshole", I say looking him in the eyes. His mouth falls open. I hear snickering behind, and beside me. "You tapped me, remember", I asked, my heart pounding in my chest. This is the first time that I've spoken to him, and yikes he's a jerk, but I can't let him get the best of me. I stand my ground, glaring at him. The look that he gives me is enough to have made me cum on demand; fuck why, oh why do I have to be attracted to assholes?

He sizes me up, stopping at my eyes. He smirks again. "Yea, I tapped you so you could pass me a cup", He points by my left arm. "You're blocking them", I feel Garrett move beside me.

"Here you go you dick", He tosses him the plastic cup, it flips in the air, Edward grabs it.

"Thanks", He says, not looking at Garrett, instead his stares me down. He holds the cup up. "For the cup", He then snaps his eyes to Garrett. My heart drops as I'm free of his gaze, and I let out a deep breath that I was unaware that I was holding in. What is happening?

I stare down for a moment, and can hear Kate and Rosalie talking behind me. When I look back up he's gone, and nowhere in sight. I sigh in disappointment. Then I look up and see him by Emmett, and Jasper, drinking from his cup, Emmett leaning over to talk in his ear. I see Edwards eye scan the open floor above heads, his eyes fall on mines from across the room. He stares at me with a smug look with Emmett still talking in his ear.

Smug bastard.

I can't let him affect me. Atleast I can't let him know that he's affecting me. I fold my arms across my chest and stare back at him letting him know that he can't intimidate me.

With the same look on his face he looks down, his eyelashes thick and long, swipe his cheeks and I melt. He's fucking gorgeous. I tilt my head staring at him. He licks his bottom lip, and I watch as his tongue stays at the corner of his mouth. He pulls out his phone and looks down at it in concentration, eyebrows furrowed. I see him snort, and show the screen of the phone to Emmett. Emmett looks down at it and laughs loudly, patting Edward on the back. I can only imagine whats on his phone, causing them to react in such a way.

I'm fascinated by their carefree living. I'm fascinated in their open mindedness. I'm fascinated with him.

"Bella", I hear my name and look over my shoulder at Kate.

"Hmm", I ask.

"You ready to go? I've been up all day.", I nod. Garrett looks disappointed.

He holds his arms out, bottle still in hand. "Come on, the party is just getting started", Garrett says. Rosalie nods in agreement. I shrug looking at Kate.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine! Tanya's probably not done fucking anyways", Garrett chokes.

"What makes you think that she's fucking", Garrett raises and eyebrow. "Our room doors are locked."

"Maybe they are on the bathroom floor, I don't know. What I do know is that some guy here is somewhere fucking her", Garrett looks around, and waves some one over.

"Honestly, I'd really like to just go", I state. Garrett's eyes are practically boring into mines, and then it clicks in my head. He's trying to get with Kate. "You guys should stay though, make sure that Tanya is okay"

"I dont care if she's okay", Rose says. "I just want a few more drinks.", I giggle, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Bella, you're not walking back by yourself", He rubs the back of his neck. His eyes look over my head. "You mind walking her home", I look up.

"I'm not a babysitter, Garrett we talked about this",I can't tell if he's teasing or not, and quite frankly I don't give a fuck, because everything thats come out of his mouth have prooved to me how big of an asshole he is. I roll my eyes.

"I can walk myself. I'm a big girl", I slowly walk away. I feel someone follow me. I look back and see Edward. I walk out of the house and he catches up to me. We walk side by side in silence. "You didn't have to walk me."

"Well I'm here so-", He trails off matching my speed of walking. We walk in silence.

"You know you're a jerk right", I finally say with a shaky voice, not being able to handle the silence. Being in his presence is unnerving, I'm almost weak at the knees.

He smirks looking down. I glance over and see a smile dancing on his lips. "What", I ask. He doesn't say anything. "Are you like this to everyone, or just me", He shakes his head not speaking. We continue walking in silence. I see that we are only minutes from my stop. I want answers out of him. Any answers will do. He's a fucking enigma, I wish I knew what was going on in his head. He gives nothing away. I stop walking and turn to face him, he mirrors my actions. "You're just not going to speak to me, is that how this works"

He smiles, laughing to himself. "Are you always this whiny", He asks running a hand through his hair and my mouth falls open. "I don't like whiny girls"

"Dont answer my question with a question", I snap. "And I don't care if you like me"

He shakes his head. "You do care", I purse my lips and shake my head no, slowly folding my arms across my chest. "Then why are you trying to talk to me?", He puts his hands in his pockets tilting his neck to look down at me, and in our close proximity I almost have to look up.

"You're such a dick", I continue to stare up and into his eyes making my chest rise and fall quickly, my heart racing on.

He cranes his neck down so far that I can feel his breath against my face. "You know nothing about me sweetheart",

"I know that you're selfish, egotistical, prideful, and...and...just fucking mean", I rub a hand over my face trying to bring myself back to reality. I am inches away from a kiss with him, and that can't happen. "How do you have friends? God, how do people stand to be around you?"

"And you think that you know me why; because of a few conversations", He leans back on his heels, and rubs a hand along his jaw line. I stare at him with my arms folded, before I soon realize that it feels like I'm having a conversation with a wall.

"You know what, forget it", I take a few steps ahead, but turn my head back. I have to know. "You gave Tanya your number", I state instead of questioning. He smiles.

"I gave her a number.", He shifts feet. "She hasn't earned my number", I snort, folding my arms.

"People around here have to earn your number", I snort again. "You are nobody special", He takes the steps to me and turns where he's right in front of me again. "Besides, she must not care too much about your number. She went to the back with somebody", He nods.

"Riley", He said as an explanation. Oh god, is this like apart of their sharers package deal? I almost throw up. I nod completely disgusted, and done with the conversation. We stand quiet for awhile.

"Thank you for walking with me", I look over toward my building. He puts his hands in his pockets.

"I can come up with you if you want", My eyes widen in surprise.

"Why would I want you to come up?", He takes a step towards me, craning his neck to look down at me, licking his lips. I almost laugh. "Do women actually respond to you when you come on to them", He freezes. I actually laugh out loud. "Is my generation of women really that dense", He leans back. "You've done nothing but insult me since you met me, and now you want to come upstairs with me? I haven't had that many drinks Edward. You're a funny guy", I walk away laughing. You asshole.

When I wake up the next morning I feel ready to start my day, happy that I didn't drink much. I stretch, hopping out of my bed and quickly into the shower. When I get out, I hear Kate knock at my door.

"Bells, can I come in", I shout yea through the door, and she opens it. "Garrett and his friend is here. The one from lastnight", I smile shaking my head thinking that could be any number of guys.

"Tanya came back lastnight?", I ask and she nods.

"Yea she came out minutes after you left.", she slowly rubs down her face. "Oh my god, Garrett really knows how to get somebody fucked up", I laugh.

Another knock at the door, Rose sticks her head in. "Why is Garrett and Edward here", I shake my head and look at Kate.

"Hell if I know. I thought that you needed them", I shake my head, stand up and poke my head out of the door, squeezing by Rose I almost drop the towel around me.

"Why are you two here", I ask, looking up, trying to avoid Edwards piercing gaze. Its burning through my robe. Perv. I'm not sure what his intentions were lastnight, but how dare he flirt with me?

"Sundays are reserved for my mom, and she asked me to pick you up", Garret states. I nod completely forgetting.

"Yea I forgot. Give me five minutes. Oh, and do you mind taking me by the store", He nods, and I offer thanks as I rush back into the room to get dressed.

I rush in and see that both Kate and Rose have gotten themselves comfortable in my room. "I have to get dressed. I'm going to my aunts."

"Can I come", Kate asks. I nod. "Hey we are going to the social tomorrow night right", I nod again.

"Classes start tomorrow", Rose says.

"Its not a late night social", Kate says to Rose and she nods.

"I thought you weren't in to this school shit", I ask and she shrugs.

"I figured that I'll try", I smile knowing that she wont regret it. I look through my closet to find what to wear, and it took over five minutes to find what to wear. I decide on a half shirt, and skinny jeans after five minutes of intense minutes pass and Kate's back in the room watching me dress. "Bella do you only own jeans? Have I ever seen you in a skirt", she actually looks at the ceiling to think and I fake laugh.

"You have", I state with a grin. I look back and she's removing her short ass skirt.

"Give me those", she snatches my pants, and throws me her skirt. "Put those on. Today I'll be you, and you be Tanya", I make a face and she laughs, pulling the pants on.

"And who will Tanya be", I ask as I pull the skirt on. "Can't believe I'm putting this on. Fuck", I squeeze into it.

"Tanya will be me", she rolls her eyes dismissing the topic. "You look hot babe", she smacks my ass.

"My aunt is going to kill me", I put both hands on my hips looking myself in the mirror. Kate laughs and makes her way to the door. I look down at the pants she put on. "Kate those are a little big on you don't you think?", Kate has tiny thighs.

She shrugs. "Trying really hard to turn your cousin off. He's persistent, which is cute, I just don't see him that way", she shrugs again. "No offense, but he's a player", I nod completely understanding. "Well, you ready", she asks as we leave.

Later we arrived at Aunt Carols she had a huge spread arranged for us.

"Where's Emmett, and the blonde one...Jasper, and your sister", She points at Kate, Garrett laughs.

"They slept in", Garrett says. I smile down at my plate trying to get my mind off of Edwards gaze. I can feel his eyes on my every movement. A few times, I catch him, and furrow my eyebrows at him trying to figure him out. In my mind I scream, 'What is your problem' , I guess that I said it out loud. I look around the table at every one embarrassed. Edward smirks.

"I have a problem?", He asks me, and I roll my eyes. He is so infuriating. Will I ever get a straightforward answer? Why is he affecting me this way?

I just nod my head completely frustrated with him. Garrett said to stay away from him and right now I see no reason why I will ever want to be around him. He's fucking obnoxious.

The rest of brunch was full of friendly conversation. I'm in the middle of a conversation with Aunt Carol when I see Edward and Garrett exchange looks. "Hey we're going to get some drinks, mom...we'll be back", Garrett stretches as they stand and move for the door.

"Yea I need to go to the store", I stand. Garrett gives me a confused look. "Remember I asked to go to the store", He nods.

"Oh yeah, okay. We'll be back", We all walk out of the door and in to the truck. We pull out and on to the road radio blasting. Edward sings the words to the song, and I sit back against the seats, holding onto my purse, with my eyes closed enjoying the music.

A flash of light and a clicking noise brought me our of my reverie. My eyes pop open, and I enhale. With that enhale I take in the air around me, my lungs filling with smoke. I sit up choking on the air.

"You okay Bells", I see Garrett look at me through the rearview mirror. My eyes widen at the sight of a blunt neatly wrapped in between his thumb and pointer finger. He presses it to his lips, I see him inhale the drug, and exhale the puff of smoke.

I guess Edward catches me staring at it. "You want a hit", He asks as Garrett holds it out to him.

"No she can't have a hit", Garrett exclaims.

"She's going to get high anyways. The car is hotboxed", Edward says. "I think she wants to", His eyes practically dare me to take it. He has that fucking smug look on his face. I've never smoked before. I don't even know what to do with that thing, yet I find myself reaching for it.

"What do I do", I ask him staring into his eyes. He smiles.

"You've never smoked before", I shake my head. "Okay, watch me", He holds the blunt firmly.

"My mom's going to kill me. Fuck, Charlie's going to kill me", Garrett rubs his head.

Edward shoves him still fixing the blunt. "Garrett relax man, it's just one",He turns his attention to me. "Look, you just-", He puts it to his lips and inhales, pulling the marijuana down his throat into his lungs. "Here", He passes it, and I hold it the way that I see people holding cigarettes. He motions for me to put it to my lips.

I put it to my lips and mirror his actions. I enhale it, hold it in my mouth, and then breathe it in, and it burns my throat, dries out my tongue, and waters my eyes. I choke. They laugh at me. I choke some more.

I feel my head get lighter, and it begins to throb, almost as if its being massaged. I smile, putting it back to my lips and pulling. Edward holds his hand out for it smiling at me. He reaches down and pats my thigh, with a gentle squeeze. My eyes pop open wide at the feeling of lost as his hand lifts from my thigh. What I would give to have those long fingers work there way up this short skirt. I feel my body heat up as I am completely turned on by his singular motion. I feel a pool of wetness between my legs, I quickly squeeze my legs together for friction. He stares at me as this all happens.

"Congratulations, you survived your first hit", He says smugly, taking a drag from the blunt. I roll my eyes at him with a smile on my face. I can't let him know that he's affected me in anyeay. Why is he affecting me so much? I just met him. I run a hand across my face. I should be thinking about what I'm going to do about Jake. I take out my phone yo text him, remembering his number.

We need to talk. -Bella

I hit Send. I look back up and see that they are still smoking, Edward does little tricks.

"You guys must do this often", I asked.

"Smoke", Garrett asks. I nod. "Yeah, pretty much." He continues to smoke.

When Edward gets it he puts it up, and I look back to see that we are back at the house. "You weren't going to the store", I fold my arms.

"Fuck, I forgot", He says looking back at me.

"No more smoking for you man", Edward jokes. He relights it, and Garrett turns back on the road.

Five minutes later we pull up to a pharmacy, and I look at Garrett like what the fuck?

"I don't know what I need to go to the store means. Which store?", He teases and Edward laughter fills the car. I find myself smiling at the back of his head. His laughter is music to my ears.

Music to my ears?

I was just beginning to develop a firm 'I hate you' friendship right? That's where we were headed. I try to keep a level head and an even tone when I speak.

"Lucky for you they may actually have what I need", I hop out of the door, turn around to one hip the door closed, but Edwards arm reaches over me and shuts it with his palm over my shoulder. "Was that necessary", I look up.

"Was this skirt necessary", He runs a hand along my thigh at the end of the skirt. My heart speeds up pace, and I breathe out through my mouth, and it does nothing for controlling my breathing.

"Stop fucking around, let's go", Garrett says.

Edward lingers for a moment before backing away from me and we walk to catch up with Garrett. Garrett shoves Edward.

We walk into the store, and Garrett walks off to wherever, I walk off towards supplies.

I grab pencils, pen's, papers, highlighters, dividers, notebook paper, and when I reach for notebooks I realize that I ran out of hands. I sigh. I should have grabbed a basket. I see a hand reach down where my eyes were looking, and I look over my shoulder to see Edward. "Don't you have someone else that you can bother?", He shrugs, reaching for things in my arms. I pull away. I don't need your help. I put down the pen's and highlighters to grab the notebook out of his hand. I put it under my arm clutching it to my chest, I reach down to grab the items that I placed down. I walk away with a huff leaving him there.

He doesn't follow. I don't know rather I'm happy or sad about that fact. I want to be around him, I want to talk to him, but at the same time I don't.

I pay for my things and walk out to the car, I hop in the car waiting on them. A few minutes pass and I hear the door open. Edward gets in and doesn't say a word to me. A minute later I feel my phone vibrate.

When and where baby? I'm there. I am so sorry Bella. -Jake

I smile down at my phone trying to figure out how to reply. "So only your boyfriend can make you smile like that", I look up and Edwards looking back at me. I furrow my eyebrows.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I don't like labels", He laughs, and I stare at him confused.

"Come on Bella, we both know that's me, not you.", He chuckles. "Why can't you be yourself around me?", He almost looks hurt. 'I just met you', I want to shout. Instead I shrug. The corner of his mouth turns up. He points at me. "You want to know something", I don't say anything. "That guy you're hearing rumors about isn't the real me either", I snort. He smiles bigger. "Seriously Bella. I can be a nice guy", I snort again.

"What are you talking about", I actually laugh.

"Exactly nothing Bella. This is the real me, and I want to get to know you.", I laugh harder.

"You're good. I almost believed you", He smirks looking down, nodding his head as the door opens and Garrett gets in.

"I didn't know that you were finished", He say when he gets in and pulls out on the road back to Aunt Carols.

After brunch we went back to our dorm, and of course Garrett and Edward hung around. They'll only make themselves scarce after they've got what the want. I didn't realize it before, but now I do. These guys like the chase. They think we are playing hard to get when really we just aren't that interested. Well I'm pretty turned on by Edward, but that doesn't mean that I'd stoop low for his affection. Guys like Edward ruin girls like me, and I've already been hurt enough to last a lifetime. I came to college to get away from shit like this, and this soap opera seems to follow me. I'm a tragedy waiting to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I hope you're enjoying the story. You can expect another update tonight because your reviews have really got me excited about this story. I apologize in advance for the grammar, punctuation mistakes. I'm typing on my phone, not Microsoft, and it doesn't catch everything. I really hope that you enjoy. I will also try to update ILYT, for those reading my other story. Your reviews have made my day. It makes me feel like i'm not talking. To myself when I write Authors Notes.

Let me know if you would like to read from others POV. Most of it will be Bella POV, but I'm open to suggestions. I took out Tanya's POV with what happened in the back, assuming that no one would care. Also, let me know if flashbacks of Bella and Jacobs relationship is something you're interested in or not.

Thank you for reading, and reviewing! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

Classes have been great. So far I have been to English Comp, and Psychology, and I love them both. Today was a breezy day, all that we did was introduce ourselves in Psychology, and in English we wrote about our favorite book. Because my day was so easy I have been so ready to go to this social tonight.

I talked to Kate when I got home and she felt the same way. "Yeah, it was an easy day, but I need a drink", she says with a laugh. "Have you seen Tanya today",, She asks as she grabs yogurt out of the fridge. I ask her for one and she tosses it.

"Nope, haven't seen her at all.", I sit quietly, and start eating my yogurt. "So, guess what...I texted Jake", her eyes widen.

"When did you do that? What made you do that? It's been three months", she asks.

"I don't know. I just want to talk about things. Yesterday, I just texted him saying that we needed to talk", I do want to talk to him but only for answers. I don't think that I'll ever go down that road with him again.

"And what did he say", Kate asks me.

"He basically just wants to know when we can talk, and he apologized.", I shrug one shoulder looking down at my phone.

"Did you invite him here? I'm sure he'd want to see you", My eyes widen. I didn't think about seeing him in person. Can I handle that? "Invite him up Friday. Didn't you say you only have one class on Friday? It'll be perfect Bells"

"You miss him don't you", She looks away from me.

"Well yea, he's my friend. Just because you two aren't dating anymore, doesn't mean that I don't still want to hang out with my two best friends.", I nod understanding.

"I just kind of thought that you picked a side", I tease her, she smiles. We are quiet for a beat, seconds later our front door opens and in walks Rose, Garrett Emmett, and Edward. As soon as Rose and Emmett are fully in the door she leads him to her room, neither of them speak to us.

I wave my hand to her door when it closes. "I thought she hated him", I ask no one in particular. The seat on the couch dips and I glance over and see Edward sitting inappropriately close to me. "Don't you have an apartment", He nods. "So why are you always here", He smiles, wiping a hand across his jaw.

"Why do you ask so many questions?", My mouth falls open.

"You do the same thing to me...and don't change the subject-"

"You're whining again", He smiles at me.

"Do you like to upset me? Is that what this is?", He actually snorts. "Fucking asshole". I say rolling my eyes. I look up to see both Garrett and Kate looking on at us quietly with confused looks on their faces. I notice that Garrett's eyes are red. Then I look back at Edward and see that his eyes are blood shot red too. I lean up to speak in his ear. I don't know if this is something that can be said outloud. He licks his bottom lip. "Are you high", I whisper into his ear. A smile takes over his face.

"You didn't have to whisper", He laughs. "And yea a little bit.", He leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. I stare at his face, remembering every detail, every line, every perfection, and imperfection. I want so badly to feel his lips against mines, to feel his body flush against mines. I feel my whole body overheat. Calm down Bella.

"Bella, you're blushing", My head snaps over to Kate, I feel Edward shift next to me. He places his hand on my bent knee and leaves it there with his head still leaned back and his eyes closed.

"Are you two going out tonight?", I hear the question, but can't pull my eyes away from Edwards hand on my knee. "Bella", I hear Garrett call. I snap my head to look at him. "You okay", He asks.

"No, she's freaking out about her boyfriend visiting", Kate teases, and I shoot her a look. I feel Edwards eyes on the side of my face, but I refuse to look back in his direction. I'm also aware that he doesn't move his hand.

"No I'm not", I snap quickly still glaring at her.

"Is this the one that cheated on you", Garrett asks and I feel Edward shift by me again.

"Garrett-", I start.

"No, Bella, because the way I see it. I owe this guy a beat down. Invite him over and give him my address.", Garrett says.

"He's a big guy Garrett. Like Emmett's size, maybe even bigger", I say to him.

"I can whoop Emmett's ass anyday", Edward snorts, removing his hand from my knee. I look over to see him put his arm across his stomach, and the other behind his head. He's fucking sexy as hell. God dammit Bella, focus!

"Garrett, I just want to talk to him. There's no harm in talking", I say it like it's no big deal when really I'm freaking out about talking to him.

"If I see him, Bella, I swear I'm going to kick his ass. You don't deserve that", Garrett says to me.

"Yea, but it happened three months ago", I state.

"So, you're okay with him cheating on you then", I hear from beside me. Edward still in his comfortable position, eyes closed, but speaking.

"Fuck no, I'm not okay with it. But don't beat him up for something that happened months ago", I say to Edward but glancing around the room at each of them.

"If you're not okay with him cheating then why are you talking to him?", He questions me.

"Because I want closure", I say and he actually laughs at me. "What", I ask.

"Closure, Bella, that shit doesn't exist", He runs a hand through his hair.

"You probably think that because you're never the one that needs it.", I look down at my hands in my lap. "You fuck over women. They are the one's that need closure", I state, my eyes snapping to his to see him already staring at me. I'm stuck in his gaze, only broken when we hear the front door open. He leans his head back, closing his eyes, and I look over at the door, in walks Tanya.

"Fuck, I swear you two are always here", She points at Garrett and Edward. She walks over to Edward, running a finger along the arm thats behind his neck. Then she sits down next to him, just as close as he sat down next to me. She's practically on top of him. She tries to whisper.

"You didn't call me", She states to him. "You were supposed to call me", His face doesn't change at all. "Stop playing these games Edward, I know that you want me. Why else would you be here?", I can't bare to hear anymore, I turn to Kate. I feel sick to my stomach by her words. Why else would he be here? Not for me of course. No, he's here to see Tanya.

"I'm going to go lay down for awhile, I feel sick.", I stand, but glance back to see Edwards eyes on me. Tanya pulls his face back to look at her, she looks as if she's about to kiss him, and I can't take it. I look away quickly and walk to my room, shutting the door.

Later that night at the social I find myself cornered by this blonde guy. He will not take the hint.

"I'm James", He states as if I care. I look around for someone familiar but I'm so short it's impossible to look over heads. "You looking for someone", He asks me.

"Yea, my uh, boyfriend. He just went to the bathroom. He'll be back", I say still looking around. I spot Edward, and give him the most distraught eyes that I can muster up. He looks at me in confusion but starts walking. I close my eyes and exhale.

"You came here with a group of girls. You're not here with your boyfriend", He takes a step towards me. I lean away.

"James", I hear from behind me. Its Edward. I sigh in relief. This guy is giving me the creeps.

"Cullen", He says back to Edward. "This is Bella", James tries to introduce me as if I'm here with him.

"Yeah, I know. This is my girl.", James eyes widen, and I feel Edwards arm snake around my waist as he pulls me a step back away from James closer to his chest. I almost squeak in surprise. Then I relax into his arms, and for some reason it feels like home. "Walk away man. There's plenty of pussy here", I glance up at Edward. James nods and walks away. Edward doesn't release me. He turns my body and starts to lead me outside.

"Where are we going", I ask when we approach a black Volvo. He unlocks the doors.

"That party sucks.", We both slide in. He reaches in his pocket, and brings out a lighter.

"You're about to smoke", I cross my arms over my chest. I see him pull out a blunt and light it up. He nods. "I could've stayed inside then. What do you need me for", I ask.

"Maybe, I like talking to you.", He says and I exhale. "Maybe, you're interesting to me.", He takes a pull of the blunt. "Maybe I like you", He ends his sentence staring me in my eyes. We quietly stare at each other.

I'm the first to look away. "How do you do that", He looks down and sighs. He can tell that I'm not taking him seriously. I can't afford to take him seriously. My heart won't allow it. "You could be an actor"

"So what...you don't believe me", He furrows his eyebrows. I shake my head no and look up to see his eyes twinkle as he stares at me with his head tilted. "I can always make you", I furrow my eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself Edward", I fold my arms across my chest.

He points at me, leaning back in his seat. "See that right there. I see through that.",

I fake laugh. "What are you talking about", I squirm in my seat. The look on his face made me ridiculously wet, and the throbbing is almost unbearable.

"Do I make you uncomfortable", He asks and I shrug.

"No", I say quickly. "You don't make me feel anything. You're a cocky asshole, I'm not uncomfortable, I just have nothing to talk to you about", He smirks, nodding his head. He ashes the blunt.

"Then why are you here...in my car?", He asks me looking into my eyes. "You can leave. I'm not holding you here against your will", He says as if he's offended. Why am I with him in his car? I could go in and try to find Kate, Tanya, or Rose, and completely forget this conversation happened.

The thing is that I don't want to. I want to be around him, I want to talk to him. I enjoy our bickering, and it scares me. This is the exact way that Jake won me over. I rub my forehead. Jake wasn't as cocky as Edward is with his approach, but he was just as direct. I look over to see him turn his body completely to face me, his back up against the car door. "You were upset earlier", It's not a question. I furrow my eyebrows. "About Tanya", I roll my eyes.

"I was upset", I ask him pointing to myself. "No, she was upset that you haven't called her.", I tell him.

"I know that she's upset...I don't care about her. I'm talking about you.", I'm still confused. "Why were you upset? Why did you leave the room?", I shrug.

"I don't remember", I say looking down in between us. He laughs, scratching his chin.

"Bullshit", I look up at him. "You were mad at her for touching me", I roll my eyes.

"You are so fucking full of yourself", I look away, but I feel him move closer to me.

"Bella", He says my name lowly and I shiver. The way he says my name it causes goosebumps to come over my body. My nipples even harden. How dare he demand such a reaction out of my body. I snap.

"What the fuck do you want from me", I exclaim unfolding my arms quickly. "You want me to be like all of the other whores and fall onto your dick because you show me a little attention. Edward I know that I'm not your type, so why are you trying so hard.", He smirks.

"Bella you are-", He looks me up and down. "-exactly my type", I shiver again. "And I don't want you to be like them. You're so much better than them"

I roll my eyes. "How many times has that line got you laid", His laughter fills the car. Again I find myself admiring his adorable face as he laughs.

"Oh my god, Bella, you are literally shooting down all of my advances. You are unfuckable"My mouth pops open in shock.

"So this was about sex", I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm just saying you're going to do good around here. You wont fall for anyones bullshit", I nod.

"Why do you care", I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"Maybe I care about you", He says softly looking into my eyes.

"We just met.", I say shortly looking away from him. "How can you care about someone that you just met?", He doesn't answer me. "Do you care about Tanya", I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"Bella", He starts off. "You have no reason to be jealous of Tanya"

"What makes you think that I'm jealous of her? She's my friend",

"You bring her up alot", He says looking down as he pulls his phone out. "Your friend does shit like this", He shows me his phone, and I see a picture of Tanya with actual cum all over her face.

"What the fuck? Did you do this", He shakes his head no.

"Riley, Ben, and Royce.", He puts his phone up. "I haven't fucked Tanya. She gave me a sloppy ass blowjob", He runs a hand through his hair. "Emmett fucked her", I cover my face.

"We haven't been here a full week yet, what the fuck is wrong with her", The corner of his mouth turns up.

"You're still jealous of her?", He asks me.

"I've never been jealous of her", He smiles bigger.

"Then why did you leave the room, Bella"

"Why does it matter?", I huff. What is his problem?

"It matters because you matter to me", He looks at me genuinely.

I put my head in my hands. "Edward, I have a boyfriend", I state, and he laughs. I look up and he's licking his lips, and his face turns serious.

"I dare you to bring him around here Bella", He threatens and it brings chills all over my body.

"What is your problem", I ask loudly, and he doesn't say anything for the longest time he just smirks looking down at his hands. He shrugs, finally opening his mouth.

"Nothing", He opens the car door, letting out a rush of smoke. "Come on", He leans down to speak. "They are probably looking for you"

I nod and hop out of the car. We walk back into the building to see everything is being put up. I forgot that theres class tomorrow so the social isn't late. I spot Rose and Tanya walking in my direction.

"Where have you been", Rose asks me at the same time I hear Tanya ask Edward the same question. I look over at him, and I feel her eyes on me. I look at her with her hands on her hips.

"Where's Emmett", Edward ignores Tanya speaking to Rose. Rose looks between the three of us as she answers.

"Near the dj", she says and he nods. Then he touches my elbow and leans over to whisper in my ear. "Come with me", He says and leans back. I shake my head no. He looks disappointed but walks away.

"What the fuck was that Bella", Tanya asks when he walks away. "Where you with him", She asks but I tune her out as I continue to see him walk away. He leans up against the wall by Emmett and Jasper nodding to the music. Girls are literally flocking to him. I look away not able to see his reception. "What were you doing with him?", She tugs on my arm.

"Thats none of your business Tanya", Rose pipes in.

She folds her arms over her chest. "Come on Bells, don't fall for this guy. He's not interested in you", She says and I stare at her utterly perplexed. "He'd do you just like Jake did, okay, and whose going to have to pick up all of the pieces? I will, yet again.", She laughs looking up at Rose. "I know that he didn't fuck you, I mean, look at you. You're just not his type Bells",

I turn to her. "Maybe I am his type Tanya. Maybe I didn't have to wear tight clothes, and act like a whore to get his attention.", I start to walk away but I turn back to her. "And if we did fuck, I wouldn't let him cum on my face like a slut", Her mouth falls open. I walk away.

"Who told you that", She shouts from behind me. I walk all the way across the room to where Edward is.

He sees me, and waves me over moving the girl thats in front him dancing to the side. I stop right in front of him. He leans forward to whisper in my ear. "I knew you couldn't stay away", He leans back tilting his head. I see the girl that was dancing on him fold her arms across her chest and stomp away upset.

I lean into his ear, his arm snakes around my waist as he tries to hold me there against his body. "Where's Kate", I lean back to look into his eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed.

He leans over and asks Emmett, I see him shrug. He leans back to my ear. "Maybe with Garrett.", I pull away from him to grab my phone. I turn around with my back to him and I dial her number, and it goes straight to voicemail. Then I dial his number, it rings and rings then goes to voicemail too.

Edward leans close to me, pulling me back against him. "Ask Tanya", His head falls to my shoulder. I look over at him.

"I basically told her to fuck off a few minutes ago",He laughs. "So, I doubt that she wants to talk to me.", I look up to see that everyone is clearing out.

"Let me drive you back", I rub my forehead putting my phone away. Stop being nice to me. I want to scream to him.

I move away from him. "No, I'll find Kate and Rose", He nods and leans back to the wall. I walk away towards the door. I glance back to see him with the girl that walked away earlier. His arm is around her neck and her arm is around his waist. I shake my head. This is why you have to keep your wits about you Bella. He's not a nice guy. He wouldn't want you the way that you want him. Maybe Tanya was right. Maybe I should apologize to her. Maybe I should forget about Edward altogether, and save myself the heartache.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the update that I promised. Nothing special here, but please be patient there's a lot to come.

Again, your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you so much. I really do hope that you are enjoying. :)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

The rest of the week goes by quickly. I'm not at all psyched about my Biology class, and my American History class is really boring, but luckily the teachers are lively so I'll be able to stay awake.

When Sunday rolled around I found myself at Aunt Carols house again with Garrett, Tanya and Kate. Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jasper went to the Cullen home to celebrate Alice's birthday with the family, and this weekend Edward's throwing her a birthday party at their apartment.

Garrett told me that Edward throws the most outrageous parties and I find myself smiling at the thought. Edward seems to care about whats important to him. If he says he cares about me then it must be true. He may be an asshole, but even through his assholeness, he's helped me out quite a few times.

I find myself thinking about Edward more and more every since Tuesday. He was already constantly around, but as the weeks went on, he showed up less and less and I must admit I missed seeing him.

It took another week of ignoring Tanya before I apologized, and she brushed me off, but kept asking who told me about her cumshot. I just laughed it off not telling her.

"It doesn't even matter who told you. Edward is to blame for all of this.", I don't ask how he's responsible because it's none of my business. "Lastnight I text him to tell him to come over, and he texts back that he's busy, and sends me a picture of a bitch on her knees with his dick in her mouth. Like what the fuck? I should just forget about him right", She looks at me expectantly. I honestly don't know what she expects me to say. Kate is the one to answer.

"He's an asshole, Tanya. Don't waste your time. He's fucked half of the girls here", I feel the familiar lump in my throat, almost as if I'm about to throw up.

I want to believe the things Edward says, but then I get all of these warnings from everyone around me and I find myself wondering, 'Can I allow myself to go through this?' "You okay, Bells", I nod, and they go back to talking.

I feel my phone vibrate. I look down and see a text from Jake.

I'll be at UW later today visiting a friend. Can I see you? -Jake

I wonder who he knows that goes here. I reply. Sure. Let me know when you're here and I'll meet you. -Bella

See ya Bells -Jake

"Who are you texting", Tanya questions. I look up. "Is it Edward", I roll my eyes at her.

"What are you like obsessed with him", I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Just tell me if you were just texting him", She reaches for my phone, and I let her take it. She looks down then tosses it back. "I'm sorry, Bella. He's just driving me crazy. He's like the only guy that won't fall for my tricks, its infuriating, plus he's teasing me", she rubs her face.

"Tanya just move on. There's plenty of guys here", Kate insists. I nod agreeing.

"I can't, Kate. He's the one", my eyes widen in shock. I look over at Kate hoping she can talk sense into her sister.

"You can't be serious. You just met the guy", Kate says. "I think that you just need to fuck him out of your system", My stomach lurches. This is so hard for me to hear. I have to admit that I'm starting to catch feelings for Edward myself. It's not hard to do, he's gorgeous, charming, smart, funny...

I'm convinced Edward could charm panties off of a nun, I swear he knows magic or something. So far I've been able to block his advances, but it only makes me want him more. It's only a matter of time.

Hearing Kate tell Tanya to fuck him out if her system is something I almost can't bare to hear. "I've been trying.", Tanya says, and for the first time ever she looks her age. She looks like a lost girl and I almost feel sorry for her. We sit in silence for a while.

"Jake's coming later", I blurt out changing the subject.

"Oh god Bella, please no water works", I roll my eyes at her. She can be such a bitch at times.

"Shut up", Kate says to Tanya. Kate turns her attention to me. "That's exciting...are you excited", I nod. "He's coming all this way to see you",

"He was coming to see someone else so he's just-", Tanya interrupts me.

"Someone else like a girl maybe", she says. My eyes snap to hers.

"Tanya you have been a major bitch lately. What the fuck is your problem", I say loudly.

She makes a loud frustrated noise. "I want Edwards dick", she shouts and I roll my eyes. If the conversation doesn't revolve around her, she's not interested. I sigh, stand up and walk to my room.

Around four I get a text from Jake saying that he's near Cedar Apartments, and I nearly spit out the water that I'm drinking. The irony of the situation.

Okay I'll meet you there. -Bella.

I walk out of my room and into the living room. "Hey, I'm going to Cedar Apartments",

"Why? The party is tonight", Tanya asks.

"No, Jake is there, that's where he wants to meet so-", I grab my purse and head for the door.

"Bells, are you walking", Kate asks.

"Yea, it's not that far", I shrug. "See you guys later", Kate replies, Tanya doesn't. Why do I put up with her shit? Lately everything that she does either disgusts me, or irritates the hell out of me. I think as friends we are growing apart. I'm growing up and she isn't. I think she will always be how she is, and I'm not going to sit around and watch.

I'm walking down the side walk thinking about what I'm going to say to Jake when a car pulls up right next to me on the sidewalk. I look over and see Edward. He continues to drive with the speed that I'm walking.

He rolls the window down. "Get in", Is all he says.

"Get in? You're demanding me to get in your car?", He chuckles.

"Are you going to fight me on everything for the rest of your life? Now come on, get in. I want you to meet someone", He puts on his shades, but continues to drive.

"Don't you have a party to plan?", I continue to walk forward.

"Bella", He says my name in that way that almost brings me to me knees. "Please get in. It's a long walk to my house"

"What makes you think that I'm going to your house?", I fold my arms not looking at him.

"What is this twenty questions", I don't say anything. "Fine!",He says and the car holts. I glance over to see him get out of the car. He walks over to me and literally gets right in my face. "Why are you so stubborn?", He says lowly looking me in my eyes. He leans down towards me and my heart races and all words escape me. "Bella", He says softly, and I make an unfamiliar noise. He smiles down at me. "Can you please get in the car", He leans back away from me and my cloudy mind clears up as I regain my words. I nod. He walks over and opens the door. I get in and he closes it, walking around to his side and jumping in. "Was that so hard", I can't speak. My heart still hasn't stopped racing. "What are you doing tomorrow?", He asks me. I look over at him. "I'm pretty sure that you don't play football but a bunch of us are getting together to play for my dads charity, and, I mean, Rose and my sister Alice, are going to be there... and Garrett, Emmett and Jasper are playing", I nod my head noncommittal.

"Maybe", Is all that I can muster.

I hear him mumble maybe in a mocking tone with a laugh. We pull up to Cedar Apartments, and what a coincidence, Jacob is standing by his truck which is parked a little ways down from where Edward parked. I can't for the life of me get out of the car. I'm frozen, paralysed by the thoughts swirling in my head as I see him standing there talking to a tall leggy girl that looks alot like Lauren from my high school. I look harder and realize that it is her. My body overheats and rage takes over me. How fucking dare he come and see her? "Bella are you okay", I hear Edward ask.

"That's him", I mumble.

"What", Edward asks leaning on my side to look out the window. "Your ex", I nod. "He's with Lauren?", I look over at him.

"How do you know her? She's a freshman",

"She was dating Riley over the summer, but of course we all smashed so... none of us want her", I almost laugh. This is fucking crazy, how is this acceptable to them.

"You people are crazy. I need to find normal people, because what the fuck? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone, and I'm slowly loosing faith in humanity", I raise my voice, and look over to see his eyebrow raised. Yes that was a bit dramatic but fuck, I'm loosing my cool. "That's the girl that he cheated on me with"

"Don't get out Bella. I'll handle this", I shout no, but he gets out quickly. I hop out behind him. Jacob sees me and rushes over.

"Bella", He exclaims, pulling me into his arms into a bone crushing hug.

I hear a throat clear, we both look over and see Edward there. Jacob looks from me to Edward and back again. "I'm so glad to see you", He hugs me again, this time I pull away quickly.

"What is she doing here", I whisper looking back at Lauren who is blatantly eye fucking Edward.

"Oh, I'm here visiting Paul, and she was here so-", He looks at me skeptically. "You thought that I came to see her? Bella, I don't even like Lauren like that", He says.

"Did you figure that out before or after you cheated on Bella with her", Edward pipes in and I instantly wish that he didn't because Jacob has a temper. Jacob looks over at him.

"Bella, who the fuck is this guy", Jacob looks back at me, pointing at Edward.

"I'm the man that's fucking the love of your life", Edward says and before I know whats happening, Jacob is out of my face and in Edwards face. Jacob shoves Edward against his car.

"The fuck is your problem man", Jacob says and Edward doesn't reply he just pushes Jacob back.

"Stop", I yell at them, which causes others to hear the commotion. Garrett is the first to rush out, and then I see Emmett. They intervene.

Garrett stands between Edward and Jacob and Emmett holds Edward back. "Bella, who is this", Garrett points at Jacob.

"Jake", I mumble.

"What", He takes a step in my direction trying to hear me better.

"The guy that cheated on her", Edward says, and I see Garrett's face change to rage as he pulls back and punches Jake in the stomach. Jake doubles over.

They are judging him for cheating on me, when they all have passed around hundreds of girls. According to the rumors, Emmett is openly cheating on Rose, Edward fucks a different girl every night, and Garrett is actively trying to bed Kate, while fucking around. They are all hypocrites.

"I warned you not to bring this bitch around", Garrett lunges at him, but Emmett steps up and pushes him back.

"All of you stop it", I look around and see that Lauren left. I point to Garrett, Edward and Emmett. "You're all hypocrites", I walk over to Jake.

"I better not catch him around here again Bella", I hear Garrett say.

"Let's go", I walk over to his truck, throw the door open and hop in.

"Bella", I hear Edward and Garrett call.

"Get the fuck out of that truck Bella", Garrett exclaims. "Get the fuck out, goddamnit."

Jake hops in cranks the car up and pulls out of the space and out on to the road.

We are quiet for a moment. "Bella, I'm sor-", I cut him off.

"Not yet.",I see a park. "Pull over there", I point and he does. He turns the car off. I turn to face him. "Let me start by saying that you really hurt me. I thought that we were more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. You were everything to me.", He says my name. "Just listen. I don't want to talk about us getting back together. I want to just forgive and forget and be friends. Kate misses you", He nods.

"I miss her too. When you left, she wouldn't talk to me for weeks", I nod, remembering her telling me that. "Bella, I'm sorry, and I miss you, and I know that I'm going to have to work hard to earn your trust back, but it's something that I'm willing to do. I love you. Tell me you still love me", I sit quietly because honestly I don't know if I still do. I look over to see him nodding. He grabs both of my hands and kisses them. "I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix us", Theres nothing left to fix. I don't see myself in a relationship with him, or with anyone for that matter. I need to focus on me for awhile. I still have an unanswered question.

"Jacob, why did you cheat on me", He drops my hands. "Was that the first time", He looks down.

"I don't know Bella, I was in a weak moment, okay. I was completely tossed baby, and its no excuse. It was the only time. I would never cheat on you"

"But you did. With two girls that treated me like shit. And you did it in my house, on my bed. Then today you're outside hanging out with one of them like it's okay", I take a deep breathe. I feel so much better getting that all out. I close my eyes and breathe. I give up. I officially don't care anymore. Edward says closure doesn't exist, yet I feel it. I feel myself completely letting go. "Do you mind taking me back", He doesn't say anything he just backs out and pulls off. We sit in silence again. I had so much that I wanted to say, but none of it matters now.

"I really am sorry Bella", He says when we pull back up to Cedar. I nod, before hoping out of the car. I walk to his side of the car, and out of the corner of my eye I see that Edward is sitting inside of his car smoking. I hear his car door open. "I'll be in town until Wednesday, can I see you again", He hops out of the truck standing right in front of me. He glances above my head and smirks. "What is he, your bodyguard", I smile, shaking my head no. He leans down and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later Bells", He puts his hands in his pockets and backs away to the front of the building. I walk towards Edwards car.

"Did you wait out here", I ask Edward, he's looking down instead of at me.

"Yes, I did", He says through clenched teeth. We stand quietly for beat before he clenches and unclenches his jaw, and speaks. "Come upstairs, my sister wants to meet you.", I nod as we walk towards the front of the building. We walked up the stairs to his apartment, he opens the door and I step in, only to be bumrushed by a tiny person.

"Hi I'm Alice. Rose described you perfectly.", She looks at Edward. "Edward, she's beautiful", she hugs me. "You and I are going to be great friends". I smile at her completely thrown off by how different she is from Edward. "So Bella, Edward tells me you're majoring in English", I look over at Edward trying to figure out how he would know that.

"How did you-", I start. He takes a seat at the bar looking down at us on the couch.

"You told Aunt Carol", My eyes widen but a smile brraks across my face "Yea, I listen when you talk", I look at Alice to see her still looking at Edward. "Al, have you seen Jasper", Edward asks her.

"He went to the library, I think", she states. "About an hour ago", Edward nods lighting up a blunt.

"You can smoke in here", I ask him, glancing at Alice.

He laughs, and coughs before answering. "Do you want a hit", He holds it out to me.

I look at Alice but point at him. "Does he do that to you", I ask her, she tilts her head to the side. "Answer your question with a question", Alice laughs.

"What he does is he completely ignores your question, and asks what's on his mind.", we both fold our arms and look at him.

Edward looks down shaking his head. "You two are going to be a problem", I smile. I feel Alice's eyes on me.

"Are you coming to their game tomorrow.", Alice asks me. I nod.

"Yea, sure. Since you asked.", I playfully shove her glancing over at Edward.

"Bella, I'm so happy that you're coming. I've never met one of Edwards girlfriends.", Edward quickly clears his throat.

"I'm not his-", I start to say.

"I'm sorry, I meant friend that happens to be a girl", I nod smiling at her. "Do you have plans for tonight?", I shake my head no. "Yay, okay so we are going to have a pre-birthday party.", she stands quickly. "I'm going to call Rose. I'll be right back", She walks out of the room. I stand and walk over to Edward.

"Is she always that chipper", I point in the direction that Alice went. He smiles, ashing his blunt.

"Every day of her life", He says looking up to me. "So what did you two talk about", He asks looking down. "You and Jason"

"Jacob!", I say. He looks up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't care what his name is, Bella. What did you talk about", He looks me right in my eyes.

"It's personal.", I rub my hands together.

He nods. "What I meant was, did you get your closure", I nod. "Good, because I don't want to see him around here again", Excuse me.

"Do you fucking own this place? You can't forbid someone from coming around here", He stands up.

"I don't want him around here ever again, Bella, I am so fucking serious", He says lowly. Again my body reacts to him without my permission. I try to shake it off.

"Why", I ask. It's a simple question. But of course he wont answer it. He scuffs shaking his head.

"I'm back", Alice walks in and looks at where we are standing ridiculously close to each other. Edward moves to sit back down. "Rose will be here any minute now. Emmett and Garrett are buying the drinks-", I look back at Edward.

"Whats he going to bring", I question her.

"My party is tomorrow. Tonight is just pre party drinking games because Alice is bored", She scuffs feigning hurt. "Plus she wants you to loosen up so you can tell her all of your secrets.", Edward spills. I laugh.

"Only so we can be best friends. Trust me, I'll seem alot more tolerable when you're drunk", I laugh loudly, looking over at Edward who's nodding agreeing.

"Alice is the best person to get fucked up with. She has the best ideas", I smile.

"Aww, Edward, you weren't due to say another nice thing about me for another ten minutes but thanks", I hear him curse and I laugh. "His birthday gift to me is that he has to say one nice thing about me every hour, all day."

"That's cute", I look over at him, and he's smiling down at his phone. "Hey is it cool if I invite my friends", I ask Alice.

"Bella, for the love of god, please don't invite Tanya. She's going to blow my high.", I laugh at his facial expression.

"They are a package deal Edward, I have to", I hear him shout,'fuck', and I laugh. I text Kate.

Party at Edwards. -Bella.

"What time", I ask Alice.

"I don't know...eight-ish", she looks at her clock. "Fuck it's already seven. I have to get dressed", Alice gets up and I feel my phone buzz twice.

Yea its tomorrow right? -Kate

I really do miss you Bella -Jake

I reply to Kate, ignoring Jake's text. There's one tonight too. At eight. Call Garrett. He'll pick you up -Bella

I feel the couch sink next to me. "You have any more of that left", I point back to his ashtray.

"What...pot", I nod. He smiles and gets back up. I get up and follow him to the counter to watch him roll. When he's done he lights it and passes it to me. I hit it a few times, choking, and coughing my lungs up. I pass it back. "Be still, I want to try something.", He inhales a bunch of smoke. He motions for me to come close so I do. I didn't realize how much I trust him until now. I have no clue what he's about to do, yet I trust him wholeheartedly. He puts his lips to mines, and my eyes instantly widen in shock and I freeze. He's not kissing me though, I inhale the marijuana from his mouth, hold it in and then blow it out. "Next time try blowing it out of your nose.", We are interrupted by a knock at the door. He places the blunt in the ashtray and opens the door.

"He's not here", I hear Edward say. I can't hear what the other person says.

"Not today, I'm busy. Fuck!", I walk around and see a girl at the door with her hand down the front of Edwards pants. I inhale sharply, and he hears me, so does she.

"Oh, hi. I'm Heidi", she says to me as she removes her hand. "You really are busy. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward", she says before walking away. He closes the door and walks back over to me.

"Are we going to pretend that didn't happen?", I ask him.

"She was looking for Emmett", Is all that he says.

"Was she looking for him in your pants", I giggle, and he looks up and smiles, running a hand through his hair. He stares at me for the longest time with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden his head is in his hands and he's rubbing his eyes. "Ahhh...what are you doing to me Bella", He stops rubbing his face and looks at me seriously. I raise an eyebrow. I open my mouth to speak just as the door opens, and in walks the party.

Thank you for reading. Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes:

Sorry this isn't a chapter, this is me addressing reviews. I am very happy to have received the reviews, and I am happy or your input and thoughts, however I will not stand for people coming at my personal life because of a story that I'm writing. To the guest that feels sorry for me, it's okay I am happily married to a man that has been faithful to me for over 5 years and I am 20 years old. He's not a womanizing hoe. Just because I can write about one doesn't mean that i'm going to end up with one. I'm sorry that you're not enjoying the story, and can't stick it out to see what happens purely based off of one chapter. I love that you all are in love with these characters as much as I am but don't give up on the story. It's going somewhere.

Did no one realize that a rumor isn't always true, and Tanya is a scheming bitch. No everyone automatically accepts what she said and ran with it, because Edwards the bad guy. Edward is trying, I know how hard it is for a person to live a carefree life and go to being faithful to one person. It's a process, and noone is patient enough to see them work through this.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. There should be a chapter up tonight. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I really hope that you're enjoying the story guys. You're reviews are amazing thank you so much. For the people that think that this is going to be another cliche story, all that I can say is stick with me and enjoy the ride. I hate cliches so I hope that a few things will surprise you. To the critics, thank you thank you thank you. You don't even realize but you're making me a better writer.

Thank you all for reading. If you haven't already, please review! :)

Bella Pov

Alice clings to me all night passing me shot after shot, and i've honestly only seen her drink two shots. After the fifth shot that she handed me I realized that I should just sit down and enjoy the music otherwise, I may end up on the floor. Edward disappeared to god knows where earlier, and hasn't shown back up. Alice said that he's in his room avoiding Tanya, and I roll my eyes at his pettiness making my way to his room. When I get there I see him at his desk with headphones on watching YouTube videos. I stand at the door with my arms crossed.

"You know-", I start and he looks back. "This isn't the best hiding spot", He removes his headphones and leans back in his chair. He has on sweatpants and a tank top so for the first time ever I can see his arms and how defined his chest is. "You didn't even lock the door.", I close the door behind me and walk over to his bed. He watches my every step. I hop onto his bed, getting comfortable.

"She's not going to bother me back here", He shakes his head, moving the chair to sit right in front of me on his bed,with his legs on the outside of mines.

We sit quietly, and I try to gather my thoughts. "Can I ask you something", He nods. "Did you really send a picture of you getting a blowjob to Tanya", He furrows his eyebrows.

"Bella, I don't even have her number, and I told you that she didn't have my number. I wouldn't waste my time texting her about a blowjob", I look away from his gaze. "She said that I did that", I try to stand feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"Forget I said anything",He presses his hand against my stomach stopping me.

"Hold on, did she actually say that to you", I roll my eyes and nod. "She's delusional", He gives me a side look. "Bella, why the fuck are you friends with that bitch", I ignore his question just like he does me.

"Did you get a blowjob yesterday", He stares me right in the eyes.

"Bella, I'm going to be completely honest with you, because I don't want you to ever worry about the bullshit that you hear. You can always trust me, and my words", He puts his hand on the back of my neck so that I look up at him.

"Why would I worry", I ask. He sighs and looks away, dropping his hand.

"I'm trying here, Bella, okay. You need to work with me", He sits back in his seat. "Have you listened to anything that I've said to you over the past few weeks?", He tries to catch my gaze by craning his neck but I look away.

"Did you get a blowjob yesterday", I ask him again not able to look at him.

"No", He states firmly sitting up, leaning to where he is right in my face, he clenches his jaw and exhales. He is so god damn sexy. "I want you.", He says quietly catching me off guard. "All those other girls mean nothing.", I snort, rolling my eyes, I look down. "Look at me Bella", I look up. "I really fucking like you alright.", He looks down. "I haven't been in a relationship in almost four years...and I don't know if I'm any good at it, but I want to try...with you", He leans impossibly closer. "Say you'll give me a chance?", I don't say anything. I really just need to work on myself. Relationships are already messy, but a relationship with Edward, sounds like a tragedy. "You asked me what I want from you. You ask me all the time...and this", He motions between the two of us. "This is what I want from you.", He lifts my chin to look at him. "You're the only person thats ever made me feel something. I don't know what it is, but I don't want it to go away. I don't want you going back with your ex. You deserve better", I smirk.

"And you can give me better",I say with a smirk. He nods. "How? How can you give me better" He runs a hand through his hair, leaning back with a frustrated look on his face. He looks like he doesn't know what to say. "Exactly", I try to stand again, but he puts both hands on my thighs.

"Don't go", He says looking me right in the eyes. He shakes his head. "I-", He struggles to speak. "I haven't had sex in thirteen days", I snort.

"Is this your way of pleading your case", I scuff at him folding my arms.

"Listen, that's a long time for me, okay. I'm used to having sex every fucking night", I roll my eyes trying to stand again. I don't want to hear about his wild sex life. He holds onto my thighs firmly in a tender grip, I almost moan. "I will go thirty more days, fuck it, sixty days...just to be with you", my eyes widen in surprise.

"But why though", I look down at myself. "I'm nothing special",

"You are. I don't know how to make you see that", I nod. He leans closer to me keeping eye contact. "Bella, you are so beautiful.", I try to look away but he holds my gaze. "Stay with me", I attempt to look away again. "Hey",, He holds my gaze. "Stay with me tonight", He says lowly and that way that will make me do anything that he says. It's almost as if he uses compulsion. It never fails, and I find myself nodding. He smiles, standing up from his seat. "I know what we can do. Wait here", He leaves the room, and I do as he says and wait. Seconds later the door opens and Tanya is at the door.

"What're'you doing in Edwards room", she slurs. "Is'he in here", she tries to walk in but Edward pulls her away by her shoulders. She turns wrapping her arms around his neck. "There you are", she runs her index finger down his jaw line. "I've been looking for you. I want you so bad Edward, please"

He wiggles out of her arms. "You're drunk", He moves away from her.

"Is that Bella", she points at me. "It looks like her"

Edward ignores her and closes the door. I see that he has a bottle of Amsterdam and two shot glasses. "Twenty one questions.",

"Sure, why not.", He pours two shots. "Alice was trying to get me trashed earlier", He laughs.

"I tried to warn you", He hands me one. "If you choose not to answer the question, you have to take the shot", I nod understanding the rules.

"I want to go first", He nods sitting back in his seat across from me. "Why do you hate Tanya so much", I ask and he spreads his nostrils exhaling. He runs a hand through his hair.

"It's not going to be fun if all of the questions are about her", I nod. "I think her voice is annoying, she's a brat with no personality, she's a fake barbie bitch, and as of recently I noticed that she treats you like shit."

"Only because she's in love with you", I say while laughing.

"Thats not funny, Bella. She's obsessive.", I stop laughing. "I don't want to talk about her", He rubs his jaw. "Easy shit. What's your favorite color?", He says and I smile.

"It used to be blue, but now it's green", I look into his eyes and realize that I shouldn't have said that.

"Why green", He asks.

"Nope, it's my turn", I think hard. "Do you and Alice have the same mom and dad, because you're nothing alike", I laugh.

"No, I'm adopted.", Is all the answer that he gives me. "Are you a virgin", He asks throwing me off guard. I should have seen this coming.

"What do you think", I ask him smiling, he reaches and rubs the back of his neck.

"I think you are", He states looking at me. "I should've grabbed a beer", He says to himself.

I fold my arms. "Well you're wrong.", I look away. "If you go get one, grab me one too", He laughs quietly.

"You drink beer", He asks me.

"It's my turn. Okay, why did you want to play Twenty one questions"

"I want to know more about you. And you're always saying that I never answer your questions, so, now I am", He takes his shot.

"What the fuck", I look down at his empty glass, as he pours another one. Of course I can't let him show me up so I take my shot too. He refills my shot glass.

"Do you like me", I literally laugh out loud at his question. I throw my head back. "It's a serious question", I stop laughing and look at him.

"Edward, honestly, as a friend you're great. Yea, I like you, its just that you're kind of a manwhore", He looks upset by my answer and takes another shot.

"How many girls have you and your friends passed around", His eyes widen and instead of answering he pours a shot and takes it. "You're not going to answer are you"

"I don't know the answer to that question.", Its time for my face to register surprise. Its been that many to the point where he can't even remember.

"How many girls have you fucked", He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "How many girls have you fucked in one night?", He sits quietly foldig his arms over his chest, and I'm momentarily distracted by his movements. I shake myself, pissed off that he can always get a reaction out of me. I squirm on the bed squeezing my legs together for friction, and catch myself looking at the bed. "How many girls have been in this room, on this bed?", His eyes snap to mines. "How many"

He sits up, taking my shot from my hands and downs it. He's going to try to do it, but its not going to work. I know how he operates now. He'll try to catch my gaze, and then say my name so lowly that I can barely hear it, and I'll be his. I can't accept that fate.

Apparently he's not as predictable as I thought. He doesn't do what I predict instead he lifts my chin and stares into my eyes. "I don't know, and that's the god honest truth. I'm not lying to you. I will never lie to you", I nod completely believing him. He leans down to me as if he's going to kiss me and my breathing becomes shallow, my heart races as it usually does when I'm around him. He parts his lips, looking down at my lips. I part my lips trying to control my breathing. He looks into my eyes, and cups the side of my face, my breathe hitches as shock waves go through my whole body, I shudder moving closer to him. I close my eyes, yearning for him to kiss me. "Bella", He says in that low way that makes me tingle all over. I groan with my lips parted. I feel his lips a breathe away from mines and I prepare myself for that initial touch, but it never comes. The door bursts open, and Edward slowly drops his hand. We both look over at the door and see Alice standing there.

"Well, I'm definitely not wanted in here", she puts a hand on her hip. I smile up at her uncomfortable, and slightly disappointed in myself. We almost kissed, and there's no telling what that would lead to. I let my guard down. "Every one is looking for you two.", Edward waves a hand towards her, not looking away from me.

"We'll be right out", He says to her. She closes the door. We sit quietly, looking everywhere but at each other, before I break the silence.

"So, the game is pretty much over huh", The corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile. He runs a hand through his hair.

I look up as he stands, throws on a shirt and waits at the door for me. I stand and walk to the door, he opens it but only a little. I try to walk pass him but he puts a hand out in front of me, looking down at me with the sexiest look on his face. "You're still staying with me tonight", It wasn't a question. I nod trapped on his gaze. I walk pass him and out the door.

We walk a little ways before we get to the living room. "Edward, where you been? We've been looking for you.", Garrett shouts.

"You want this right", He holds up a baggy with weed in it. Garrett nods. Edward walks off with Garrett, but glances back at me and winks.

I turn and bump into Alice. "Bellaa", she slurs. "You need to catch up with me. Come'and get a few more drinks.", she pulls me to the bar.

"Where's Rose, and Kate", I ask as she pours me a shot.

"Rose is with Emmett, and I don't know about the other one", I nod.

"I didn't officially tell you Happy Birthday yet, so Happy Birthday Alice", She hugs me.

"Aww thanks Bella, you're a sweetheart. Take your shot", Alice pushes. I down the shot slamming it back onto the counter.

"God damn it, what the hell was that? Was that...was that tequila", she nods. "Oh god!", I say as I take a seat at the bar. She laughs, and claps her hands together.

"Truth or Dare", Alice exclaims loudly. Then I see Jasper, so does she. "Come here baby", she pulls him over. "Tell everybody to shut the fuck up, the birthday girl is talking", she slurs. Jasper and I laugh. "Shut the fuck up bitches, we are playing Truth or Dare", She walks up trying to get everyone's attention.

"Alice, no one wants to play that", Edward says with a blunt hanging out of his mouth.

"It's my fucking birthday, and you're supposed to do whatever the fuck I want", she slurs.

"Take this, and chill the fuck out", Edward puts the blunt in her hand and she smokes it, dancing around with her eyes closed. I watch her from my seat giggling.

I'm pouring a shot of tequila, ready to down it when I feel a tap on my arm. "You're Bella right", I look up into the blue eyes of a stranger. I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm Bella", I put the top back on the bottle. "Who are you", I point at him with furrowed eyebrows, downing my shot. "You want one", He shakes his head no.

"No, I'm...I was standing over there", He points to where Edward and Garrett are smoking with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. "And I just...", He trails off. I fold my arms across my chest. "You were ssitting here by yourself-", I cut him off.

"I'm not by myself. I have my best friend Jose", I pour another shot, laughing when I look up and see him looking around for someone. "It's Tequila guy, don't hurt yourself", I laugh and he does too.

"I'm, my name's Mike", He puffs out his chest.

"Okay, my name's Mike", I tease him. "How do you know my name"

"Garrett", He points back and I look to see that the guys have moved to the couch and are playing videogames, shouting and making god awful noise. "I pointed, and he said, yea, that's Bella. So I came over. You looked lonely. I thought that I'd come and give you company", I toss back my shot. I point at him.

"You thought you'd give me company", I ask. He nods.

"I couldn't help myself. You're really pretty", He chuckles in an almost dorky kind of way. It's cute though.

"Are you flirting with me", I fold my arms across my chest and raise an eyebrow.

"I uh, I don't know what to...", He trails off and purses his lips. He clears his throat. "I'm sorry", He looks back quickly turning his attention back to me. "I mean you're very attractive and-", I cut him off again.

"You're definitely flirting with me", I say with a smile. "You're so sweet though. There's no way you're friends with these jerks", He laughs.

"I am.", He leans back on his heels. "Garrett and Jasper are cool, It's the brothers that are jerks. I don't talk to them much", I look over his shoulder at the back of Edwards head.

"They can be jerks at times", I space out slightly just staring at the back of Edwards head. I hear Mike talking but have no energy to zone back in on our conversation. Edward has toned down his asshole ways around me. He still has a ways to go on becoming a decent person, but he's shown me that he is trying, and he is capable.

"You know what I mean", I zone back in on him and he's laughing so I join in having no clue what was said.

"Yea", Is all that I say to him.

"So can I", He asks expectantly. I must have the most confused look on my face, because he continues. "You're number", I sit quietly not understanding. "Can I have your number? We can get together, movie maybe, if thats what you're into", My eyes widen in surprise. I'm not even sober enough to comprehend life at the moment.

"My number? My cell phone number", He nods. What possible reason do I have for not giving it to him? He seems really sweet. "Yeah, sure", I shrug and recite to him my number. He calls my phone. I fish it out of my pocket. "This is you, right?", He nods.

"Yea that's me", He says smiling.

"Okay guy, I'm going to save you under, 'my name is Mike', is that cool", He throws his head back laughing.

"Bella, help me please", I feel my arm being tugged as I'm putting my phone away and I almost tumble off of my seat.

"I'll be right back", I say to Mike as I am being pulled away. I close my eyes for a second and open them looking around, realizing I'm in a bathroom. I hear crying. I look forward. "Oh god!"

"Bella", I hear Tanya whine.

"What do we do", Kate asks me. "She's never been this drunk before"

"I can't fucking deal with this shit", I say with a hand over my eyes. "I'm going to get Edward.", I reach for the door.

"What's he going to do? Bella, look at her clothes", I look. Her left breast is out, and her skirt is lifted covering nothing. "No one should see her like this."

"Why is she in the tub", I ask.

"I really, honestly don't know. I came in here to use the bathroom, and she was in her, like she's sitting now, but with the water running", I run a hand down my face. "What do we do?", She asks.

"I don't know, I don't know. Let me think", I tap my forehead. "I'll be right back", I walk back inro the living room.

"Hey Bella", I hear my name, and I look over to see Mike. I hold up my finger.

"Give me one minute, okay", I burp, and cover my mouth. That's fucking unladylike. Walking forward I spot Alice. I tug her arm. "You have clothes here right"

"What", She yells.

"Do you have clo-", She interrupts me.

"What? Bella, I don't understand. Speak fucking English will ya", I roll my eyes.

"Listen, are your clothes here", I finally ask.

"Yea they are. In Jazzy's room, over there", she tries to point and almost falls. Edward comes out of nowhere and catches her. "Woopsy, I almost fell, but you caught me", She then laughs.

"Alice, can I borrow some of your clothes", I ask her, looking up at Edwards confused face.

She waves me off. "Sure, yea babe, take whatever you need", I start to walk away.

"Where are you going", Edward grabs my arm, but I tug myself free, almost falling over.

I walk into Jaspers room and shut the door behind myself. I flip the switch in search of her clothes. I spot a bag near the bed and I grab it. I hear the door open and roll my eyes knowing who it is.

"What do you want", I ask him still looking for clothes. I grab a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, throwing it over my shoulder. Then I think about it. She may have wanted to wear this tomorrow. "Fuck", I'm too drunk for this.

"What are you doing", I hear him ask. Maybe Edward has basketball shorts that she can wear.

I drop Alice's clothes. "I need shorts", He looks at me confused. "Seriously, I need them now.", He opens the door. "And a shirt", I follow him to his room.

"What is this for", He says when we reach his room. I don't answer him, and he smirks shaking his head, looking for what I asked for. He pulls it out and I snatch it away, making a beeline for the bathroom. "Bella", He calls. I continue walking.

I step into the bathroom, closing the door. "Help me get her up", We reach down for her and try to pull her up. I grab the towel on the wall ready to help her undress.

"You two are awesome. I love you guys", she slurs.

"Right now I hate you", She slips as we try to pull her out. "Fuck", We almost drop her. She starts laughing. I roll my eyes. This would be so much easier to do five shots ago.

"Bella", there's a knock at the door before it opens. In walks Edward, and he looks from me to Tanya to Kate, sighs and looks up at the ceiling. He reaches out, and gets her out of the tub, and sitting on the toilet.

"Get out, we have to dress her", I push him until he is on the other side of the door and I close it.

We dress her quickly, pulling her to stand with her arms around our necks. When I open the door Edward is still standing there. "Can you drive us home", He stares down into my eyes with a look of frustration. I know that I told him I would stay the night but I have to help Kate with Tanya.

He breaks our connection, looks away, and with closed eyes he nods, flaring his nostrils. We take a step out of the bathroom. He groans. "Let me get her", He puts the arm she has around my neck around his and puts his arm under her knees, lifting her. She's completely passed out with her head against his chest. The sight of her so vulnerable, wrapped in his arms causes a pang of jealousy. I don't know if anything will come of my feelings for Edward, but what I do know is that I don't like this feeling in my chest.

We walk through the crowd of people, I kiss Alice on the cheek and we are out of the door.

A few minutes later we pull up to our dorm, and he picks Tanya up again, walking her into our dorm and into her bed.

"Thanks Edward.", Kate says to him looking down at het sister passed out on her bed.

"No problem", He says as we walk out of her room to the front door. Hevwalks out of the front door without a word rubbing the back of his neck, but spins around quickly resting both hands on the door posts. He leans toward me. "You're supposed to stay with me", He says lowly. I look away quickly, but I can still feel his eyes on me. Why does he want me to stay with him so badly. What will that accomplish? He takes a step towards me dropping his arms. He cranes his neck to catch my gaze but I wont let him. He reaches for my elbows and I make a mistake and look up into his eyes and I fel a connection there, and I never want to look away. Please don't say my name! I silently beg of him. Please!

"Bella",

Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, I really hope that you're enjoying the story. I have a few surprises up my sleeves for you. This will be about 15 or so chapters long, so we still have so much left to this story. Don't give up on it!

Please review. It honestly gets me excited about writing. I put aside my personal life to write because I am so so hooked to these characters. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I should have about 2 more updates before the week is over. Thank you so much for reading.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

It took everything out of me last night to utter these words to Edward. "You should go. I have class in the morning", He looks stunned, but nods his head, puts his hands in his pockets and backs away, his eyes never leaving mines. I close the door, and lean my back against it trying to slow down my racing heart. I breathe out through my nose with a hand over my chest, with my eyes closed.

God, I want him so bad. I can't believe that I was able to resist him once again. He doesn't even realize that he's helping me to become immune to his charm.

The next day I wake up with a smile on my face, and thank god I don't have a hangover. I get up and get dressed for class. My classes go by quickly, and I go home to get dressed for Edwards dad's charity football game at the park. I talked Kate into coming, but Tanya wasn't able to even get out of bed.

We dress comfortablely, me with shorts and a tank top, with my hair in a ponytail through my baseball cap. Kate looks the same, minus the baseball cap, she does have sunglasses on.

We leave and make our way down and to the sidewalk, ready to walk to the park when I look out of the corner of my eye to see that I'm being waved at. I look over and see the guy from lastnight.

"Hey, it's my name's Mike", I walk over and he holds his arm out for a hug so I give him one.

"Where are you two headed", He asks looking from me to Kate, I almost forgot she was there.

"Oh, sorry, Mike this is my friend Kate. Kate this is Mike", She looks at me confused but waves at him. He leans back on his heels and nods. "Oh, yea, and we're going to the uh, the football game. Are you going?", I ask him.

"Yea, I'm on my way right now. I was supposed to play, but my coach didn't think it was a good idea.", He smiles and I mirror it.

"So you play for our actually team?", He nods. "So you're really good then", He laughs.

"You could say that", He say looking bashful about it. "Hey you two want to ride with me over there? I have my car so...", He trails off.

"Yea, thanks", I look over at Kate who shrugs. We follow him to a Jeep and hop in.

Minutes later we pull up and there's literally people everywhere. "This must be a big event", I ask.

"Yea, it's an every year thing. Mr. Cullen is a pretty cool guy. Anybody can come and play if they give a donation, and the people coming to watch give donations too.

"So its basically free to watch the game", He nods. "All of those guys gave donations just to play", He nods again. Including Edward.

We all get out of the car and walk over to the bleachers, taking a seat. I see girls at the gate hollering Edward's name, but he looks uninterested in them, completely focused.

I sit next to Mike, with Kate on the other side of him watching the guys pick teams. I feel Kate tap my thigh and I look over at her. "Isn't that Jake", she asks and my eyes widen. I search the group of guys and there he is laughing with Paul and Sam near where they are splitting off teams.

"Are they playing", she shrugs. I look up and realize my head is nearly in Mike's lap. "Sorry", I say and he holds his hands up with a smile saying it's okay. I look over at Kate, pointing at Mike. "Isn't he nice?", she nods. "It's such a change of pace hanging out with these assholes.", I roll my eyes. "You're the most decent guy I've been around in a long time", He smiles at my confession probably extremely glad his parents taught him manners.

I feel eyes on me all of a sudden and I look around turning in my seat. It's hard to explain but the way that my heart begins to race, I think I already know what set of eyes are on me. And then I see him. Glancing up into the bleachers with an unreadable look on his face. I look away quickly.

"Bella", Alice sits behind me hugging my shoulders. Rose sits next to her looking down at Mike with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey Alice, Rose", I wave to Rose. She points to Mike and mouths 'who is he', they are both looking at me expectantly.

"Mike", He looks over at me. "These are my friends Alice and Rose", He looks back at them with a wave, but their eyes come to realization.

"Oh we've met", Rose says and looks away.

"You look strangely different from the back", Alice pipes in and I laugh. "You guys see my Jazzy? Isn't he delicious", Mike snorts. "Shut it Mike. I'm not talking to you", The rest of us look at him. "You bitches can stop looking now. He's mines", I laugh at her, this chick is crazy.

"I'm looking at Emmett", Rose says. "God, I hope he takes his shirt off. He looks so good drenched in sweat and glistening and-", Mike stands up.

"I'll text you later Bella. I'm going over there", He bends down and kisses my cheek before walking away.

"Bella, how did you meet Mike", Alice asks watching him walk away.

"Last night, he just walked up to me, and he's nice, so...", I shrug, looking out on the field. I see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett without shirts on along with a few other guys. I see Jacob, Sam, and Paul with there shirts on standing opposite, Edward and the guys. Paul throws the ball, and it spirals into Jakes hands and he runs. Alice takes me away from the game.

"Bella, Edward hates him", Alice says to me. I feel Kate scoot over next to me. Why should I care rather Edward hates him or not?

"So does Emmett", Rose says.

"Well Mike's not too fond of them either", I respond not looking back at either of them. "Edward hates everyone", I say almost bitterly as I watch the game.

Alice scuffs. "He does not"

"Why should I care if Edward likes him or not", I finally ask whats on my mind.

"Because, he-", Alice starts but Rose hits her. I glance back. "You guys are um, friends", Alice clears her throat waiting for me to respond. I turn back to the game.

"You can barely call us that", I state sadly. They begin a conversation behind me as I watch the game. Edward's team is running the ball and I can tell this is about to get messy. "Alice, is your family rich or something", It's been on my mind for awhile but I never got around to ask Edward.

"It's not something we like to flaunt", She says. "Anybody want anything from the stand?", I shake my head no.

"Bella, have you talked to Charlie", Kate asks and my eyes widen. Fuck, I haven't called my dad and I've been here almost a month. I shake my head no.

"I'll call him later", I glance over at her. "You called your dad", she shakes her head no. "Tanya told me she talked to him last week and he's fine.", I nod and turn back to the game just in time to see Jacob tackle Edward and its a dirty tackle. I cover my mouth looking on, hoping he's okay. Edward gets up like it doesn't bother him, gets back on play. They hike the ball, and Jasper throws the ball to Edward who takes off, he's really fast and he gets farther this time, but is taken down by Jacob again with another dirty hit.

"I wonder what the score is", Kate says.

"Edwards team is up by a touch down", I tell her, she doesn't quite follow this game.

Edward sets off to run and Jasper throws him the ball again, and he's close to a touch down when out of nowhere Jacob basically upper cuts him. Edward falls back, and onto the ground. I stand from my seat as Edward gets up and punches Jacob in the face, then he lunges at him, tackling him to the ground. Paul jumps in the fight punching Edward in the face, Edwards head whips to the side, but snaps back. Garrett, Jasper and Emmett jump Paul, and Sam, and a few others jump in before you know it, it's a full fight on the field. Referees, and other adults break it apart. I look over and see Alice with a tall blonde man with a megaphone. When the fight is completely broken up, the guy yells through the megaphone that the game is over, he thanks everyone for participating, and for their donations. I see Edward spit out blood and make his way off the field.

The girl from yesterday, Heidi, I think that was her name, meets him by the gate. He pushes it open. She gets in his face trying to touch his face, but he walks away from her, gets into his car and drives off. I rush down the bleachers to Jacob, him and his friends are laughing with each other.

"Jacob", I call. He walks over and picks me up into a hug. I shove away from him. "Why are you here", He looks at me confused.

"I'm staying with Paul for awhile", He says.

"That was a dirty hit, Jake", I push for him to talk. He shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have hit Edward like that. "You hurt him"

"Why do you care Bella? He had it coming", Jacob replies looking down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"He had it coming?", I question him. "This was a friendly game for charity, Jacob. That wasn't necessary", He nods looking away.

"I have to go Bells. I'll see you around", He walks to the guys and they all walk away. I need to get to Edward to make sure that he's okay. I rush through the crowd looking for Garrett, but he's nowhere to be found. I spot Mike.

"Hey, Mike you mind giving me a ride", He smiles, looking over at his friends, he says his goodbyes and leads me to his car.

"So that was an interesting game", He says to me, and I barely comprehend his words, my body shaking with anger towards Jake.

"Yea it was...interesting", He laughs.

"Glad I listened to my coach", He continues to laugh.

"Can you take me to Edwards", He looks over at me and nods his head yes, turning on the street. He stops in front of the building.

"I'll be at the party tonight", He smiles over at me. I nod with pursed lips anxious to jump out of his jeep.

"Cool, I'll see you then", I hope out without a glance back. I get to the door and knock. It's opened seconds later. Edwards stands there dripping wet with only a towel around his lower half. I accidentally glance down, but look back up at his face quickly. "Are you okay", I walk through the door closing it behind me.

"Yea", Is all he says, making his way to his room. I follow him.

"I didn't know that Jake was going to be there, Edward", I close his room door, and turn to face him. His back is to me, and I open my mouth to speak but he drops his towel. I close my eyes and turn around. Neither of us speak. Minutes pass and I don't hear any movement behind me. "Are you decent", I ask. He doesn't say anything, but I hear his computer chair squeak. I turn around and see him with sweat pants on and no shirt with his hands behind his head. I walk over to him examining his face. He has a cute on his eyebrow that is still slightly bleeding and he has a cut along his cheek.

"I'll be right back", He purses his lips, leaning back in his chair and he nods. I go to the bathroom, grab a rag and I wet it. I find neosporin in the medicine cabinet, and rush back in to see him in the same spot I left him. "Hold still", I say as I approach his face. He opens his eyes and pierces me with his gaze.

"It's fine Bella", He tries to sit up. I stop him.

"This hasn't stopped bleeding Edward. Just stop, lay back", I press the rag to his eye, and hold it there.

His lips turns up into a smile. "I don't think you're doing this right",

"Shut up", I laugh. "Give me a break okay", I stare into his eyes, he stares back into mines and I feel it again. A familiar connection, like a string tugging inside of me that makes breathing harder to do, it clouds my mind and all that I see is him. I shake my head looking away, I remove the rag and apply neosporin to the cut.

"What is that", He asks me. I show him the tube. Backing away from him, not able to look in his eyes again. He stretches and sits up in his seat getting comfortable. I drape the rag along his desk. "Hand me that", He points at the rag, and I give it to him. He tosses it into his laundry basket. I look over at him to see him cross his arms over his chest as he stares me down.

"What", I ask him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing", He shrugs not looking away. He pushes back with his legs and the chair rocks back.

"Why are you staring at me", I ask slowly not looking away from him either.

He shrugs again. "Why were you with Newton", I raise an eyebrow.

"Who", I ask shortly not knowing what he's talking about.

"Mike Newton", I nod my head. "Why were you with him today", I scuff.

"Are you seriously questioning who I choose to hang out with", I roll my eyes looking away. He stands from his seat.

"You're getting good at this", He states with a smirk. He stretches his arm out.

"At what, Edward", I ask him quickly and with hostility. He's frustrating me with his questions.

"Just tell me, Bella, are you fucking him", He ask raising his voice slightly, he looks down at me, walking closer.

"Are you kidding me Edward? You did not just ask me that", I say indignantly raising my voice.

He takes a few threatening steps closer to me with each word that he says."Are you f-", He starts to ask me again.

I interrupt him, looking straight into his eyes. "No.", I state quickly. "I'm not you, Edward. I don't fuck people that I barely know", He smirks and walks away, but turns back to me quickly.

"I'm never going to be a decent guy in your eyes", He takes a step away from me. "Am I", I don't speak because honestly I don't know how to answer. "You know what Bella, I don't know what to do, alright. I am completely stuck on you, and I just-", I stare at him, as he slowly stalks back towards me. "I don't know what this is", He stops a breathe away from me. I part my lips sighing as my body buzzes with him so close to me. There's no denying the attraction that we have for each other. My breathing becomes shallow as he reaches a hand to my face. I make a noise that even I'm not familiar with as he pushes his body against mines trapping me between the door and his body. My breathe hitches at the movement and I bite my bottom lip fighting a whimper from escaping my lips. "You feel it too", It's not a question, but I find myself nodding. With his hand to my cheek he runs his thumb across my bottom lip. I close my eyes and exhale loving the feeling his touch brings me. I reopen my eyes to see him staring at me, and fuck, the look on his face makes pools of wetness rush between my legs.

He glances down at my lip before leaning in and claiming them. I moan into his mouth at the initial contact. I've never been kissed like this before. Kissing Edward is better than the past sexual encounters that I've had. He continues to kiss me, placing his hands onto my hips holding me firmly to him. Unaware of my actions I place my hands in his hair and tug, loving the grunt sounds that he makes into my mouth. He pulls back and moves my hair out of my face, looking into my eyes. If I wasn't already turned on, the look on his face would have surely done it.

I pull him back to me by his shoulders kissing him feverishly, hating to be so close yet so far from what I want. God, this feels so good. He grabs onto my thighs quickly lifting them around his waist, as he grinds his center into mines. I moan out loud wishing we didn't have clothes between us. He presses me closer to the wall if at all possible, and presses himself closer to me. I open my mouth, loving the feeling, and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

Before I know whats happening, he has his hands on my ass and my back is on his bed, with him firmly between my legs. "Bella", He groans out loud as his lips find mines in a searing kiss. I reach for his sweat pants but he moves my hand, and continues to kiss me. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist, pushing up towards his erection. He's so hard and thick, and fuck I want him so bad. I unwrap my legs reaching for his sweatpants again. He moves my hand again, and pulls away from me. I furrow my eyebrows looking up at him. He completely moves from me, he wipes a hand across his face, and backs away from me. "I can't", He says quietly.

I sit up in his bed, catching my breathe, closing my legs feeling completely stupid from throwing myself at him. He doesn't want me like I want him. "I'm sorry", He states not looking at me, and it's like the nail in the coffin. I'm confused, he said that he wanted me, why is he apologizing. I move my hair from my face.

I've got to get out of here. Without speaking to him I get up and walk to his door. "Wait, Bella", He grabs my arm and I pull it away from him looking him dead in his eyes. "Stay with me", He says sadly, and I'm so pissed at him, that I find the will to look away. Without another word or look back in his direction, I leave. Its so easy for him to fuck around, but with me he can't. I've never felt so unwanted in my life. He can't? He can't have sex with me? He doesn't want me? Fuck him. Anyone of the guys here would be happy if I came on to them. Mike looks like he's up for it.

Once I'm outside of Edwards dorm building I take out my phone and text Mike.

You want to hang out? -Bella.

Fuck you Edward. I say it like mantra.

Sure. My place or yours? -Mike.

I'll show Edward. You can't tease me, and I'm not going to end up like Tanya, obsessed over a guy that wants nothing to do with me.

Thank you for reading! Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, your reviews made me want to get another update up today, I was so excited to read what you thought. I learned something today while reading reviews; it is so hard to please everyone, but I am trying and hoping that I'm doing a good job at it. I want you to read and know that I'm actually taking your suggestions into consideration. I write after I read the reviews that way I know what direction everyone wants the story to go in.

Keep the reviews coming. Thanks for reading. :)

Bella Pov

I timidly walk into Mike's dorm room, following behind him. "Hey, Bella. You remember me", I hear as I'm walking. I turn to face the guy from the social. "It's me, James.", I cross my arms. Of course I remember the handsy blonde haired blue eyed weirdo.

"Yea, I remember", I start to turn around but he taps my arm. I roll my eyes turning back to face him. Mike stands beside me silently, James looks up.

"I thought you were with Cullen", He says glancing from me to Mike. "He said you were his girl", I shake my head ready to get away from this creep, hating the fact that he brought Edward up.

"Yea, well, not anymore", I turn around and so does Mike.

"Let me know when you're up for a little fun", I hear him say and I scuff following Mike into his room. He closes the door.

"Your roommate gives me the creeps.", He laughs, fixing up his bed.

"You can sit-", He looks around, and his eyes fall on his chair which has clothes on it. He picks them up and throws them in his bin. "You can sit anywhere", He smiles and I smile back sitting on his bed. I grab his hands and he sits on the bed with me.

"So you're dating Edward, huh", Mike asks.

I release his hands. "Edward is...nobody.", He nods, putting his hands together in his lap.

"So, you two aren't dating", I shake my head no. "No? Oh okay good, cause I kind of want to date you", I smile at his dorky nature.

"How is it that you're so dorky, but you're on the football team", I fold my arms raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that I was dorky", He replies.

"No, I just mean like, you don't seem comfortable around girls", He seems like he has no clue what to do with a girl.

"Only girls that I like", He confesses and I smile. He is so sweet it utterly amazes me how he can be friends with such assholes.

"You're not really friends with that guy", I point to the door.

"Who James?", I nod. "No, he's just my roommate. I really only hang around my best friend Ben and his friends Riley and Royce. Occasionally, I hang out with Garrett, and Jasper", I nod. "You're going to Edward's party right",

"Yeah, it's for Alice, and she's cool so I'll be there.", I hear a knock at the door, and then it opens. Theres a tall guy, with blonde hair and brown eyes, his skin as pale as my own.

"Mike, hey are you going to-", He stops talking when he sees me. "Whoa, you're Garrett's little sister, Becca right"

"It's Bella", Mike says for me.

"And I'm his cousin", I say, and the guy nods, waving us off.

"We're all going to Edward's now. He's got bud, booze and bitches. You ready", Mike shakes his head no. Hearing Edwards name makes me instantly sick to my stomach. I almost feel like I might cry, but I fight the feeling of hopelessness. Why doesn't he want me?

"No, I'll be over later", Mike says as Riley backs out.

"You sure that Garrett's okay with this? He warned us all", Riley looks between Mike and I. "Maybe I should ask him", Mike gets up and closes the door in his face. "She's off limits dude. You're going to get your ass beat."

"Riley, get away from my door", Mike yells, then turns to me. "This is what I have to deal with"

"Ben, come and talk some sense into your friend. He's fucking Garrett's little sister, Becca", I hear Riley say and now it's my turn to intervene.

"Mike, dude, listen to Riley-", A guy who I'm assuming is Ben starts.

I walk to the door and sling it open. "My name is Bella, you asshole, get the fuck away from Mike's door, before I take both of your dicks and tie them together. Do we have a fucking understanding", They both nod their heads yes and I slam the door shut. I put my head in my hands. "I am surrounded by fucking assholes", I hop back onto Mike's bed, and I look at him. He's not a bad looking guy at all.

But does he make your heart flutter? Does it make you weak at the knees with one look? Does he turn you on with the slightest whisper of your name? I don't want to think about Edward. I want to think about Mike. I'm in his bed, I want him right? I want him to make me feel all of those things, and he can right?

I launch myself at Mike attacking his lips without any hesitation. I look into his eyes, but they are all wrong, so I look away. I kiss his lips and they are chapped, not smoothed and tender like Edwards.

His hands grip around my back, not my hips where Edward likes to touch, He doesn't squeeze me how Edward does. He doesn't make me breathless, I don't feel anything, and I want to feel.

He continues to kiss me back and I straddle his waist.

"Slow down Bella", He chuckles. He leans up and kisses me. God, this is so just wrong. What am I doing here?

Oh yeah you idiot, you thought that making out with another guy would make you forget about Edward. Not only did I want to forget Edward, I wanted to hurt him for rejecting me.

I move my hair back and sit up. "I'm sorry", I laugh still straddling him. I sit up with my hands on his chest. "You probably think I'm a slutbucket or something", We both laugh.

"No, no, it's okay. I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you", He folds his arms behind his head. "And I'm enjoying the view", I swat his chest playfully.

"Okay, my name's Mike, you are showing your true colors", He sits up and I almost fall back.

"You think maybe you'd want to go see a movie with me this weekend", He asks nervously.

I shrug. "Sure. Saturday", I ask him.

"Seems so far away", I make a face.

"It is far away.", I laugh. I look down, and can visibly see his erection. "I should, um-", I move off of him. He clears his throat.

"Yeah", He kicks his legs so they are hanging off of the bed. He scratches the back of his head. I have to find something to talk to him about. Sitting in the silence is uncomfortable.

"Hey so what are you majoring in", He shakes his head.

"I'm still undecided, just taking General courses. What about you?", He turns his body slightly in my direction.

"English.", I say shortly. "You don't know what you want to do with your life", He laughs not looking in my direction.

"I don't know, I uh, kind of just hope that I can play professional football", I nod smiling as the door burst open.

"Hey, Mike, can I catch a ride with you to Garrett's house.", A very handsome blonde haired guy stands at the door. He takes in my appearance, but looks at Mike waiting for an answer.

"Yea sure Royce, let me just get dressed.", Royce closes the door. "You don't mind going there this early do you", He looks over at me. I shake my head no.

"I'd really rather not go over there at all, but it is Alice's birthday party", I shrug. He nods his head and stands changing his shirt. I wait by the door for him.

"I mean I was enjoying just talking to you but If I don't leave he's just going to keep bugging me", I laugh while nodding my head because I understand what he's going through.

He reaches out for my hand and I'm skeptical at first. I've only known him a day and he's acting as if we are dating.

Of course he is Bella. You just sexually assaulted him in his bed not ten minutes ago.

I give him my hand and he interlocks them smiling at me. We walk out of his room and out of his dorm. Royce is already in the car in the front seat. Mike opens the back door for me and I get in thanking him. He then walks around the car and gets in.

"So Mike, your not going to introduce me to this beauty", Mike smiles shaking his head.

"Royce this is Bella, Bella you don't need to know him but this is Royce.", Royce turns in his seat looking back at me.

"You're Garrett's Bella right", I nod. "Damn, you're cuter than I expected", Royce exclaims.

"Hey-", Mike starts to say.

"No, Mike seriously. Look at that body man", I roll my eyes, folding my arms.

"Can you turn around please", I ask him not so nicely. He's cute an all, but majorly fucking annoying.

"Bitch", I hear him mumble. We sit quietly for awhile. "So Mike, are you sharing this hot piece of ass or no", Royce says as the car pulls up.

"I can fucking hear you, jackass", I hop out of the truck.

"Dude", I hear Mike say, and I roll my eyes, and walk ahead of them to the dorm. I hear the music playing from outside of the closed door. I walk in and the dorm room is crowded. I instantly look for Alice.

I spot her of course, by the alcohol. "Bella", she shouts and a few heads whip in our direction. She hugs me, then backs up to take her shot. I found myself glancing around the room. I tell myself that I'm not looking for anyone in particular, when really, I am. I'm looking for Edward.

Out of nowhere, I feel a hand snake into my hand, look up and see Mike. He leans over to whisper in my hear. "I'm sorry for what he said. I don't share, or whatever he was talking about", I laugh and mouth 'it's ok'

"Do you drink", He shakes his head no. "Smoke", I ask pointing to Garrett near the door, and that's when I see Edward staring at me. His sexy ass stare me down from across the room and I'm almost drawn to him. I turn away from Edward and take a shot.

"Hey Bella. Where have you been", Kate says from beside me. "Edwards been freaking out looking for you. He came to our dorm, I told him that you weren't there", I nod. I didn't mean to worry him. It just pissed me off how he was acting. I turn my head back to look at Edward and I see him looking down at a girls ass that's dancing in front of him. I fold my arms feeling my body overheat. I almost feel humiliated. He looks up and sees me looking, while staring at me he takes a swig from his cup. His eyes never leaving mine. I raise my eyebrow at him, his face never changes. I wish that I could read his mind. I want to shout, 'What game are you playing at', His face almost looks angry.

"You okay Bella", Mike asks and I drop my gaze, and look over at him smiling. I reach back and pour a cup of rum, drinking half of the cup quickly. I squint my eyes shut, as the alcohol goes down my throat. I turn to Mike and wrap my arms around his neck bringing him close, staring over his shoulder at Edward. I whisper in his ear.

"Do you want anything to drink", He shakes his head no.

"No I'm fine", He says and I look over at Alice to see her eyes locked on me. When I look her way, she looks away shaking her head. She walks away. I feel like I disappointed her in some way. I drink down the rest of my cup and put it on the bar, wrapping my arms back around Mike's neck, swaying to the music. I close my eyes enjoying the music, trying not to think. Don't think about the piercing green eyes that are no doubt on you at the moment. I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a strong hand.

I feel my arm being tugged away from Mike and I look in the direction that I'm being pulled. "Bella, I need to talk to you", Its Edward. He pulls again and I move my arms from Mike's neck. "Now, Bella", He demands and reaches for me, but I pull my arm away from him. The hurt in his eyes makes me regret my actions but damn I'm hurt too.

"Edward, man, calm down-", Mike says moving between Edward and I.

"Newton, who the fuck asked you to speak.", Edward says rudely, and I feel a few eyes on our confrontation. "Bella", He practically shouts and I don't move from my spot. He takes a step towards me looking me in my eyes, it's the look he gives me when he really wants me to do what he says. Mike puts a hand out in front of Edwards stomach, Edward grabs that arm and twists it behind Mike's back, slamming his body against the bar before I could blink. His eyes snap back to look at me. I'm frozen in my spot.

"Edward, stop it", I hear Alice say. At this point everybody sees the confrontation, and I can practically see the rumor mill starting right before my eyes. Garrett walks up, and pats Edward on the back.

"Let him go, man", Garrett tries to slowly pry Edward away from Mike. Edwards eyes are still on me as he backs away slowly and turns walking all the way to his room. He slams the door.

I slowly walk around Mike trying to follow Edward to his room. "Bella, don't go in there right now. He's upset", Alice pulls my arm. I snatch my arm walking to Edwards room. For some strange reason I feel as though I should knock first, so I do.

I knock and there's silence so I walk in, mentally preparing myself for this conversation. I close the foor behind me, leaning against it, I wrap my arms around myself. He's in his chair, his back to me, with a blunt in his mouth. He lights it, and removes it, opening his mouth to speak.

"Get the fuck out", I hear Edward say lowly, and I flinch at his words. I don't say anything or move. Then he turns around in his chair, I blink quickly and tears well in my eyes, he has the scariest look on his face.

"Edward, why are you mad at me", I ask, and his nostrils flare as he turns away from me smoking his blunts.

He speaks with his back to me. "Why the fuck am I mad Bella", He asks me loudly. I jump at the tone of his voice, standing up straighter. He doesn't speak for the longest time. I see him run a hand through his hair tugging at it, then he slouches over his computer desk, resting his elbows there. His head drops and he shakes it, looking down. "God damn it Bella, you are-", He trails off in a low voice. "You are so stupid", His head snaps over to look at me.

"I am-", I start to speak.

"You are so fucking stupid if you think I don't want you.", He turns around, gets up and walks towards me. "You think that I don't want you?", He points to himself with one hand, and I squirm where I stand, loving the slow way that he's stalking towards me. Loving the way that his eyes roam up and down my body. "You were trying to piss me off by coming here with Newton?", I drop my arms. He stops in the middle of the room across from me, reaches back and puts the blunt in the ashtray. "I know that you were with him today, and guess who the fuck I had to hear it from"

"Edward it's none of your business who I-", I try to say.

"Who you what, Bella? It's none of my business who you what? Fuck around with", He doesn't wait for a response. "Bella, I will fucking destroy him if I ever see you with him again", He says raising his voice, which pisses me off. Who are you to demand anything from me?

I point at him. "And who the fuck are you-", I say only to be interrupted again.

"Bella, I swear to god, I swear to fucking god-",I interrupt him.

"Don't give me that shit Edward. I'm not the one that passes girls around and-", He interrupts me again turning away pulling at his hair.

"Are you going to keep throwing that shit in my face. Fuck", He turns back to me. "I gave that shit up for you", He points at me. "I fucking told you that I would, and I was serious, but you won't take me seriously"

"You pushed me away t-", I say quietly, he makes me feel like a child.

"God damn it, Bella-", He yells cutting me off.

"Any of those whores out there can touch you, and you're ready to fuck them, but as soon as-", I try to say raising my voice above his but he cuts me off again.

He walks right in front of me. "I don't give a fuck about them", He shouts and I stop talking altogether. He stares down at me with his nostrils flaring angrily. "I never gave a fuck about them", His voice breaks, and his words pierce my heart. "Why are you so stubborn", He whispers.

"Why did you pull away from me?", I say and he turns away from me.

"Bella, because I made a promise to myself that I was going to do right by you.", He trails off at the end like he lost all of his energy. "I'm going to do right by someone, for the first time in my life. I wanted that. I want that", He exhales. "I just want a chance to be with you", He says lowly taking a seat on his bed across from where I'm standing. I finally hear him. I hear what he's saying. He shakes his head. I don't know what to say. It was stupid of me to even go to Mike's room, but it did make me realize how much I love being around Edward. I have to let him know.

"I feel it too", His head snaps up and he looks at me. "That flutter in your chest when I'm around?", His eyebrows furrow. "I feel that too", He stands and walks slowly towards me. "I feel it, Edward, and it's scary", He slowly reaches out for me, as the tears that were welling up threaten to fall. "I didn't want to fall for you. I don't want to"

"Hey, look at me-", He cranes his neck and pushes my hair out of ny face.

"You're going to break my heart, and I didn't come here for that", He cups my face and neither of us speak. I love the feeling he gives me, I didn't even feel this way about Jake. I can't explain it. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Edward lifting my chin, He looks in to my eyes, and playfully smirks.

"Are you always this whiny", He ask with a smile and I furrow my eyebrows. He raises both eyebrows. "Because I don't like whiny girls", He smiles looking me into my eyes. I wipe my tears away laughing as more tears fall, he helps me to wipe them away.

"Don't answer my question with a question", I whisper to him. "I don't care if you like me", He kisses my lips slowly and it takes my breathe away.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "You do care", I smile up at him remembering one of our first conversations. It wasn't that long ago, but for him to remember word for word what he said, makes me want to be brave and step into a relationship with him. "So only your boyfriend can make you smile like that", I break out into an even bigger smile. I had on Kate's ridiculous skirt when we had that conversation, and I was slightly high. I think I liked Edward then too, I just hated to admit that he made me feel anything but noxious.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I don't like labels", I say softly searching his eyes, wondering where he's going with this.

"So what if I ask you to be my girlfriend", He looks me deep into my eyes begging me to say yes. "No games Bella. I promise never to lie to you", I want nothing more than for him to be mines. I don't want to feel like I have to share him, or wonder if he's cheating on me. Jacob already made me a bit insecure about myself, I can't handle another relationship ending in the same way.

Instead of answering him I reach up and kiss him. I pull back and look up into his vibrant green eyes. "What if I told you yes", He kisses me smiling against my lips.

"Then I would tell you to stay the fuck away from Newton", He leans back down to kiss me.

"What if I told you that I have a date with him on Saturday", I try to reach and kiss him but he pulls back.

"You told him you would go on a date with him", Edward snaps at me. "Bella, I will break his face, cancel it"

"Why should I have to cancel", Of course I can cancel, but I hate when he tells me what to do.

"Why should you have to cancel? Bella thats not a serious question is it", He's back to yelling.

"Why do I have to bend to your every will", I say back to him. "I have free will, Edward, and if I say that Mike is a friend, then you should trust me", He side eyes me.

"You are unfuckingbelievable, you know that", He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. "Unfuckingbelievable", He mutters against my lips. "Come on, I'm going to flaunt you around", He grabs my hand.

"Stop it Edward, don't go caveman on me in there okay", He nods, but somehow I don't think he'll be able to do it. We walk out of his room and see Alice with a bottle to her mouth. She smiles when she sees us.

"Open up", She holds the bottle above Edwards head, he tilts his head and drinks nearly the rest of the bottle. The people around us that see him hoop and holler like idiots. Garrett pulls him away, and I see them walk over to the coffee table to roll. I walk over to Mike. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't eve acknowledge my presence. But as soon as I open my mouth he speaks.

"So you are dating him", Mike asks and I nod. He nods also, looking away. "It's okay. I'm an understanding guy", I smile at him.

"You're a great guy", I pat his arm.

"Not great enough for you", He looks over at me sadly. I'm speechless. "Friends", He holds out his hand and I shake it. Still holding my hand he leans down and kisses my cheek. "I hope he's great enough", He pulls back. "Because you deserve it", with that he walks away.

"Mike has got it bad for you", I glance over to see Rose standing there. "I wish Emmett was like that", she points at Mike's retreating form. "Instead of the pig he is", We stand side by side staring at Emmett and Edward, with our arms crossed. There's two girls on the table shaking there asses in their faces while they smoke a blunt. Edward gets up and walks away to the guy I remember earlier is Riley. He gives him the blunt and starts walking in my direction. I look away.

"Where's Kate and Tanya.", I ask her.

"Kate is probably with Garrett in his room, and there's no telling where Tanya is.", I nod feeling an arm snake around my waist.

"Rose", Edward says shortly with a nod of his head, gripping my hips, pulling me close against his chest. Rose looks between the two of us, shaking her head.

"Wait until I tell Alice", She continues to shake her head, walking away. I turn in Edwards arms looking up at him.

"Can I stay with you tonight", I never want to be away from him. He smiles down at me and kisses my lips.

"I wouldn't have let you go tonight if you tried", He leans back down and kisses me, and our connection over takes me. It feels like it's only me and him and this room. I want this feeling forever.

When I wake the next morning, I look around at my surroundings, realizing that I'm not in my bed. I sit straight up and look around Edwards room with a smile on my face. He's nowhere in sight, but I can hear a video game going on the living room and I roll my eyes. It's the perfect opportunity to call my dad. I dial his number.

"Kiddo, I have missed you so much", I smile at his confession.

"I've missed you too dad", I really have missed him, I plan on driving down to see him for the weekend.

We have a great conversation, he mentions sundays with Aunt Carol, and I tell him that I've been there every sunday since I got here. He tells me how my moms doing and asks me to call her, but not until she's back from her trip because she probably wont answer, or have time to talk.

"I'll be there this weekend to visit you dad", I say cheerfully.

"Okay, Bells. Bring Tanya and Kate, their dad would love to see them", He exclaims.

"Sure will Charlie, I'll talk to you later", I say just as the door opens. "Bye dad", I hang up as Edward enters the room. He sits on his bed facing me with a serious look on my face.

"You tell your dad about us", He asks I shake my head no, climbing over to his lap, I sit with my back to him. "Why not"

"Did you tell your parents", I ask him, looking up as I intertwine our fingers together.

"Didn't have to. Alice has a big mouth", I laugh, playing with our fingers. "I need to tell you something.", I nod against his chest. "I want you to go and get tested with me", I look up at him with a confused expression. "Hear me out Be-"

"I've only ever been with Jake, and I'm pretty sure that I'm-", I try to say but he interupts me.

"I know, I know Bella. I just want us to be sure. I want you to be sure. I want you to trust in me", I look up into his eyes, wondering how it was so easy for him to change. It was almost like a switch in him was stuck on asshole, and now he's somebody else. He leans down and kisses my lips, pulling away slowly, my eyes flutter open. I snuggle closer to him loving the feeling of home when I'm in his arm. I love his warmth, I love how protected I feel. I love him. I love him! My eyes widen at the realization.

"Holy fuck

Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short chapter but there's more to come. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

All week I have been trying my hardest to contain these words, 'I love you', from Edward. It's so hard when he looks down at me with those slanted green colored eyes, and I melt, falling for him more and more. He has kept up his promise to himself, not once has he hinted towards sex, or made a move. We mostly just talk and cuddle when I stay at his apartment.

It bothered me at first that he wanted me to get tested with him, but then I realized, it's the smart thing to do. I only caught Jacob cheating once, there's no telling if he'd cheated on me before. We both were clean which was a relief for me, Edward didn't look a bit surprised, almost as if he does this often I wanted to ask him, but it didn't seem appropriate.

Edward brought Mike up last night saying that he was pissed tgat I hadn't cancelled my date with Mike yet. I assured him that Mike was well aware that I was no longer single, but he still insisted that I make it clear to him.

I called Mike and told him that I'm going to visit my dad, and that we'd have to reschedule our 'date'. He was very understanding, and even offered to drive me to Forks to see my dad. I of course declined his offer, making the conversation more awkward.

Edward also asked me if I had told my friends about us yet, and I found myself asking him the same question because I felt guilty. I was almost offended by his question.

I hadn't gotten around to telling Tanya or Kate about Edward and I, and I basically have been avoiding the topic, but I plan on talking to them about it today on our trip to Forks.

Alice was gracious enough to offer us a ride. She was on her way to Forks anyways to visit a friend and said she'd give us a ride there, and my dad's going to drive us back.

Lastnight I stayed wrapped in Edwards arms, and we talked the entire night. It's so hard not to blurt out how much I love him when he acts so amazing. I never once thought I would be this happy in a relationship.

When I got home early this morning I packed an overnight bag, and took it into the living room, sitting down on the couch waiting for Alice Just as I'm about to sit down, there's a knock at the door. I open it and smile when I see who's there.

Edward and Alice walk in, and Alice hugs me first a little too long for Edwards liking. He playfully pushes her out of the way. "Hey", she shouts, but still moves out of his way. He opens his arms wider than necessary swooping his arms down at my waist as he bends to hug me, rocking us from side to side. He nuzzles his nose in the crease of my neck, kisses it and pulls back looking down at me. "You two separate", Alice shouts, and I shake my head, turning away as Edward fully releases me. "You ready", she asks me.

I look around making sure that I have everything. "Yea, let me just call and see where Kate and Tanya are", I reach for my phone to call them but it starts ringing. It's Kate.

"Hello", I answer, putting my overnight bag over my shoulder.

"Bells, Tanya wanted me to let you know that she will not be taking the trip to Forks with us", I roll my eyes. Who cares? I only invited her because my dad told me to.

"That's fine. Where are you", I ask turning back to face Edward and I see his eyes slowly move up my body. I reach over playfully swatting his arm for staring at my ass. He laughs grabbing my arm and pulling me to him.

"I'm with Garrett", Is the only explanation she gives.

"So you're not going to Forks", I ask her sadly, glancing at Alice I see her walk to the bathroom.

"Yea, yea, I'll be there tomorrow. Garrett's going to bring me", I nod my head as if she can see me. "And that way Charlie won't have to bring us back", Makes sense.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then", We say goodbye and hang up. "Neither of them are coming.", I feel myself pout. "Garrett stole my best friend"

"And you stole his best friend", Edward says looking into my eyes. He mimics my pout and I push away from him.

"I'm used to going everywhere with Kate, and we've barely been hanging out.", I look down sadly. I miss her. I hear the front door open quickly, and slam shut.

"Oh look, the happy couple", Rose says sarcastically, as she walks into the kitchen. "Do we have any alcohol", she starts rummaging through the cabinets.

"Rose, are you okay", I walk up to her.

She slams a cabinet. "No, I'm not oh-fucking-kay, and it's your fault", she points at Edward. He points at himself and mouths 'me'.

"Whats going on", I ask her.

She looks down resting her arms on the countertop. "I'm happy for you guys, I really am, but It's so fucking hard to see this shit", she points between the two of us. "And you started this", she points at Edward again. "Emmett doesn't know what the fuck monogamous is, and he's pissing me off", Edward takes a step towards her.

"Rose, I'll talk to him. I'll-", Edward starts to say.

"So what now you're an expert? He's not going to listen to you", She waves us off and starts towards her room. "Just forget it", she walks into her room and slams the door. Alice hears the tail end of the conversation and points to Roses closed door.

"What's her problem", Alice continues towards us. I look over at Edward to see him in deep thought. He rubs the back of his neck.

"She's upset with Emmett", I answer not taking my eyes off of Edward. I wish I could read his mind. I can see the wheels turning in his head. I walk over to him, as he starts for the door. "Where are you going", I ask him. He stops and turns back to face me quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow", He says, reaching out and pulling me towards him he kisses my cheek and is out of the door. I stand there confused.

"And what's his problem", Alice asks.

"I don't know", I readjust the bag in my shoulder, turning to face Alice.

"Where's your friends", She asks heading for the door.

"They're not coming", I follow behind her as we walk out of the door. I lock the door behind me and we head for her car.

On the road, possibly thirty minutes into the drive to Forks my phone buzzes. I grab it out of my pocket and see that it's a text from Edward.

Hey babygirl you light up my world. -Edward.

I laugh out loud looking at the text with a shit eating grin on my face. Before I can respond there's another text.

You better have a smile on your face. -Edward.

"Alice your brother is fucking cheesy", I say to Alice as I respond.

Yea, I do. -Bella

"I've never known him to be cheesy", she says with a smile on her face.

"Well he is", I say while laughing, re-reading his previous text. He's fucking cheesy as hell.

You miss me? -Edward. I smile down at my phone wondering if I should tell the truth or mess with him a little.

"He's a hell of a lot happier", Alice pipes in. "I'm happy that he finally got back into a relationship.", She says to me.

Not even a little bit. -Bella. I text him back deciding to mess with him.

"He said that he hadn't been in a relationship in four years", I reply to Alice.

"Yea, not since Victoria", I whip my head over to look at her, instantly interested in Edwards ex.

"Why'd they break up", I ask her, my interest piqued.

"Um, I don't really know. They were young and stupid. There's no telling" I shake my head like I understand when really I don't. Do I look back on my relationship with Jacob and think that we were just young and stupid?

Tell me that you miss me. -Edward

I smile down at my phone.

Or what? -Bella

"Are you hungry?", Alice asks. "We can stop somewhere", I am actually kind of hungry, but I'm anxious to see my dad.

"I'm okay", I look over at her. "You can stop if you're hungry", She shakes her head no.

I can make you miss me. -Edward.

I turn to Alice thinking of a question. "Alice, do you miss Jasper", she makes a face, glancing over at me like I'm crazy. "I mean, don't you miss him? Don't you want to live with him", she shrugs.

"I see him almost everyday, but yea, I do miss him. Every second that we're apart", She smiles, and I mirror her smile.

I look down feeling my phone buzz. Its a text from Edward. I laugh looking down at my phone I see a picture of his perfectly sculpted abs.

You're right. I definitely miss you. -Bella.

I turn on my camera and take a picture of my pouty face, sending it to him.

"What are you doing", Alice asks.

"Sending an 'I miss you' picture to Edward", I reply to her.

"God, you two are beginning to be too much to bare", I laugh at her. Another thought crosses my mind.

"How'd you get Jasper to change", I ask her a pretty personal question.

"I didn't", I raise an eyebrow. "He wanted me, and to have me he knew that it would require change, so he did it.", I nod completely understanding what she said. "Plus he knows that I'll kick his ass if he ever cheats on me"

"It helps that you're crazy", I laugh and she joins in.

"Exactly", We continue to laugh.

Hours later we pull up to Charlie's house and I jump out and knock on the door, Alice walking behind.

"Dad", I shout and the door opens.

"Bells", my dad shouts pulling me into a hug. He releases me. "Where's Tanya and Kate", He asks looking around he spots Alice. I look back in time to see her wave.

"Dad this is Alice, my friend" He nods his head in her direction.

"You two go to school together", He asks. Alice and I look at each other, then at him and nod. "Are you two together-", I look back at Alice with furrowed eyebrows.

"Together, together?", He asks with hand motions.

"No, Charlie", I laugh and he holds his hands up.

"I was just wondering. You don't go anywhere without Tanya or Kate, so I thought this was a different kind of visit", He says visit with quotations. I laugh harder and so does Alice.

We all walk into the house, and I look around instantly flooded with memories.

I ignore my vibrating phone as I look around my childhood home. The last memory that I have of this place wasn't a good one but somehow it still feels like home. Alice brings me back to reality. "Hey, Bella, I'm going to head out okay. I'll see you later", she comes over and hugs me, before walking out.

"So, kiddo, you hungry", He asks rubbing his hands together.

I roll my eyes. "What do you want me to cook dad", I smile walking into the kitchen. Some things never change.

I end up cooking Spaghetti for my dad, and we sit in front of tv watching the fishing channel, and old westerns. I really miss hanging out with my dad. He's always been a big part of my life.

I wake up the next morning, on the couch freezing because I forgot to grab a cover. Charlie kept questioning why I didn't want to sleep in my room, and honestly I had no answer for him.

I stretch my body out, reaching for my phone on the coffee table. There's two missed calls and three texts. One call and text from Kate, and the rest from Edward.

I miss you too. -Edward.

Goodnight beautiful. -Edward.

I'll be there at nine. Garrett wants to get back to Seattle for brunch with his mom. -Kate.

I look at the time, and it's eight forty five. I shoot up the stairs showering and dressing quickly. When I get back down stairs Charlie is already there dressed for work, and Kate and Garrett are at the table in the kitchen.

I walk over and hug Kate. "Garrett you're stealing my best friend", I pout holding Kate in a hug. She laughs. I pull away and reach up to kiss my dads cheek. "I love you dad. I'll call you", He reaches up and gives me a one arm hug.

"Kate atleast call your dad if you're not going to visit him.", Charlie reprimands Kate.

Kate salutes him. "Will do Charlie",

"Take care of my Bella", Charlie tells Garrett who nods with pursed lips. We all leave the house getting into the car. I wave to Charlie as we leave.

Brunch was just as it always is at Aunt Carol, except that with Edward missing Garrett decided to let Kate and I smoke with him. Kate laughs like a hyena at everything, causing us to cut our visit with Aunt Carol short.

"You're never smoking with me again", Garrett says rubbing a hand down his face.

I laugh at them while pulling out my phone to text Edward. I see that I have a missed text from Jake.

You didn't tell me you were in Forks. -Jake. I roll my eyes wondering why he cares so much.

It was a last minute decision. -Bella. I reply to him. Then I begin to text Edward.

Can I come over. -Bella.

"Hey Kate, did you tell Jake that we were in Forks", I ask her waiting on a reply.

"Yea. Why", she asks me, then she looks back at me.

"Just asking", I reply to her as my phone buzzes.

Yea. How far away are you. -Edward. Why does it matter how far away I am? I text him my thought anxious for a reply.

It doesn't. It was just a question. -Edward.

Questions like that make me suspicious of what he's doing when I'm not around.

We pull up to Cedar and I rush out of the car ready to see Edward. I knock on the door waiting patiently for it to open. I look back to see Garrett taking his precious time up the stairs. I roll my eyes. The door opens and there he is in all of his sexy glory. I reach up and hug him around the neck squinting my eyes closed. He hugs me back, one arm around my waist, one hand firmly on my ass, I smile, slowly blinking my eyes open. What I see before my eyes instantly pisses me off. I push him away angrily.

"Who the fuck-"

Authors Note: Who's in Edwards room? Hmmm...

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is a little shorter than the others but the weekend should give me time to write longer chapters.

It was brought to my attention that the story was hard to follow so I've been going back and revising the chapters.

Thank you for your patience, and for sticking with me through this story. I really appreciate it. Thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

Try to be understanding Bella! Give him the benefit of a doubt Bella! This could be his cousin Bella!

I shout inside my head looking at the attractive tanned female before me.

"Who the fuck-," I begin to ask Edward as the girl stands from her seat.

"You must be Bella", she asks, and my eyes snap to Edwards face. Is this really happening? I ask myself as I see Kate and Garrett approach the front door cautiously look from each one of us. "Hi, I'm Angela. Edward and I have a Lit class together", I fold my arms across my chest, but then look down at the coffee table I see books out.

"Yea, we're writing a paper", Edward says and I look over at him.

"We've been procrastinating", Angela looks down at the papers. "But I can leave. He told me that you'd be here soon-"

Garrett walks in holding Kate's hand. "Why would you have to leave", He turns back to face us. "We're just going in the room.", He looks over at me. "Bells, I can take you home if you want? Rose isn't here so-", I interrupt him.

"No, I'm okay. I'll sit out here", I walk over to the bar and take a seat. Everyone looks at me as I take my seat, and when I look at each of them they look away doing other things. Garrett and Kate proceed to his room, Edward sits down in front of his computer, and Angel sits respectfully next to him.

"How was your trip", Edward asks, and I look over to see Angela pointing at the computer as he moves the mouse around.

"It was great. I miss Forks", I say trying to see what's on the computer screen.

"Oh cool. You're from Forks? My dad lives there. I used to stay with him in the summer", Angela tries to make conversation. She turns her head in my direction. "I'm surprised we've never seen each other.", I purse my lips nodding my head not looking at her. I'm still not sure if I like her or not. I don't like the idea of her and Edward in his dorm alone.

She turns back to the computer screen without another word. I catch bits and pieces of what her and Edward are talking about, eventhough I'm trying to listen.

After multiple failed attempts, I get up and walk to the bathroom, quickly using it. When I return back to my seat, almost sitting down a phone rings to my left. I look down.

"Pass me that?", Edward reaches his hand back not looking at me.

Alice's name flashes across the screen, it's a text.

"Alice texted", I say to him instead of passing him the phone. I look over and see him turn to face me holding his hand out for the phone. "I can reply for you", I still don't give him his phone. I kind of want to look through it.

He gets up and takes the phone from my hands kissing me tenderly on the lips in the process. "Nice try", He walks back to his seat on the couch. Why is me having his phone such a big deal?

I scuff. "Well don't ask for my phone", He smiles back at me raising an eyebrow, he shakes his head and sits down with a smirk on his face. God, I just want them to be done already so that I can do dirty things to Edward. I decide to play with him a little. I whip out my phone to text him.

I'm horny. -Bella.

His phone dings. He ignores it. I huff in frustration. I fucking want his attention.

Hurry up! My pussy is so wet for you. -Bella. I laugh to myself. I see him look over at the phone, and see my name flash across the screen. He looks away shaking his head.

I want your dick in my mouth. -Bella. If this doesn't get his attention he's insane. He reaches for his phone, and I can visibly see him sit up straighter as he reads making sure Angela can't see.

He slowly turns around to look at me, when his eyes reach me, he mouths 'stop', and I laugh, and mouth back, 'hurry up'. He shakes his head, and turns back to face his computer.

"Okay, so we can put that quote in it", Angela asks when Edwards situated back in his seat.

"I need to re-read the book", Edward says while shaking his head. Angela laughs.

"I just read it yesterday", she continues to laugh. "I always hate myself when I procrastinate",

I try texting him one more time, bored with their conversation. I want you to fuck me so hard. -Bella. I laugh to myself again.

I see him pick the phone up, scroll and shake his head, not bothering to look back at me. I hear a phone ring. I look up to see Angela reach in front of her for her phone. She looks down at it reading a text.

She makes a frustrated noise, and fixes her glasses on her face. "Edward, I have to go", She stands grabbing her things quickly. "I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting Ben", Edward nods as he stands.

"I'll finish this page, and meet you at the library tomorrow", He says opening the door. She nods and heads for the front door. She turns back and waves at me.

"It was nice meeting you Bella", I smile and wave back at her, watching as Edward closes the front door and stalks towards me, his eyes are deadly.

"Be careful what you ask for Bella", He stops right in front of me not touching me, but his eyes are enough. "You just might get it"

"I want it", I answer quickly. I place my hands on his toned arms. "I want you so bad",

He looks away shaking his head. "You're testing my self control", He walks away from me to his laptop and closes it, rubbing the palm of his hands over his eyes.

"Why", I ask quietly. He looks back at me. "Why are you making this hard? Why do I have to beg you to have sex with me, when you would have no problem fucking girls like Heidi or Tanya",

He smirks and looks away from me making a noise. "Bella, we've talked about this, and I told you, I've never fucked Tanya", He walks back to me, his eyebrows raised. "Is that all that you want from me?", He asked and I instantly feel bad, because that's what it may seem like. "Bella, this isn't just about sex for me. When I first met you, yes, that's all that I wanted from you, but now-", He places a hand on my face and I lean into it. "-now, I just want you", I nod understanding what he's saying. He leans in kissing me, making me want more. He leaves me hanging, with my eyes still closed.

"So, are we never going to have sex?", I ask trying to get a rise out of him. He sighs in frustration, moving away from me. "You know, I liked asshole Edward better. Atleast he liked to argue", He looks back at me with a smirk set on his face.

"Again, be careful what you ask for", He says lowly, and it sends chills down my spine. This time he says it more like a warning.

I hear a door open behind me and I know its either Kate or Garrett. "Bells, you ready to go", Garrett asks, and I look over at Edward who's not looking in my direction. It suddenly hits me that Garrett doesn't know about us. Just like I haven't told my best friend, he hasn't told his.

"Yea, sure", Kate walks over to me wrapping her arm through mines, and we are out of the door.

As soon as I'm in the car my phone dings with a text message. "I want you too. Don't doubt that. -Edward.

By Thursday, Edward has me completely hot and bothered. I think he is getting pay back for Sunday. I was sitting in psychology class on Monday when I got a text from him.

I can't wait to taste your pussy. -Edward. My whole face flushes, people around were asking me if I was okay. The professor actually asked me if I needed to step out for a moment, and I did. I text him back.

Game on asshole. -Bella

It's been crazy since that day. Not only have we been sexting, we've just been down right silly.

He texts me out of the blue.

Noodles? -Edward. I assume it's a game so I text back.

Frosted flakes. -Bella. Not sure why, but it was the first food related thing that popped into my head. He replies.

Saggy balls. -Edward. I laugh out loud in the middle of my boring ass American History Class causing people to look at me like I've lost my mind.

Grandpa teeth. -Bella. I reply. I'm not sure if this is a game or not but it's making my day a whole lot better. It's like he knows when I'm feeling down, and he'll text me and make everything better. I wait for his text, knowing whatever he replies will make me smile.

Grandma panties. -Edward. This time I have to cover my mouth to contain my laughter. This shit makes no sense. I look at the ceiling of my class trying to figure out what we're talking about. I give up after that text and I put my phone away, needing to pay attention in class. My mind does drift to him three more times during the course of my class.

When I return to my dorm, I throw myself on the couch preparing to relax, take out my books and study.

I pull out my English book and notes, just as the front door slings open and slams shut. I look up and see Tanya with her arms folded across her chest. Then the front opens and closes again, and I look and see Kate walk in slowly. I raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck, Bella", Tanya says loudly.

I cover my ears. "Jeez, I could ask you the same thing. What's your problem", I stand matching her pose.

"Where you going to tell me? Where you going to tell us", She points from herself to Kate.

Kate takes a step towards us and I'm even more confused then before. "Bella, I'm okay with whatever-", Kate starts.

"Oh shut the hell up Kate, you are not", Tanya cuts Kate off.

"Actually I am, Tanya. You're on your own-", Kate tries to say again.

Tanya's face drops and she turns to Kate. "I'm your fucking sister-", Tanya begins to say.

"Yea, well a pretty shitty one sometimes", Kate says and Tanya's mouth falls open in disbelief. I have to break this up.

"What's going on with you two", I ask looking at them both. Tanya turns her attention back to me.

"You're dating Edward", She states like it's a problem.

"Yea so", I shrug.

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?", She says and I shake my head no, as I see Kate throw herself on the couch.

"Oh, boy. Here we go", I hear Kate mumble.

"No Tanya, I don't", I match her pissed tone. She wants to bring this up now, so be it. Her opinion isn't going to change anything.

"Bella, we fucked", She exclaims. I roll my eyes, and scuff.

"You're pathetic! Stop making shit up.", I look away from her. Edward has told me repeatedly that he never fucked her. "Edward told me that the only thing you've done is suck his dick and it was the day that we met, and you practically begged him. That was before he and I even had a conversation. Don't make your obsession out to be more than what it was", I say to her trying to keep calm.

"I'm pathetic Bella? I'm pathetic", she walks up to me pointing to herself.

"Yes, you are. And I'm done with your shit", I take a step into her personal space.

"Okay, you two calm down", Kate stands and tries to move us a part. She is really pissing me off. Her guilt trip isn't going to work. "Bella, how can you believe anything that he says? He's used to lying to girls like you", Kate says to me, but the look on her face isn't hostile, it's a look of concern. And what did she mean by girls like me? Why is she taking Tanya's side?

"You believe him over me, Bella? I'm your friend. You haven't even known him that long", Tanya says.

"You lie all of the time. You lied about having his number. You lied saying that he sent you a picture of his dick in a girls mouth, you're just a liar", I shout at her.

"I do have his number. What are you talking about?", She says loudly with furrowed eyebrows. I open my mouth to ask her to show me her phone with his number so that I could squash this, but she speaks again. "Bella, I love him. How could you do this to me", She yells.

I look at Kate and point at her. "She can't be serious right now", I ask Kate.

"We're meant to be together", she says.

"Is she drunk", I ask Kate and she her shaking her head exasperatedly. "You're fucking insane.", I point at Tanya.

"How could you", Tanya shouts.

"How could I? How could you? You're supposed to be happy for me. You're supposed to support-", she interrupts me.

"Happy that you're fucking the guy of my dreams", She says holding her arms back looking at me expectantly.

"You are such a brat", I turn away from her.

"Yes, I'm a brat and you're jealous. Admit it Bella, you are jealous of me. You only want Edward because I want him. You always do this. Even with Jacob", She says and I turn around just in time to see her roll her eyes.

Kate must sense my anger because she steps in front of Tanya. "I am not in any way shape or form jealous of you, Tanya. If anything I feel sorry for you",

"Then give Edward up like I gave up Jake", she says like it's a deal breaker.

"What the fuck are you talking about", I walk back towards her.

"God Bella, did you really think that Jacob wanted you", Tanya snorts, looking away. "I told him that you had a crush on him, and-"

"Tanya, shut the fuck up", Kate shoves Tanya. "Shut your fucking mouth."

"No, she thinks she's all that, she needs to realize what she's up against", she says to Kate then looks at me.

"And you call yourself a friend? What is that to say to a friend Tanya? Over a guy?", I ask her, honestly hurt by her words.

"God Bella, step off of your fucking high horse for one second you self righteous bitch. You haven't been the greatest friend either", She says and my eyes widen. I've been a way better friend than she has. "Jacob only went out with you because I told him to. I felt sorry for you." she twists her hair with her finger, looking at the ends of her hair she shrugs.

"You're a lying bitch", I put my head in my hands trying to think back to highschool.

"I begged him to ask you out, and I guess eventually he actually began to like you once you stopped acting like a fucking goodie goodie", She says with no remorse. I look up and over at her.

"You're lying", I whisper because honestly I don't know if she is lying, but I don't want to believe a word that she's saying.

"It's the truth. Tell her Kate", I look over at Kate willing her with my eyes to tell me that her sister is lying and she didn't orchestrate my first romance.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I had nothing to do with-", she starts.

"Yea, but you knew and didn't warn me. I lost my virginity to him, and it was all a lie. I thought that he really liked me", I can't believe this. He begged me for days to go out with him and I finally caved, and gained confidence in myself.

"He likes me Bella, always has and always will. He's like a puppet, he'll do or say whatever I tell him to. You don't believe me, call him?", She says looking me dead in the eyes. And that's when I know that she's not lying. So many things make sense now.

"That's enough Tanya", Kate jumps in.

Tanya turns to her. "I gave him up for her.", she turns to me. "I gave him up for you, Bella", Now she thinks that she did me a favor? "And now it's your turn to return the favor okay?", she crosses her arms waiting expectantly. How could she do this to me?

I walk up to her, practically nose to nose. I stop, looking her right in the eyes. "Fuck you", I pronounce each word with force, before grabbing my purse and walking towards the door. Kate grabs my arm.

"Bella", she says tugging my arm. I pull away shaking her off. I give her one long look before walking out of the door slamming it behind me.

When I get outside my dorm I let tears stream down my face. I can't believe this.

Yes I had a crush on Jake, but I didn't want him to be made to like me. I never could've imagined him being Tanya's puppet.

I thought that I loved him, but I didn't feel for him even half of what I feel for Edward.

I slowly walk the sidewalk, until I find myself in front of Edwards door. I stand there for the longest time wondering if I should knock or not. What if he's been lying to me about Tanya? What if he's been lying to me about everything?

More tears stream down my face as the biggest question swipes through my mind. What if doesn't really want me?

If thats the case then I don't need to waste anymore time. I have to know. I have to know everything.

Thank you for reading. Please review. :)


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for how long its taken me to update. I've been helping my mom prepare for her new baby. She is being induced tomorrow, and I'll have a little sister soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :))

Bella Pov

I force myself to knock, looking down again, hearing my phone ring. I look up slowly and the doors open and I see Jasper.

"Oh hey Bella",Jasper asks, leaning back so that I can walk in. "You here for Edward."

"Yea", I say trying to figure out if he knows about Edward and I. "Is he here", I ask and he nods while closing the door.

I turn and walk to his room. I knock on the door.

"Hey baby", Edward says standing by the door, looking like a Calvin Klein model. I walk up to him, closing my eyes, I reach up and kiss him forcefully. Moaning into the kiss, as I slowly pull away.

He steps back slightly surprised by my actions. I walk in and he closes the door.

I sit on his bed with my hands in my lap, looking around the room casually as I put my thoughts together. Does he talk to Tanya? Did he fuck Tanya? Was he lying about her? Was she lying?

"I didn't think that I would get to see you today", He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a shirt. He removes the one that he has on as he speaks. "You said that you needed to study, so I made plans to go work out." Who are you working out with? Heidi, Tanya, Angela, or Victoria? Where does Victoria live? Are you still friends? Why did you break up?

All of my insecurities slapping me in the face all at the same time.

I nod with purse lips wondering how to voice my thoughts. "Are you leaving soon", I ask him.

"When Emmett gets back. He went somewhere with Rose this morning", Edward sits at his computer chair looking over at me. "I can tell that something is on your mind" He says to me, moving his chair right in front of me. "What's on your mind Bella", He rests his hands on my upper thighs, giving them a gentle supportive squeeze.

I roll my head back and then from side to side with closed eyes. My thoughts still aren't organized. Why would he lie? He told me that he would never lie to me.

"I want to trust you", I begin and he sits back in his chair his eyes never leaving mines. "You told me that you would never lie to me.", He nods as I'm speaking, opening his mouth to speak.

"And I haven't. Even before I asked you to be my girlfriend, Bella, nothing I've said to you was a lie.", He says and I nod in understanding.

I place both of my hands to my temples. "Okay, okay", I say in a rush, my mind spinning on overdrive. I take a deep breath with closed eyes. "Let me just tell you what happened", I say and he nods. I don't want to falsely accuse him of anything. "Tanya and Kate know about us", His eyebrows raise. "Tanya is pissed", I say and he shrugs.

"So what, Bella. This has nothing to do with her", He says angrily with furrowed eyebrows. "Her opinion doesn't matter"

"I know, I know. It's just-", I start to say.

"-its just what Bella-", He starts sitting up in his seat, looking at me with an angry expression.

"-if you would just let me talk-", I start again and he interrupts me again.

"-talk about what? This is a bullshit conversation, Bella. I'm tired of talking about her", He says and I've had enough.

"Did you fuck her", I shout, effectively ending that argument.

He looks away clenching his jaw. "What did I tell you", He says lowly.

"She said that you did. She said that she has your number. She said that you-", He leans forward looking me in my eyes.

"-and she's a fucking liar. Why would you believe her", He asks me an I begin to feel guilty. I put my head in my hands.

"I've been friends with her for a long time", I mumble with my face in my hands. "Our relationship is new"

I feel Edwards hands on my hips. "Bella look at me", He says lowly. I slowly look up. "How do I get you to trust me?", He asks sincerely. I shake my head. It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't know what to believe.

"It's not that", I say and he looks confused.

"Then what is?" He asks, and I shake my head. "What happened?"

"Tanya begged my ex to date me. She probably slept with him all through highschool, I mean considering the fact that they liked each other, and she called him her puppet", I put my head in my hands again. "I am so stupid", I feel so stupid.

I look up and Edwards shaking his head. I see him run a hand through his hair. "She is fucking...ruthless", He says and I have another thought.

"She says she loves you", I look right into his eyes, and he looks unaffected.

"Bella-", He says slowly, in an annoyed tone.

"-No, Edward. I think that she really does l-", I interrupt him, only to be interrupted again.

"-She's a fucking attention whore", He shouts, looking away with pursed lips he breathes through his nose. He looks back. Looking me dead in the eyes he speaks. "Bella. Forget about this okay. Fuck her!", He makes a face of disgust. I look down opening my mouth to speak.

"She told me to give you up like she gave up Jake", I say quietly as I slowly lift my head looking up.

Edward snorts. "I'm sorry Bella, but you need better friends", He says and I sigh deeply. "I'm serious. She's out of her mind.", He leans forward, using his magic against me. I begin to relax. His eyes search mines. "Baby, forget about all of this. I'm not your ex, I won't hurt you.",He says placing his hands on my thighs.

"I just-", I shift in my seat. "-I don't know.",

"Promise me you'll forget this. You don't need her blessing", He kisses my lips quickly as he pulls away. "You want to come to the gym with me?"

I shake my head no. "I need to study, I just wanted to see you. I had to talk to you", I say to him. I lean forward kissing him. He tries pulling back but I pull him closer, gripping his hair. I slowly pull back.

"I want you Edward", I say looking him deep in his eyes. He leans forward kissing me, and we fall back onto the bed, and I moan as I feel my pussy throb. He hitches my thigh up, feeling on my ass through my jeans. He kisses me forcefully, and I feel myself drip. He kisses down my neck and reaches his hands to cup my boobs.

I arch my back moaning out loud. God this feels good! He leans back and removes his shirt, his eyes staring at me in that way that sends chills down my body. I see no traces of hesitation behind his eyes, he wants me just as much as I want him.

He reaches around to my hips, hooking his fingers into my jeans, he slowly pulls as I rock back letting him take off my pants. His deep green eyes, darkened by desire, stare into my eyes.

Once my pants are gone, he leans back down claiming my lips as he unfastens his pants with one hand. "Fuck, Bella, let me taste you", He asks making me nervous. I've never had that done before. Why would he want to do that? I start to ask why, but its too late, his index finger runs up my pussy through my panties, and fuck, I am soaked. I moan at the feeling, arching my back, feeling cool air hit my sensitive area.

Before I know whats happening my panties are pushed to the side and Edwards tongue is on my clit. My stomach clenches at the contact, my back arches. "Fuck", I hiss. God his tongue feels amazing. He laps at my pussy, causing me to buck at the feeling. Oh my god! Don't stop! I try to say but the words don't come out.

"Fuck", He says against my pussy sending vibrations through my body. He slaps the inside of my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I lean up on my arms removing my shirt and bra quickly. He reaches up and plays with my nipples. My stomach tightens and I know I'm about to cum, but he pulls back, and stands up. "You are so sexy", He watches me as he pulls his pants and boxers down. His erection springs out.

He stares me down as he crawls back on the bed to me. "Bella", He says lowly and fuck, I'm his. I'll do whatever he wants when he uses that voice. He runs his hand across my stomach looking down at me.

Hooking his fingers around my panties he pulls them down quickly, and is right back above me. He kisses my lips once. Twice.

Reaching over in his dresser drawer he pulls out a condom, and opens it. This is becoming more and more real. I'm about to have sex with Edward.

He strokes his dick twice before covering himself. He reaches down positioning himself. Leaning down he kisses my chest, before pushing into me. I put my hands in his hair gripping, pulling him up to kiss me as he pushes further into me. I arch my back, pushing back against his thrusts. I come up for air with a grunt as he speeds up. I love the way that he feels inside of me. He sits up, pushing on my thighs, spreading my legs as he looks down where we are joned. He throws his head back. "Fuck, baby", He thrusts into me roughly. I tilt my head back and attempt to catch my breath.

"Oh, god!", I moan out as he closes my legs, thrusting upward into me hitting my g-spot. "Fuck, yea", My stomach clenches, as I feel my orgasm coming.

He spreads my legs back apart leaning over me, my knees almost to my chest. He bends down to kiss me, as he pounds into me. I bite down on his lip and I hear him growl as he sits back up. He holds on to my thighs, leans back and slams into me. "Ahh", I moan out loving this feeling. My stomach clenches as I come, all the breath in my body leaving me, but he doesn't still. He continues to thrust. One thrust. Two thrust. Three. Then he stills.

"Ahhh, fuck", He moans out. Pulling out of me, he rolls over takes off the condom and throws it away in the trash can by his desk. "Your body is fucking amazing", He says, while laying on his back looking at the ceiling.

I smile, looking up at the ceiling trying to slow down my breathing. "What do I say to that", I ask him glancing over.

"Thank you, because it's a compliment",He laughs, and I join in. It gets quiet and he changes the subject. "So much for sixty days", He looks over at me.

I turn to my side looking at him. "You were serious about that"

He shrugs. "Yea, I had something to prove, but it doesn't matter", He leans over kissing me. I smile brightly, content with my relationship. I'm still a little insecure, and I worry about girls like Tanya and Victoria stealing him from me.

"Can I ask you a question?", I ask and He laughs slightly, not looking at me. His eyes closing.

"Right now?" ,He asks me, placing his hands behind his head. I get distracted by muscles flexing.

"Who's Victoria", I watch his face waiting for a reaction but I don't get one. He looks completely unaffected.

"My ex", Is the only answer he gives, closing his eyes.

"Your ex?",I ask and He nods. "How long did you two date"

"Two years", He answers quickly still seemingly unaffected by the conversation. That's a good sign right?

"Why did you break up", I ask him. He sighs and turns his body to look at me, his arm supporting his head.

"Bella, why does it matter", He asks me quietly.

"It doesn't matter", I look away dissapointed in the lack of information. "I just wanted to know.

"I'm not with her anymore, I'm with you", He kisses me and I smile into the kiss, happier than I've been in awhile. He pulls away and I blink my eyes open staring at this gorgeous face. What does a guy this good looking want with me?

"Can I just ask one more question?", I ask and he sighs heavily and lays back down on his back.

"I have to go", He tries to scoot off of the bed. I grab a hold of his arm.

"No, just one more", I say as he tries to get off of the bed again. "Have you seen her since you broke up?"

He gets out of the bed and turns to face me, he leans down, his arms in fists at my sides, his face inches from mines. "Bella", He says lowly. Oh no you don't! I know how to resist his charm now. He's not getting out of my question. "Nobody matters but you, okay. You have nothing to worry about", He kisses my pouting lips. Hestands back up right.

"Why are you avoiding my questions", I ask him in a whiny voice. I seriously want to know all about the only other girl tgat Edward has ever dated. I feel like somehow I have to be better than her. If she wasn't good enough to keep Edwards attention, how am I going to do it? I need to learn from her mistakes. He really is a great catch and I'm developing feelings for him, stronger than I ever thought possible. I need to be better than any girl that's ever caught his eye. I want him to only want me. I don't want to go through what Rose is going through.

"Don't whine, please baby. I swear I hate that", He says and I completely understand. I look down. I just had a weak moment.

"I'm sorry, I just really want to be good enough for you", I say looking back up. I see the corner of his mouth twitch up, and he shakes his head. "Why is that funny", I'm slightly annoyed by the nonchalant attitude that he's giving me.

"I'm trying to be good enough for you", He says looking right into my eyes. "You worry too much!", He says and I shrug because it's true. He looks like he's about to speak again when we hear a knock at the door. "Hey, bro. You in there", I hear Emmett ask.

"Yea, Em. Hold on", Edward throws on basketball shorts. I lay back and cover myself completely with his cover.

"I just need to borrow a charger", Emmett says as the door opens.

"I'm getting dressed", Edward says dismissively.

"When you come out, bring a charger", Emmett says, then it's quiet, but the door hasn't closed. "Is there a girl under there", I hear Emmett ask quietly. "Who is it"

"Get the fuck out Emmett", Edward replies in an annoyed tone. I hear the door close, I remove the covers. "Hey, are you staying here, or do you want me to take you home", Edward asks leaning towards me.

"If I can use your laptop to study, I'd like to stay here", I ask him and he shrugs.

"Yea, you can use it.", He kisses me. "I'm going to take a quick shower", I nod. He bends down to kiss me again, before turning away and heading out of the door.

I get up to get dressed, and walk over to Edwards desk taking a seat. I grab my phone out and see that I have a few texts, and missed calls. Missed call from mom, and Jacob. Texts from Jake, Kate, and Jane, my moms second husband's daughter. We stayed in contact even though our parents divorced.

Her text was the only one that I was interested in.

Hey Bells. I'm coming to see you babe. -Jane. I haven't seen Jane in over a year. It'll be so good seeing her again. She's no longer my step sister, but she's the closest thing that I have to a sibling other than Garrett.

Cool when? -Bella.

Tomorrow. I'm staying the weekend. Don't you remember, it's my birthday. -Jane. Oh her birthday is on the twenty fourth.

Oh yea sure. -Bella.

Call you tomorrow when I'm on my way. -Jane.

See you tomorrow. -Bella. I lock my phone screen, and walk over to his laptop moving the mouse around.

Its locked. I wonder what the password is?

I'm just sitting at the desk when Emmett walks back in.

"Hey, Edward, can I borrow-", He stops in his tracks when he sees me. "Bella, what are you doing in here", He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Waiting on Edward. I need to use his laptop", I say turning to face him.

"Garrett's here. I can get him for you. You can use his", Emmett actually looks concerned, which worries me. "Were you-", He tries to say. "-Are you and-", He looks like he's putting things together in his head. He scartches the back of his head. "Oh, fuck. Edward what did you do", I hear him mumble before walking out of the room.

I shrug my shoulders confused about what just happened. I look over and see that Edwards phone buzzes and lights up with a text. I glance over and see that the phone is locked but I can see who texted him. There's no denying the jealousy and anger that I feel when I see the name that flashes across the screen.

Can I ever just catch a break?


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! My mom had her baby. She named her Victoria Lynn, I'm so excited. I've been helping her to get settled, that's why I haven't been able to post. This update is short, but I should have a longer one by this weekend.

Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

Fucking Victoria! Why is her number even in his phone? Do they still talk? What is he hiding?

I start to answer it, but think better of it realizing that I'm pushing my luck.

I glare at the phone as it rings, crossing my arms.

On the last ring Edward walks in. "Who was that?", He asks me casually toweling his naked body off in front of me. I shake my head, trying to focus on his question. Who was that?

"It was Victoria", Again I stare at his face hoping for a reaction, any reaction, when I say her name. It's an unsuccessful attempt. He just nods his head. Why is he nodding his head like it's an okay thing? Like it's okay for her to call him. As if they talk often. Do they talk often? "Are you going to call her back", I ask in a bitchy tone. He sighs heavily.

"Bella-", He starts lowly, which gets me, but I can tell that he's annoyed. I don't mean to piss him off, I just don't want him talking to her, or any girls. He scratches the back of his head, walking to his dresser. "I mean yeah, later I will", He says it like it's no big deal. He goes through his drawers and starts putting on clothes.

"I don't think that I like her calling you", I say trying gain courage.

He turns to look at me. "She probably just wants to talk about the trip to Aspen", I raise an eyebrow. Why is she going on a trip with him? I should be going.

"What trip?", I ask, hoping to get invited.

"I'm sorry, I thought Garrett told you.", He says. " My parents own a villa, and we all go every year. I usually bring Victoria", He looks away, and my mouth falls open.

"So if I go, will she still be invited", I ask looking at him confused as to why he doesn't think this is a big deal.

"I don't know Bella. Even if I tell her not to come, she knows where the place is. I guarantee she'll still show up", He shrugs and it's the last straw. I'm not going to let up on this situation.

"You should still uninvite her", I fold my arms tighter staring at the back of his head. He runs a hand through his head before turning fully to face me.

"I can see how that would be uncomfortable for you, so... because you're my girl, I'll uninvite her.", He kisses me and I smile enjoying getting my way. "But be warned, she still may come" He fully pulls away, putting on his shoes.

"But atleast she'll be there on her own and not because you invited her", I say to him and he nods, and I look over just as the door swings open. Garrett walks in, and furrows his eyebrows when he sees me.

"Hey, Bells! What are you doing in here", Garrett asks looking from me to Edward.

"We are-", I start to answer Garrett when Edward cuts me off.

"You didn't tell Bella that she was invited to Aspen",Hey says to Garrett. He turns to look at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells. Of course you're invited. You were asking Edward about it", Garrett asks turning his attention back to me.

"Yea, I heard about it from Alice, and just wanted to know if I could go", I'm not sure why I lie along with Edward, and looking up at Edwards face, he looks relieved.

"Okay, well are you going to be okay here by yourself? We're going to work out", He asks as he starts out the door.

"Yea, Edward let me use his computer, so I'm just going to do some work", I turn in the chair facing the computer, but looking at him. I see him glance at Edward, then at me. Edward scratches the back of his head turning away from Garrett.

"Okay", He stares at the back of Edwards head. "We're ready to go bro", He claps his hands together. Edward nods his head not turning to face Garrett.

"I'll be right out", Edward says still not turning around. He closes each of his drawers, making sure everything is neat and in order.

"BRING A CHARGER!", Emmett yells out of nowhere. I laugh.

"Got it", Edwards says back, and I look over at Garrett seeing that he is unsure if he should close the door or not. He leaves it open and walks away. Edward walks to the door and looks out before closing and locking it. He stalks over to me. "Are we not telling Garrett", I whisper to him.

"I just know how Garrett is-", He begins, slightly looking away.

"So do I-", I say as he squats down in front of me.

"-Let him get used to the idea of us", He says lowly looking me in my eyes. His eyes search mines for a minute before I nod, and he leans forward to kiss me. My hands find their way into his hair, gripping, wanting more of him. Always more. But he pulls away, rubbing my thighs. "You sure you don't want to come with us?", He asks and I shake my head no. He kisses me again. I moan, trying to pull him closer.

"Didn't we workout already", I breathe out after we separate. He chuckles. I love to hear him laugh.

"Yea, we did.", He kisses me again, smiling.

"I'm ready for round two", I say looking deep into his eyes, trying to see if I have as much power over him as he does me. He looks down with the corner of his mouth turned up. I look down to see what he's looking at and I see his bulge through his shorts.

"I'm always ready", He kisses me again and I smile thinking that I got my way, but he pulls back. "If I don't get out there, they're going to come in here", He says and I pout. He stands, leaning down, I reach up to kiss him. He smiles, pulling up again. "I'll be back", He reaches around me to grab his phone before walking out of the door. I hear the front door shut.

I sit there staring at the computer screen, trying to figure out what to do first. Then it hits me.

Fuck! He didn't give me his password. I pull out my phone to text him, but decide to read the text from Jake and Kate first.

Bella I'm sorry please let me explain. -Kate.

Why won't you answer my calls Bells? I miss you. -Jake

I roll my eyes at his text, deciding against replying to him. I reply to Kate.

I'm at Edwards. Come by so we can talk. -Bella

As soon as I send the text I feel a little better. I don't want to lose my friendship with Kate. I will feel so much better after I let her explain everything.

I almost forgot to text Edward. What's your password? -Bella

I hit Send. Waiting on a reply from either of the people that I texted. My phone dings. Elizabeth913 -Edward

Who is Elizabeth? I wonder, just as I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it.

"Hi", Kate says with a sad expression on her face. I open the door wider and she walks in.

"Hi", I reply back. We sit down on the couch facing each other.

"Bella, I am so sorry-", she starts. I wave her off.

"Sorry for what? I'm fine. I have Edward, I could care less about Jacob", I say and she looks taken aback.

"Okay, well I just want to make sure that we're okay", She motions between us. I nod. "Good, because I had nothing to do with what Tanya and Jacob did", She says with her eyes wide and I scuff, causing her eyes to go wider.

She may not have done it, but she knew about it. "Kate, I accept your apology, and I love you like a sister but I can't understand why you wouldn't say anything", I ask and she sighs heavily.

"I didn't know at first", she starts and I look away. "I didn't Bella.", she reaches over and touches my hand. I look back at her. "Tanya is a bitch, but she's my sister.", Kate shrugs and looks down. "Tanya was always jealous of you", This news surprised me.

"Jealous of me? Why?", I ask her pointing to myself.

"Everyone likes you, where ever you go. No one ever had anything bad to say about you, but as you know, everyone hated her. She was popular but she's a bitch", I nod, remembering how at first even I hated Tanya, but Kate was so nice she made up for Tanya's behavior. "Jake already had a little crush on you but never acted on it, from my understanding. Tanya noticed and didn't like that because he has always been her plaything.", She says and I nod along with the story.

"But why go through the trouble having to make him date me", I didn't understand that.

"She's controlling. She likes to control everything." She states and still it makes no sense.

"Fucking bitch!", I mumble. "My boyfriend and one of my best friends were fucking behind my back. They smiled in my face all through high school.", I shake my head. "Your sister can kiss my ass"

Kate smirks. "I love her to death, but she's done horrible things. Not just to you", Kate explains.

"I really thought she was my friend", I say sadly. She has done things for me that qualify her as a friend, but never a good friend or best friend. We sit quietly for a minute.

"You know that's why Jake fought Dean right", Kate asks and things start to click in my brain. Of course Jake would fight the guy that broke Tanya's heart seeing that he loved her too.

"Figures.", I shrug. "But why push him to date me?", Tanya never does anything with out a motive.

"What changed when you started dating Jacob", She asked and I thought long and hard.

"I got in way more trouble",I laugh and she joins in nodding.

"Yeah that, but what else.", She says and I think again. I didn't get noticed by Jessica and Lauren until I began dating Jake. I shrug not voicing my thoughts. "You became as popular as Jake was but not in a good way.", She says and I shrug again while nodding. Its true.

"That's an awful lot of trouble to go through just so I can be bad mouth. Yet, she calls herself a good friend? Kate we've all been friends for years. How could she do that", I ask and Kate shakes her head.

"I don't know Bells. I wish that I had said something, but after awhile it just seemed irrelevant. You two seemed happy", she states. I sit quietly, before a question she hasn't answered came to mind.

"Were they having sex", I ask her. That's all that I really wanted to know.

She sighs, looks away and then back at me. "He came over alot, but we are all friends, it seemed normal.", She sighs again. "I can't say for sure if they were or not", she looks me in the eyes as she finishes the sentence. "I don't know"

I nod. She would tell me right? I have to know her opinion about Edward. "Do you think that Tanya really loves Edward", I ask her.

Her eyebrows furrow. "I think she has a crush yeah. If she's in love or not, I'm not sure", She explains and I nod. "She'll get over ", She waves it off and I nod. "Tanya left, she went to Forks",

I nod as if I care. "Uhm", I clear my throat, still nodding. "I don't know if I can live with her", I say and Kate nods understanding.

"I think you two should cool off over the weekend and then try to talk. Don't ruin your friendship over a guy", She says in an offensive way. I roll my eyes. "Rose and Alice are at our apartment waiting on us", My eyes widen.

"Why are they there? Tell them to come over here", I want to be here when Edward gets back. I almost stomp my feet in frustration.

"We have drinks, and movies, and I think Alice is making salads", she says excitedly. "It'll be fun"

That reminds me.

"Okay. Hey, I have to warn you, Jane is coming this weekend.", I say and watch as Kate's face drops. All of her earlier excitement gone.

"Fucking Jane? Bells, no", she shakes her head. "She's like in love with me"

I laugh. "She just thinks you're really pretty. It's a compliment"

"If you say so", She stands. "Come on. I have a bottle of rum with my name on it", She says and I roll my eyes and stand.

"Okay, let me call Edward first", I say and she rolls her eyes. I dial his number. It rings a few times.

"Yea baby", He says, and I swoon at the way he speaks to me.

"I'm going to go home, okay", I say to him, walking to his room to grab my bag.

"Okay, yea just lock up. There's a key under the mat.", He says, and I can tell by his breathing that he's in the middle of a work out.

"Call me later", I say before hanging up. "Okay, let's go.",

We walk in silence down the sidewalk to our dorm. I glance to my left and see Jake walking up to us.

"Bella, Kate, hey!", Jake waves. Kate and I stop walking. I fold my arms across my chest.

"Hi", I say lowly and uninterested.

"Where are we headed", He asks looking between the two of us. I look at Kate, and see her looking at me.

"Home", Kate says with her eyebrows furrowed. What does he want?

"Okay, lets go", He says, taking a step to us.

"Excuse me?", I say, holding a hand out.

"Why are you here Jake", Kate asks him, I glance over to see shaking her head.

He ignores Kate only looking at me, he takes another step in my direction. "Bella, I miss you...", He reaches a hand towards me. I flinch away and scuff.

"Yea right.", I roll my eyes, looking away from him. "What are you doing here", I ask, he glances away.

"I'm here with Paul for the weekend.", He looks back at me. "They are throwing a party tomorrow night, you two should come", He lowers his eyebrows.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm and tugs me into his arms.

I shove him. "Let me go, Jake", I push at his arms.

"Come on, Jake, let her go", Kate pushes. He lifts me off of the ground, hugging me into the air. I hate when he does this. "For the love of God, Jake, put her down"

"Tell her to forgive me, and I'll put her down", He shouts. I roll my eyes.

"It wont work this time", I struggle to say, with him squeezing the breathe out of me.

"Forgive me!", He shouts, and I see a few people walking around us, laughing at our expense. I shake my head no, looking away from him.

"We have to go, please put her down",Kate begs him, pulling on his arm.

"I miss her Kate, you know I do.", He says to Kate, snapping his head back to look at me. "I miss you, Bells", He says desperately, with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't have cheated on me,", I say sadly, watching his smile fade. He stares into my eyes, searching them before he looks away and lets me go.

"Bella-", He starts speaking lowly, but I cut him off.

"-and lied to me.", I say, and his head snaps up to look at me.

"I didn't lie to-", He starts, but I cut him off again. I see Kate shaking her head, and people staring at us weirdly, but not stopping to watch the confrontation.

"So, what about the deal between you and Tanya? Why do you care so much about me, when you have her, and Lauren and who ever the hell else you're screwing?", I say as I watch his face fall. He realizes now that I know everything. "Jake we have been done for almost five months now. You don't have to pretend anymore", I say walking backwards away from him.

"I wasn't pretending", He says loudly. I shrug with pursed lips, and continue to walk away. Luckily he doesn't follow us back to our dorm. He doesn't know where I live, and I like it that way.

We get back to the dorm, Rose answers the door. "Welcome home bitches", Rose shouts, I can tell that she's already been drinking. I smile and walkin.

I walk over to the counter to see that the tequila is almost empty, as well is the Amsterdam. I shake my head. "How much have you two had to drink?",

Rose waves me off. "Only a little", She uses her fingers to show me how much and then laughs, falling belly first onto the couch. "Bella, I'm sad",

I walk over to her, moving her hair out of her face. I hear a door open, I look over to see Alice walking out of the bathroom. "Aww, what's wrong babe", Alice asks Rose, walking over to where we all are around Rose. Rose hits the couch with her closed fists, and huff.

"I broke up with Emmett", she mumbles into the couch.

"Good for you Rose", Kate says, as Alice and I rub Rosalie's arms comfortingly. My eyes snap to Kate's face. "Sorry, Alice",

Alice shrugs. "It's okay", she continues to rub Rosalie's back. "I'm here for you Rose",

"What happened", I ask and she huffs again.

She turns upright facing us. "We argued about some bitch, he stopped walking with me to talk to her. He said that he was tired of the same argument, and I told him to go fuck hisself"

"Rose, don't all of your arguments end like that", Alice asks. Kate snorts.

"It's real this time!", She says sitting up straighter.

"How is this time different", I ask her, not taking her seriously. She gets eerily quiet looking at each of us.

"What happened Rose", Alice pushes.

"I kind of told Emmett that I fucked Royce", she says quietly looking down. "I just wanted to get back at him."

"Oh no!"Kate says. Alice stands quietly.

"Did you?", she doesn't say anything. I push. "You slept with Royce"

She nods.

"Rose!",Alice shouts.

"I know. I know. I know.", she stands quickly.

"When? Why?", Alice fires out question after question.

"Last week; I just wanted to hurt him, like he hurts me", I walk over and hug Rose. "I don't even like Royce. I don't know what I was thinking"

"He is really cute though", Kate pipes in. My head snaps over to look at Kate, I see that Alice's head snaps over too. "Sorry!",She mumbles.

"I'm sorry Alice, but he can't keep doing this to me", Rose says and Alice nods understanding. Rose takes a deep breath. "I'm officially moving on. Again!",

"I understand, Rose! He'll realize what he's lost out on, sweetie", Alice consoles Rose, and I can see that her words cheer Rose up. Rose hugs Alice, pulling back, she glances over at the alcohol. "Enough of that! Shots anyone?",

The next day I am relieved that it is Friday. My classes have really gotten to me this week. I knew that I should've study more. I am also happy about seeing Jane.

I called my mom to let her know about Jane's visit. She doesn't like that I keep in touch with Jane, but she doesn't question it. In fact she ignored the topic altogether, only talking about her trip with her new husband.

I was also happy about seeing Edward. I told him, in short, about my conversation with Kate lastnight, as well as my run in with Jake. Both conversations equally pissing him off.

He didn't like how Kate didn't seem to own up to anything, and completely wants to rip Jake apart for touching me. Possessive Edward made an appearance last night, and I loved it.

Kate accidentally let it slip to Garrett that Jacob and his friends were throwing a party tonight, and of course he told Edward, so I guess we are party crashing tonight, Jane included.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	13. Chapter 13

You're reviews have been so helpful, thank you so much. You guys give me ideas, and literally help me write the story. I always read the reviews and then write the chapter, so that I know what direction to take the story in.

This will be a pretty long story seeing that I'm pretty much going day by day, so I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for reading, please review.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer's.

Bella Pov

The minute that Jane arrived, Kate disappeared. I text her asking where she went and she said that she refuses to tell me, because I'll slip and tell Jane. I laugh so hard, because it's true.

"Bella, you are so beautiful, babe!",I smile and thank her, and pay her a compliment.

"You look good too Jane", She fakes innocent, waving me off. She sits at the bar, looking over at me on the couch.

"Your place is nice, Bells. This is how college is huh? I mean is a bit small, but its cozy. How many girls live here", she ask, motioning down the hall.

"It's four of us. You remember Kate and Tanya", I ask and she nods excitedly. "And my friend Rose, you'll meet her later"

"Cool, yea! So where's Kate", she hops off of the stool, walks over to me.

"Probably out with her boyfriend", I throw it out there, hoping she'll let her femi crush on Kate go. She nods expressionless, looking down at the coffee table.

"Boyfriend huh?"she asks. "Good for her!",she says happily. "Anyone in your life Bells", she sits right next to me, and I can feel my face light up. "Ooh, there is isn't there? Tell me, tell me!",

"Okay!", I fold my hands in my lap like a school girl as a wide smile spreads across my face, like it does every time that I talk about Edward. "I met a guy here actually. He's really sweet, I mean, he wasn't at first, but now he's...perfect", I say dreamily, thinking about him.

"Aww, Bells, you're in love", she pokes at my cheek jokingly, I roll my eyes and slap her hand away. "That's so cute."

"Are you still with Andrew", I ask her, now it's her turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh my god, Bells!", She over exaggerates her eye roll. "He was a cry baby. He cried and complained about every fucking thing. He had money, of course, so I knew that he was snobbish, but oh my god it was just too much", She says and I laugh at her expense.

We both look over as the front door opens. Its Rose.

"Okay, Bella. I need your honest opinion", she turns and stops talking when she sees Jane.

"Rose, this is my step sister Jane", I introduce them, Jane waves.

"Bella, why does your step sister look like Dakota fucking Fanning", She laughs, and so do we. "How old are you, like twelve",

Jane stands. "I'm eighteen today",

"Well, Happy Birthday, but you're not going to fool anyone here", Rose says. I laugh at them.

"Bella, tell her that I'm eighteen", Jane asks through her own laughter.

"Rose, she's eighteen", I say and Rose shakes her head no.

"Maybe if your hair was up, you'd look older. I don't know.", Rose shakes her head. "Okay so, like I was saying, I need your opinion. Should I go with Royce",

I make a face. "Why would you want to do that" I ask her unsure if she means should she date him, or should she go with him to the party tonight.

"Because Bella, I swear if I have to be in Emmett's presence and he's with another girl, I'm going to loose my fucking mind. I need a distraction, and Royce is my distraction", She says and I nod understanding. Still unsure which one she's talking about, but I let her continue talking, putting a smile on my face. "He's a really really good looking distraction. I think I like him", She surprises herself, her eyes widen.

"So things are going good with Royce", I really want to know, because she sometimes seems really hung up on Emmett.

"Yeah, he's okay I guess.", she looks down. "I don't know its too soon to tell.",

I nod, looking over I see Jane texting on her phone. I almost forgot that she was here. "So, Jane how long are you staying"

She shrugs. "At least until Sunday", She says as my phone rings, I look over and snatch my phone off of the couch quickly knowing that it's Edward. I answer quickly, we greet each other.

I turn and hold my finger up to Jane and Rose, making my way to my room. I lay across the bed flat on my stomach. I put him on speaker phone laying my ear next to the phone. "What are you doing", He asks, and his voice fills my room.

"What are you doing", I ask him back, he laughs.

"I asked you first", He says in a low voice.

"So what? What difference does that make", I shrug as if he can see me. I love teasing him. I let out a giggle, and imagine a sexy smile spread across his gorgeous face. "Okay, I'll tell you, if...", I trail off but he pipes in.

"If what?", He asks me slowly.

"If you tell me how your day was first", I ask, and he laughs into the phone.

"It was great baby, how was yours", He asks me in his low sexy voice. Sigh! I love his voice.

"My day was okay, my stepsister is here. She's excited about the party. She's never been to a college party", I say as I hear my bedroom door open. I look back.

"Bells, are you still on the phone", Jane whisper-yells. I hear Edward chuckle.

"Too bad its not one of my parties. The one in Aspen is going to be crazy, you should invite her. Everyone is going to be there", Edward suggests.

"If he's talking about me, Bells, tell him I accept his invitation", Jane shouts loudly, I'm sure he can hear her. He laughs again.

"Is that her",He asks me, and I nod as if he can see me.

"Yes, that's Jane", I say to him, I look over at her and point for her to leave. She sticks her tongue out at me, but leaves.

"I have to go baby I'm walking into class, I'll see you tonight", He says to me.

"Okay, see you later", We say our goodbyes and hang up. I get up and go back in the living room.

"Were you talking to Edward", Rose asks as soon as I'm visible.

"Yes", I answer skeptically.

"Did he mention Emmett", She asks sadly. "Has Emmett asked about me"

"We didn't talk for long, Rose. I'm sure that he would", I say to her in a reassuring voice. She nods.

Out of nowhere she huffs, throwing her face into her hands. "God, I want him Bella, he's like a drug.", She says in a desperate voice.

"I'm lost", Jane says, I glance over at her. I would be too. I look over at Jane trying to contain my laughter. One minute she's asking about Royce, and now she's asking about Emmett.

"I'm in love with a cheating, lying, disgusting pig", Rose says answering Jane's unspoken questions.

I see Jane nod. "Aren't we all", she says making a face, and it makes Rose think. Even I think about what she said.

Rose nods at the comment, suddenly agreeing. "I'm done with him. I'm done. Forget that I asked",

I fold my arms and nod. "Is Alice here",

"Yea, she's been up Jaspers ass all day, thats why I came home", Rose walks towards her room. "I'm going to take a shower",

"Yeah, me too", she disappears behind her bedroom door. I walk towards my room. "I wont be in too long. I know that you have to shower too", I hear a knock at the front door. "Hey, can you get that? Its probably just Kate"

"Got it",I hear Jane say as I close my bedroom door, hoping in the shower.

Thirty minutes later I'm all dressed, and finishing up my hair. I felt like being a little daring, so I took out a skirt that Kate bought for me a few weeks ago. I don't usually wear such daring outfits, but I felt like looking sexy for Edward. I want his eyes and hands on me all night. I have to outshine all of the women that will be there to keep his attention.

I slip on my 6inch black wedges-my favorite pair-, with my blue halter shirt, and Kate's mini skirt. I love the skirt that she bought. When I walk in the skirt it flows with me, and when I turn it flares out. Only bad thing is that it was chilly today, and this skirt is super short.

I walk out of my room to ask there opinion. They both were dressed and at the counter pre-gaming.

Rose has a small bottle of whiskey to her lips, and Jane has a shot of a clear fluid to her lips.

They both stop what they are doing when they see me.

"Bella?", Rose asks quickly removing the bottle.

"Bells, you look hot", Jane says just as quickly, nodding her head in approval.

"How would this look with tights? Its cold out isn't it?", I ask them. Rose nods, Jane shrugs.

"You're fine!",Jane says at the same time Rose speaks.

"Wear tights", they look over at each other, folding there arms they look back at me, heads tilted.

"Its not that cold out, Bella, show some skin for once", Jane pushes. Rose shrugs.

"I guess you're okay without tights. Lace definitely would've been cute though",Rose says. "This outfit is so Kate. Did she buy that"

I nod. "Kate has such good taste",Jane gushes. I roll my eyes. "You're going too far with the wedges though, babe"

"Yeah, you never wear heels anyways. This outfit is already surprising.", Rose fans herself and I laugh.

"What should I put on?", I ask looking down at myself.

"Boots",They say at the same time.

I roll my eyes at them, turning quickly to head back to my room, I hear a ding. I see there's a text.

I need to talk to you. You think you know but you don't. -Jacob.

I almost text back that we have nothing to talk about, but I decide that I'm going to tell him in person.

I change from wedges into my boots. I actually feel alot better in the flat boots.

I walk back into the living and see that Kate has arrived. She's dressed I assume, seeing that she's taking shots with Jane and Rose.

"Hey, Bells.", I walk over and hug her, staying close her arms drape around my waist. "Is this the skirt I bought for you", She asks looking down at my bare legs. I nod. "You look great!", she released me and I smile. She reaches over and grabs a shot. "This is for you my love",

I take it from her hand and toss it back. Fuck, that burns! "You bitch!",I slap Kates arm. "This is gin", I put the glass on the counter. "You know what happens when I drink gin.", I screech, and look around at each of them to see that they are all laughing. They must have filled Rose in. "I'm glad you've all had fun, because thats all that I'm drinking tonight", I make a hmph noise and walk away.

"Come on Bells. It's my birthday, I need the fun Bella!", Jane pouts holding her arms out towards me.

"I'm plenty of fun. I don't need that", I point at the bottle of gin.

"Fine, sure...yea", She shrugs.

I huff and walk back to the counter. I grab the bottle of gin, and pour a shot. "Because its your birthday", I toss it back, squinting my eyes shut, I shake off the burn."Where the fuck is Alice", I ask, looking around as if she'd just appear.

"She'll meet us there. Lets go", Rose says, grabbing my arm and walking towards the door. I look back and see Kate and Jane walking close together. Whats that about?

We walk in our pairs all the way to Pauls apartment, not veering off. There's people outside the apartment door, standing along the stairs, all along the walls. We walk into the apartment, and there's literally people everywhere. Too many people for such a small space. Its reallt dimly lit, and I have to squint my eyes because of all of the smoke. I look around, quickly spotting Edward. Rose tugs me a different direction, obviously spotting Royce. I catch Edwards eyes, sadly letting him know that I'm going with Rose.

He nods, putting a beer to his lips. I let Rose drag me across the room. She hugs Royce. Mike and James are nearby, both staring at me.

"Hey Bella", Mike says while nodding his head. I half expect him to pull out a hand for me to shake, he's so casual.

"How are you", I nod my head, wrapping my arms around myself. I glance away from Mike when I feel eyes roaming down my body. Its James, I glare at him.

"You ready for some fun sweatheart", He takes a quick step to me, placing an arm around me, placing his hand right above my ass.

I push him away. "Don't touch me!", I say to him in disgust.

"What's your problem", Rose asks James, glaring at him.

"She's a fucking cock tease.", He points in my direction while looking at Rose. He slowly turns and walks away.

"I don't like him", Rose says, and I look over to see her talking to Royce. "He's a fucking asshole."

Royce leans forward kissing her lips roughly. I start to look away from there intimate moment when I see his lips mouth 'shut up'. She scuffs, folding her arms across her chest, she turns her head to look away.

Did he just tell her to shutup? What the fuck?

I look at her with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm going to go look for Edward", I shout over the music, walking backwards in the direction I last saw him.

I back into a wall, and turn around looking up to see that I ran into Jakes solid chest. "Fuck, you scared me", I hold my chest.

"You came!", He hugs me lifting me, He kisses the corner of my mouth, too close for my liking. I pull my head back quickly. He releases me. "Come on", He grabs my hand quickly and starts to walk off towards the hallway. I pull my hand away. "We need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about", I turn to walk away, and I feel him behind me, but he stops. I walk over and see Jane hanging near Edward.

"Bella, I was looking for you", Jane slurs slinging her arm around my shoulder. I look over at Edward to see him shaking his head frowning. "Bella, this guy wont talk to me", she points at Edward and I laugh. He continues to shake his head not looking over at us. "You're such a cutie", She lets me go, staring at Edward in a daze. "Who are you again", She says in a flirty tone.

"Jane, this is my boyfriend", I say to her, Edward finally looks at us.

"He's your what?", She slurs, making sure to keep her balance, her eyes widely looking at me.

"Boyfriend", I say quickly, and look over at him.

"Oh, he's a hunk, Bells. I'm sorry for hitting on him", She says to me. I laugh and so does she. "I'm going to look for Kate, see ya", she throws up the peace sign and walks away. I shake my head at her retreating form. I turn to Edward, feeling his hands slink around my waist, he rubs down my bare sides.

I wrap my arms around his neck leaning into him, as he massages my sides. It feels so good.

"Why did we come here again", I ask Edward, mumbling into his shirt.

His shoulders shake so I know that he's laughing.

"Drinks, bud, chill zone!", He says into my ear.

"It had nothing to do with my ex", I ask him skeptical, lifting my eyes, he looks down at me. I see him shaking his head no, and I shrug.

We stand quietly, and I feel someone walk up beside me.

I look over and see Emmett tap Edward. "Edward, I'm heading out", Emmett points at the door, shaking his head. I see Edward furrow his eyebrows. Emmett turns his head slightly, and I catch on to what he's looking at. Rose in the corner kissing Royce, and they are really into it. I look away.

Emmett walks closer to the door, and I feel Edward shift from me reaching out for Emmett. "We're heading out too, Em.", Edward says, Emmett nods walking out.

I see Edward waving people over to us, and I finally see Alice. She rushes over and hugs me. "Bella!", She screeches. Then I feel Jane on my other side, basically jumping into my arms. Alice almost falls over.

"Alice, this is my step sister Jane", I say trying to walk in the direction I last saw Edward, but he's not there anymore. "We're leaving guys"

"I have to go get Kate first", Jane says at the same time I feel a third body against me.

"Bella!",She slurs. "It's Jane's birthday, did you know that", she yells in my ear. I nod.

"I want a kiss for my birthday", Jane slurs, looking at Kate.

I see Kate reach over and pucker her lips for a kiss, as Jane leans over, they pretty much makeout over my shoulder. My eyes widen, and I see Alice with her arms in the air, and she's shouting.

"You bitches are drunk", I try to move away from them. Kate and Jane finally part, and I see a few eyes on us, mostly males. Garrett is one that sees and his mouth is pretty much on the floor. He walks up behind Kate pulling her from me. He says something in her ear, she giggles, and rolls her eyes.

"We're leaving", I hear Garrett say, looking at each of us. We all walk out. I see Edward and I reach out for his hand, when I feel a smack on my ass. Edward sees who did it and looks above my head as I turn and see James standing there.

Edward quickly steps around me and punches James in the face.

James falters backwards into the house. Edward goes in for another punch, but I see Garrett grab Edward by the back of his shirt yanking him away.

"Edward, calm down", I try to say. I look and see Emmett bounding up the stairs, he steps in between James and Edward. Edward gets out of Garrett's grasp, and lunges for James.

"Don't ever fucking touch my girl again", Edward shouts, pointing at James. I look over and see a smirk on James face.

Garrett and Emmett work together to pull Edward down the stairs. He disappears, and thats when I see Jacob and Paul come out of the apartment. I start towards to stairs after Edward.

"Where are you going Bella",Jake asks grabbing my arm.

"I have to go Jake", I try to pull out of his grasp, but he holds tighter.

"No, I need to talk to you, okay", He says looking me in my eyes, I start to shake my head no, but figure he'll never leave alone until we talk. I whip my head around in the direction Edward went in. Jake tugs my arm and I relent. I pass James on my way and glare at him, he smirks.

Jake takes me down a hall and into a room, closing the door behind him. I sit in the nearest chair facing the door waiting for him to speak.

He stands there, by the door with his hands in his front pockets, nervously. "Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am.", He starts, looking at my face for a reaction, but he wont get one. "You have to know that I wasn't pretending. I didn't do all of this because I was made to. I really liked you, I just-", He rubs the back of his head. "-I fell in love with her first.", He says slowly, I start to get up, completely disgusted. I never wanted to have a conversation about this ever again. I was going to forget about it. I was going to forget what they did to me. I was going to forget him. "If I had met you first Bella, I promise-", He starts.

"-Just stop okay.-", I interrupt him.

"Listen, Bella, okay I swear I would have handled the situation better if I'd met you first. She just-", He looks at me desperately trying to make me understand, but I can't.

"Jake, we are done okay. I have moved on", I say looking down and I hear him snort. My eyes snap to his face.

"You know that you love me Bells.", He says to me. I narrow my eyes at him, pissed that he would even mention love. He never did before now.

"Did you hear me? I moved on Jake", I raise my voice hoping he'll take a hint.

"Bella, why are you making this hard", He folds his arms across his chest, looking at me under his lashes. I roll my eyes at his sad attempt.

"Why did you cheat on me?", I ask in the same tone he used. He looks taken aback, like he always does when I say the words, almost like he can't believe he did that. This sentence always ends our conversation, I'm getting used to the expression on his face The 'sad puppy dog, forgive me' look that he pulls. I stand from my seat walking towards him, but reaching for the door. He blocks it. "Can I go now", I look up at him.

He sighs. "If you wont take me back-", He says, sighing again. "Eventhough I think that you should-", He tries to say lowly so I couldn't hear. I raise an eyebrow, and watch a half smile appear on his face to let me know that he's teasing. "We should at least be friends again. I can hang out with you and Kate the way that it used to be before we-", He clears his throat. I look away thinking about how much Kate misses him. She talks about him all the time and I know that she misses him too. Too? I guess I do kind of miss Jake, but only as a friend. I like how we used to be before we... "Bella", He says, and I snap out of it, shaking my head. He looks me right in my eyes. "Maybe that's what we we're meant to be", He says softly and I tilt my head to the side pondering his words.

I open my mouth to speak when the door handle turns. I try to take a step back from my close proximity to Jake, but the door swings open so fast Jake bumps into me. His hands land on my hips trying to steady us so we don't fall over. The person at the door causes my eyes to widen.

Thank you for reading, please review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, I just want to thank you for reading, and wish you a Merry Christmas! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella POV

Garrett looks me up and down with an angry expression on his face. He reaches around Jake pulling my arm with a fierce tug. Jake turns to face Garrett, squaring his shoulders.

"Bella get the fuck out of here", Garrett says with his eyes set on Jacob. I stand looking between the two of them. "Now Bella!"

I dont move. Garrett thinks his my fucking father, and he needs to chill out. I am an adult. I fold my arms across my chest. "Garrett we were talking", I say to him. His eyes snap to mines.

"What", He says loudly making a face. "Everyone's down there worried about you, and this is what I find you doing.", He points at Jake.

"I wasn't doing anything.", I say making a face. "We were talking okay", I shrug. His jaw clenches. "I'm leaving, look...", I walk out of the door with my eyes set on him. I can still see them from where I stand.

"Stay the hell away from Bella", Garrett says taking a step in Jacob's personal space. I watch Jacob smirk, which pisses Garrett off more. Garrett shakes his head taking an impossible step closer to Jacob. "Like I said, stay the fuck away from Bella, Jacob.", The look on Garrett face is beyond anything that I've ever seen before. Garrett is usually a very laid back, funny and friendly guy, but at this moment he looked scary. My eyes widen at Garrett's sudden personality change. I've never seen this side of him before. I'm stuck there, staring at the scene before me unsure of what to do.

"Listen man, I-", Jacob tries to say, but Garrett interrupts him.

"I don't give a fuck what you thought you had to talk to Bella about, but that shit is done.", Jacob takes a slow step back with pursed lips, and then rocks back on his heels, with a nod of his head. Eventhough Jake is twice Garrett's size he actually looks intimated.

With that Garrett turns, sees me and stops before walking past me shaking his head. I look into the room at Jake, not speaking, or moving. Not understanding what just happened. "Bella", Garrett says. I look and see that he's at the end of the hall. He motions for me to come. I notice that the party is still in full swing. I look around at the faces around me, not seeing too many people that I know. I continue to follow Garrett. We reach the opened door and exit, walking down the stairs. I glance over at Garrett as we walk.

"Garrett", I start, not knowing why I feel like I'm in trouble.

"Save it Bella!", He raises his voice. I flinch at his harsh tone.

"Why are you so mad at me?", I ask him with furrowed eyebrows, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Because", He stops walking. He looks up at the ceiling.

"You can't decide rather or not I see Jake", I say deciding on standing up for myself. I am not a little kid.

"Bella, I don't care about that", He says turning to face me.

"So what are you-", I try to ask him why he's so upset.

"Because, Bella this shit with you and him, and Mike, and now I find out youre messing with my best friend too", He holds his hands out upset, leaving no room for me to explain. "You're giving people the wrong idea about you. I warned every one to stay away from you because you were sweet and innocent. It seems you're going out of your way to show everyone that you are just like all the other girls here". He snaps. I wrap my arms tighter around myself, thinking about his words. Is that why James keeps hitting on me? He thinks that I like that, and that I'm okay with being treated like the common whores he usually goes after. I drop my head in shame.

I open my mouth to speak, but he puts his hand up halting me. "Save it, Bella. I may have just lost my bestfriend",He says sadly as he starts for the stairs.

This confuses me. I raise an eyebrow. "What happened",

He scratches the back of his head. "Edwards gone.", Garrett looks away.

I furrow my eyebrows taking a step in Garrett's direction. "Why? What happened", I say, watching as he looks up at me sadly.

"He's pissed. He left.", Garrett starts down the stairs. I stand there for a second trying to understand his words.

"Garrett-",I call after him. I turn and follow him down the stairs. "Why's he pissed" Is he pissed at me?

We walk down a hallway. "I punched him in his god damn face, Bella. Thats why"

We eventually reach his front door. Garrett has to be joking. I'm going to walk in, and Edward is going to be sitting on the couch with a beer to his lips. I close my eyes as we walk in, my eyes pop open as I look around. No Edward.

I hear Garrett close the door behind me. I notice that only Jane and Kate are here. Jane comes up and reaches for my hand.

"I've been looking for you",She says to me. She pulls me to the couch.

"Someone tell me why Edward left?", I look around at them, my eyes stopping on Garrett. "And why did you punch him"

Garrett walks over to the counter grabs a bottle and pours a shot. "Garrett", I say in a warning tone.

"I told him. I warned him. I know what he does Bella.", Garrett downs the shot, taking it with ease. He puts the glass back down and pours another one. "You think that you know him; Bella", He shakes his head. "But you don't"

I look around at Jane and Kate. They try to look at the situation neutrally. Neither of them having anything to do with this. "And that was a reason to punch him? Garrett!", I almost shout. "Who the fuck do you think you are"

"I'm trying to protect you. I promised.", I watch as Garrett downs another shot.

"From your best friend Garrett? Are you kidding me?", I quickly take out my phone dialing Edwards number. It goes straight to voicemail. "Is he okay", No one speaks. I stand and walk down the hallway, all of a sudden really tired. "I'm sleeping in Edwards room." I walk down the hall and into the room closing the door. Laying in the bed fully clothed, I roll over and pull my phone back out deciding to try calling Alice.

"Alice", I say when I hear the phone stop ringing.

"Oh hey Bella", She says in her usual excited voice.

"Hi.", I say slowly. "Are you with Edward", I ask her, desperate to know where he is exactly, and what happened.

"Edward? No, he left before us. When I get home I'll have him call you", She says and I nod as if she could see me.

"Okay, thanks Alice",We say goodbye and hang up. I lay the phone down and quickly fall asleep.

The next day I wake to the sun shining in my face. I open my eyes slowly blinking, attempting to completely wake up. Just when I sit up I hear a knock at the front door. I huff, and move off of the bed making my way down the hall. I get to the front door, and swing it open revealing a severely pissed off Rose.

I watch as Rose walks past me and into the apartment. "Where the fuck is he", Rose asks. I wipe my eyes open.

"What time is it", I ask sleepily.

She ignores my question, walking into Emmett's room. "Was Emmett here", she asks walking back to me. "Lastnight?"

"Not before I went to sleep.", I shrug. "What's wrong"

She places her hands on her hips. "Emmett left me a voicemail.", she pulls out her phone. "Listen to this."

I put the phone to my ear. Emmett is who I hear first.

"Rosie, if you can hear this-" Emmett slurs sadly. I hear talking in the background. A male voice tells him to hang up, while a female voice asks who Emmett is talking to. Then I hear Edwards voice.

"He's talking to Rose", Edward says.

"Shh", Emmett shh's them. "Rosie, I love you baby"

"Who's Rosie", the female in the background asks.

"I love her, Vickie, and she ripped out my fucking heart",Emmett slurs loudly. I hear laughing in the background.

"Emmett hang up the phone.", Edward says.

"No, Emmett, give me the phone", I hear the female say. I hear shuffling. "Rosie, or whatever your name is...sweetie, you do not deserve a guy as great as Emmett okay. You're probably some really annoying, slutty dressing bimbo anyways. Have a nice life, bitch", The line goes dead. I stand there with my mouth wide open.

"I just want to know who she is, so I can beat her ass", Rose crosses her arms off of her chest. "He called her Vickie. Who is Vickie", I shake my head with my eyes closed. Fucking Victoria.

I open my mouth to speak when I hear a door open. Both Rose and I look down the hallway. I see Jane walking out of Garrett's room with a long shirt on. She has her eyes glued to her phone, and is completely at ease. I look over and see Rose's eyes wide open with a hand over her mouth as she watches Jane walk across the floor. Rose shakes her head when Jane sits down, as do I.

No one says anything for a full minute. "What the fuck Jane", I say her name loudly.

Janes eyes widen and snap to my face. "What-", she starts.

"Did you-", I start.

"You were in Garrett's room",Rose asks Jane. Jane's eyes go back to her phone and she nods just as Garrett's door opens again. Its Garrett.

"What time is it", He asks as he walks out, dressed in workout clothes. No one answers him. He looks around at each of us. "Okay", He says looking around at each of us because we didn't answer him. Rose and I are in shock, and it looks as though Jane was too engrossed in her phone to hear his question. "I'm going for a run, I'll take you all home when I get back." I half nod, he opens the door and leaves when I'm mid-nod. Looking back to my left as his door opens again.

Its Kate. She walks over and sits on the couch. Rose and I look between Jane and Kate. Rose breaks the silence. "Did I miss something", Rose asks. I watch as both Jane and Kate look at us confused.

"Did you three, um...", I trail off. I see Jane's head rise from her phone.

"Did you get in touch with Edward", Kate asks me, ignoring my question. "I was really drunk, but I remember him being pissed. He couldn't believe that Garrett would punch him.",

She takes my mind off of her and puts it on Edward. "I can't believe that Garrett punched him, but I'm going to call him now.", I take out my phone.

The phone rings. "Hello", I answer the phone.

"Hello", I hear the female voice from lastnight. I take the phone from my face, and look at the screen to make sure that I dialed the right number. I instantly become angry. "Edward's in the shower. I'll have him to call you back. Who is this"

"Who is this", I say, ignoring her question.

"This is Victoria", I hear her say. That's all that I needed to know. I hang the phone up slamming it on the counter.

I look at Rose. "Do you know where Alice lives", I ask and she nods. "Let's go"

"Where? The Cullen home? Is that where Emmett is", Rose asks, walking towards me.

"Yea, and Vickie too", I say and her face falls.

"I want to come. Let me get changed first", Jane hops of the stool and into Garrett's room.

I look from Kate to where Jane walkes and back to Kate. "Kate, what the hell? Aren't you and Garrett together", I ask and Kate nods. "Why was Jane in there", I ask her looking at the door.

"She, uh, well we had a drunken threesome Bells. It's exactly how it looks", Kate says to us.

"You're okay with that? Her with Garrett", Rose asks.

"It was a one time thing, guys. We were drunk, and Garrett let me smoke last night, so I was a bit out of it", She explains.

"You guys got more fucked up after I went to bed", I ask, and she nods. Jane comes walking out of the room.

"Look what Garrett gave me", Kate pulls out a joint excitedly.

"I don't smoke, but you guys have fun", Rose says walking to the door. We follow.

"It's for the road Rose",Kate says as we all walk out. "How are we going to lock the door", She asks when we reach the outside of the door.

I bend down, lift the mat and grab the key, locking the door. "Only a girlfriend would know that", Rose says sadly. "I've been here alot over the past few months Bells, and never knew they left a key there", We all walk out to Rose's car, and get in.

I sit next to Rose as she drives, listening ro music. "I can't believe that he's there with Victoria", I say out of the blue.

"Who is she", Rose asks, taking glances at me.

"She's Edwards ex-girlfriend.", I say, looking over at Rose with a pout.

Rose furrows her eyebrows. "Bella, I've never seen Edward with a girl the way that he is with you", She says with a big smile. "You sure that she's his ex"

I nod. "Yea, it was four years ago", I watch as she nods her head.

"Bella, what happened with Jake lastnight. Garrett was so mad", Kate asks.

"We were just talking, Garrett overreacted.", I wave a hand to the back seat.

"He came back and finished off a bottle of tequila.", Kate says tilting her head.

"I was talking to Jake, Garrett walked in, threatened him, and we left.", I say with a shrug. "He overreacted"

I look back and see Kate nod. "He tends to do that", Kate says. I thought that was out of character for him, but I don't voice my thoughts. I hear a click and look back to see Kate lighting her joint. She passes it to Jane.

"Jane, you smoke", I ask turning in my seat to see her.

"I smoked last night.", She says as she takes a puff.

"Kate, you've corrupted my sister", I poke out my lip at her.

"Jane is not a good girl. Bella, she has her nipples pierced", Kate says loudly. My mouth falls open.

"Oh my god! Jane!", I slap her knee playfully.

"Bells, I swear that I told you", Jane says innocently. Kate passes me the blunt. We laugh.

I smoke it, inhaling, and exhaling. "No, you didn't", I say to her. "I would remember.", We all get quiet, enjoy the drive. My phone ringing brings us out of our quiet daze.

"Bella", I hear Edward say. I sigh, content with hearing from him, but pissed that Victoria was there.

"Hey, where are you", I ask him innocently.

"I'm at my parents house.", He gets quiet. "Look Bella, we need to talk", He says slowly.

"Okay, great because I'm with Rose, on my way to your parents house", I say to him.

"Bella", He says lowly, in that voice that usually gets me instantly wet, but this time there's something different about the way that he says it. Something about his tone is off putting to me. I try to shake it off.

"I'll be there soon", I say trying to keep a steady voice.

There's a long pause before he finally speaks. "Okay", We say goodbye and as I hang up, I feel a knot in my stomach like something bad is about to happen. I stare down at my phone in my hand. The rest of the ride I remain quiet, consumed by my thoughts.

Minutes later we arrive at the front of the Cullen home, and I see Edward. My heart jumps at the sight of his beautiful face and I smile. He's outside smoking a cigarette, and talking to an impeccably dressed redhead. My mouth falls open.

"Is that her", Jane asks. None of us answer, move our eyes from the redhead, or open the door to get out.

Edward sees us in the car, drops his cigarette and makes his way to us. I open my door, and hear the others follow. Edward pulls the door wider and helps me out of the car. I notice the cut on his bottom lip, and the bruise near his eye, but he's still sexy. I look from him to Victoria, back to him as she approches the car.

"You're Bella, right", she asks me and I nod, happy that she knows who I am. She looks me up and down, before nodding her head. My eyes snap to Edward. I hear Kate and Jane talking behind me.

"And you're Vickie", I saw almost bitterly, and watch as she purses her lips with a fake smile and nods. I look over at Edward to see him rubbing the back of his head. I see her looking at him too, and I don't like it. I raise an eyebrow at her. "The ex-girlfriend", I fold my arms looking her up and down the way that she'd done me earlier. Victoria's poker face does not falter, as she stares down into my eyes.

"Is Emmett here", Rose asks, and Edward nods.

Everyone follows behind Edward into the house. Edward stops at the door, so I stop and watch everyone walk past us.

Edward rubs the back of his head. "Bella, this is what I needed to talk to you about", He mumbles. I cross my arms waiting on him to speak. "It's about Victoria", I raise an eyebrow, completely pissed that he is bringing her up.

"Umhm", I urge him to continue, with pursed lips trying to control my feelings.

"I didn't invite her here.",He says and I nod my head, completely believing him.

"I believe you", I say quickly nodding my head, not wanting to talk about it. I close my eyes inhaling. "I'm pissed that she's here, yes but...", I shrug my shoulder, watching him pull at his hair with a concerned expression on his face. "What can I do?", I say lowly, dropping my eyes to the floor. This isn't my home. I can't demand that she leave. I shake off my foul mood putting a smile on my face. "Give me a tour", I smile at him, puckering my lips.

His eyes stay wide as he smiles. Leaning down he wraps his arms around me, slightly lifting me as he kisses my lips. I squeal. He puts me back down.

He holds my hand, quickly pulling me up the stairs. "Where are we going", I ask confused as I continue to be dragged.

"I'm giving you the tour", He says as we enter a hallway. "Starting with my room.", He says as we stop in front of a door. I turn my head to look at him. A smile creeps to his face as he grabs my hips, placing me in front of him, leaning towards me for a kiss. I reach my hands into his hair, as his hands go to my ass lifting me. I squeak in surprise, still kissing.

He opens the door with one hand. He walks in, and I look around at the spacious, superbly neat room. "This is your room", I ask him as he places me on my feet.

"Yes", He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's huge", I take a few steps looking around at the bookcase along the wall. I glance at his book collection. "It's amazing how we like the same books, yet you never show an interest in reading", I giggle.

"Those are actually my sister's books", He says quietly, and I turn to look at him.

"Alice", I ask him waiting for a reply.

"No, my-", He clears his throat. "-my biological sister.", He says taking a seat in his desk chair. I take a seat on his bed. "Alice is my cousin"

I remember him telling me that he was adopted, but not that Alice was his cousin. I also remember him giving me a name followed by numbers when I asked for the password to his computer. "Is her name Elizabeth", I ask him and his eyebrows furrow.

He shakes his head no. "No, that's my mom. My sister's name is Bree"

"Where are they", I ask him. His face falls sadly, as he slightly swivels in his computer chair.

"They're dead.", He sighs. "Have been for over ten years", He runs a hand through his hair tugging. I didn't mean to upset him. I stand and walk over to his chair, resting my hands on his arm rests. He looks up into my eyes as I look down into his.

I lean forward kissing him. I know how it feels to have something brought up that you're not ready to talk about. "I'm sorry", I say to him when I come up from the kiss, fluttering my eyes open.

His hands find there way to my hips, he pulls me forward for another kiss.

I put my hands around his neck, practically sitting in his lap as we make out. He wraps his strong arms around me as he stands holding me. He walks over to the bed, laying me back on the bed, but I don't release my legs from his waist. He smiles, bending forward he kisses me quickly before he reaches back pulling his shirt over his head.

I pull him to me gripping on to his shoulders. "I slept in your room lastnight", I say and watch as the corner of his mouth twitches up. "I missed you", I shrug nervously. He smiles.

"I missed you", He kisses me while grinding his hips against me. I shudder at the feeling. He reaches his hands to the ends of my shirt, slowly pulling my shirt up. He massages my breast through my bra with his hands. "I missed your body", He groans out lowly as he kisses up my stomach, stopping at my chest. I readjust my legs around his hips, leaning up kissing his lips.

He grinds his body again and I moan out throwing my head back. Edward surprises me by laying rough kisses along my neck. I inhale sharply, completely turned on, feeling a pool of wetness between my legs. "Fuck", I moan. He leans back over to kiss my lips. Just as I'm reaching for Edward's hair the door opens.

"-right, because he's never home anyways-", I look over to see Victoria stop in her tracks at the sight of Edward and I with a phone to her ear.

"What the fuck", I yell out snapping my head to look at Edward. He has a hand to his temple, as he sits up. I raise up on my elbows and look back at Victoria. "Try knocking", I say to her in frustration.

"I never had to do that before", She says back in an uninterested tone.

"Victoria!",Edward says in warning. "Please just...", He trails off motioning to the door. She raises her hands in surrender and backs out, closing the door.

"Fucking bitch" I sneer as I sit up, fix my shirt and fold my arms in front of my chest. He opens his mouth to speak, but I hold a hand out not wanting to discuss her, turned off by the whole situation. "Can we just not talk about...", I wave my hand, rolling my eyes. He nods, leaning forward to kiss me. I back away, and get out of the bed. I hear him exhale behind me.

"What's wrong Bella", He asks me, I hear him shuffling behind me. I put my hands on my hips, then I feel his hands over mines, pulling me back against his chest.

"She thought it was okay for her to just walk in here. This house is pretty big, she could have went anywhere else.", I say to him, as he runs his nose along the back of my neck. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling. I almost forget why I'm upset. "Why is she here?

"She's always here",Is his only answer, as he starts kissing my neck. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Edward it's rude for you to be locked up in your room when you have guests", I hear a woman's voice say from the other side of the closed door.

"I'll be right out Esme", Edward says.

"Now, Edward", The woman says back. Edwards head falls to my shoulder.

"Is that your...", I ask him as I stand, and watch him put his shirt back on.

"My mom", He answers as he grabs my hand and we walk out of his room. We walk down the hall, down the stairs, and turn a corner where I hear talking.

"-It's very rude of him to be up there like that", I see Victoria talking to a an older man and woman. "Here he is.", She turns and grabs onto Edwards arm, pulling him away from me. "Doesn't he need a haircut", She nods, running a hand through his head.

"Edward, son don't let her bully you into a haircut", The man says, before looking over at me. The woman looks as well.

Edward looks over at me, and they all stare silently for a second. A smile spreads across the woman's face. "Bella, dear I have heard so much about you", She stands and walks over and hugs me, taking me by surprise.

"Edward, introduce us", Edwards dad says. I remember Edward calling him Carlisle.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Bella", Edward says, walking back over to me as Carlisle walks over. He holds a hand out, and I shake it. I see Victoria standing with her arms crossed, looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"My friends came with me, have you seen them", I ask.

"They are with Emmett in the back of the house. Edward will show you", Carlisle says, as Edward pulls my hand in the direction where my friends are. I'm just happy to get away from Victoria. I was reaady to claw her eyes out. Edward opens the back door and we walk through.

Alice comes up to my hugging me tight. "Bells, you have some explaining to do", she pulls me to the benches and sits next to me.

"About what", I say, looking around I see Emmett and Rose talking in the corner.

"Edward says he trusts you, and I do too, but why did you go back in there? We were worried", She says, and I realize that she's talking about lastnight.

"Just to set my ex straight.", I wave the conversation off. She nods. "What I really want to talk about is if you think that this thing with Garrett and Edward will blow over"

She nods. "Of course! It's not their first fist fight. Both Garrett and Edward are hot heads, they just have to calm down",

That's what Kate thinks about my fight with Tanya, but I know our friendship is over. I don't want to be the reason that they aren't friends anymore. I have to make it right.

Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

I hope that your Christmas was great. I spoiled my new baby sister, so this was a great Christmas for me.

Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing. Like I said before this is going to be a long story. I did skip ahead a few weeks in this chapter, just so we can hurry up and get to the trip to Aspen.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

When we arrived back on campus late Saturday I told Edward that I needed to know everything. I told him that I was not leaving his room until I was satisfied that I knew everything involving Victoria.

Of course the first obstacle was Garrett. We all walk into the apartment quietly, and I spot Garrett in the kitchen drinking alcohol.

He sees us and looks up. "Garrett", Edward says from where he stands.

"You know what I can't fucking believe Edward", Garrett says and I glance over to see Edward square his shoulders.

"What's that", Edward asks him.

"I can't fucking believe that even after I warned you, and punched you in the fucking face, you still wont stay away.", Garrett rounds the wall to the living room.

"Garrett, give it a rest", Emmett says to him, but Garrett's eyes don't shift to look away from Edward and I.

"You think this is cute, Bella? What if I tell Edward what I found you doing in that room with Jacob lastnight", Garrett says and I look up at Edwards face to see his jaw clenching.

"Fuck you Garrett! You know that we were just talking", I say to Garrett taking a step. Garrett nods his head with a smirk on his face. "What is your problem with us dating?", I ask.

"You are like my little sister Bella, and he's my best friend. I would hope that you would think something was wrong if I didn't react the way that I have.", Garrett says. "Edward how many times did you fight Jasper for fucking with your little sister?", Edward looks away. "Exactly"

"But I got over it, right", Edward looks back at Emmett. "We got over it", Emmett nods. "Garrett, man listen I won't hurt her"

Garrett smirks, grabs his cup with liquor in it. He downs it, and we all stand where we are quietly for a beat. "Damn right you won't hurt her"

Edward's lip twitches into a half smile and he looks down at me. "I would never hurt you baby", He says and I know that he's telling the truth.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Eddie boy", Garrett says taking a step to us. I watch as Emmett leads Rose to his room ignoring our conversation. I shake my head confused by their relationship.

Garrett and Edward shake hands, as Kate walks over wrapping her arms around Garrett's waist. Garrett puts his arm around her neck, grabs a bottle of vodka and walks into his room.

I look back at Jane, she walks over to the couch. "Edward, can you take us home?", He looks over at Jane then to me, understanding that I can't just leave her out here by herself.

"No, Bella I'm fine. I met a guy last night and got his number. We're going to hang out. I'll be back later.", Jane stands and kisses my cheek before walking out of the door.

I turn to look at Edward. He grabs my hand and pulls me to his room, shutting the door behind us. "You know Kate, Garrett and Jane had a threesome lastnight", I say as I sit on his bed watching him tidy up his room. He snorts.

"You know that Garrett is never going to really get over this right", Edward says lowly, trying to get me back on track. It's my turn to snort. I poke out my lip.

"You know you're supposed to be telling me all about your ex", I stretch out across his bed, watching as he takes his shirt off.

He crawls up the bed towards me. "You know that I hate it when you whine", He says lowly and when he reaches me I pull his face to mines and kiss him.

I pull back. "You promised", I look into his eyes. I push back against him until he's in a sitting position. I crawl into his lap and he wraps his arms around me.

"It's not a big deal", He says, and I shrug, looking up waiting for him to speak. "Victoria is like family. Her mother is my parents housekeeper.", He slightly shrugs. "Victoria is always there because we are the closest people to her and her mom.", I nod.

"So why did you two break up", I ask him softly.

"I don't remember. We were young.", He shrugs. "I vowed that I would never date Victoria again", He stops talking and I look up feeling him shrug ready to finish his thought. "We are better as friends anyways.", He rests his head and I snuggle closer trying to understand his words.

"So you're friends", I ask him.

"She's been a friend of the family for as long as I can remember-",Edward tries to say.

"-Yea, I get that, I do.", I slightly turn in his arms to fully look at him. "She's a bit of a bitch", I say with a smirk.

"Partly why we aren't still dating.", He nods his head. "My family and I are just used to them being around. They don't have any other family.", I look down and nod. "Bella, she is just a friend. We broke up on good terms", He says like that's suppose to calm my fears. No, Edward that's what has me worried the most. My women's intuition is telling me that there is more to this.

"Does she live with your parents", I ask him exactly what's on my mind.

"Not steadily, but she's always had a room. She's there more than I am", He says, and I nod. I really have no way of getting rid of Victoria.

"So, no matter what she's always around", I ask and he hugs me impossibly closer.

"She is not a threat Bella.", He says and I nod along with his words. "You should trust me"

"I do trust you, Edward.", I say softly. "I don't trust other girls around you. I know whats on their minds when they see you", I say and I hear him snort.

"The same thoughts that I had when I first met you", He says and I look into his eyes.

"I thought you hated me", I look down at his body slowly running my hand down his abs.

"No, I just hated that I hadn't met you sooner. I've been Garrett's friend for four years, and I'd never met you", He says in an offended tone. "And then he forbid me to talk to you", He shakes his head. "It pissed me off"

"So that gave you a reason to repeatedly insult me", I ask and he laughs.

"Baby you bring that up alot. Did I really offend you", I look up at him fluttering my eyes and I nod. He tilts his head and kisses my lips. "If only you knew"

"Yea, if only I knew about all of your sexual thoughts huh", I ask him with a smirk set on my face.

"Not all sexual. You challenge me Bella. You don't just go along with what I want and what I say.", He says and I smile. "You get me." I lean up to kiss him and he pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull back from the kiss looking onto his eyes. I sigh. "What's really bothering you?", He asks me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't want to be the reason that you and Garrett aren't friends anymore", I say softly. He sighs.

"Bella, Garrett reacted the way that we all have in the past so I can't blame him. I promise that we're okay", He says and I nod.

"Good, because I don't want to loose either of you", I want to tell him that I love him, but I still think that it's too soon for us.

He leans forward with a smile on his face. I mirror his smile. "You don't want to loose me", He says menacingly, and I slowly back away, but he holds me in place with his strong arms. He gets so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He looks deep into my eyes, and I see his jaw clench. My breathing becomes shallow from the intensity of his gaze. "I'm not going anywhere"

I smile as his lips approach mines. He lightly pecks my lips, and then backs away, and I yawn just as Edwards phone rings. He looks down at it, then looks up at me showing me his phone. I see that it's Victoria. I wave my hand dismissively, and get out of bed to fix the covers.

"Hey", He answers the phone, getting off of the bed too. "Yea, I know", With the phone up he switches ears. I take off my clothes slowly watching him as they go. His eyes stay glued to me as I pull his covers back completely naked. "Talk to him about it", He tries to say almost stumbles over his words. "You never know", He answers shortly as he watches me slowly climb into bed. I look back to see his mouth drop, and his erection bulging through his pants. I smile, loving the affect that I have on him. He takes his pants and boxers off watching me. "Hold on", He puts his phone down, and I turn onto my back giving him full visual of my wet pussy. He climbs into bed and leans over me kissing my lips as he grinds his center into mines.

I pull back biting my lip, looking into his eyes. "Hang up", I say slowly giving him every ounce of seduction that I can muster. He reaches for the phone, and without saying a word to her he hangs up and tosses his phone on his computer chair. Within seconds his mouth is back on mines, his tongue swiping my lips for entry. I open for him, loving the feel of his tongue softly caressing mines.

He pulls back and runs his hand down the side of my thigh, hitching it over his hip as his lips find my breast. I squirm beneath him needing friction between my legs. "Please", I beg him looking into his eyes. He reaches over and grabs a condom, covering himself. I look into his eyes as he slowly eases his way into me. My eyes roll to the back of my head. He spreads my legs bending to kiss me. I reach my head up to meet him, but with his arms wrapped around me, he reaches for my hair. He gently tugs my head back as I moan out loud and he kisses my neck. I put my hands in his hair, closing my eyes, as he speeds up his pace. "Ungh", I make a noise I'm not familiar with as he slides his dick in and out. Fuck this feels so good.

"Look at me", He says and I open my eyes to find him looking at me, sweat beads gathered at his forehead. I wrap my hands around his back scratching him as he continues thrusting.

"Oh god!"I throw my head back again as I feel my stomach clench and pleasure ripples through me. He kisses my lips and slows his pace. He pulls my legs apart and moves, turning over to his back.

"I have to see you like this", He says as I try to slow my breathing. I get up and crawl over him. I kiss his lips as I reach one hand down to place him at my entrance. He grunts into our kiss and places his hands on my ass cheeks. He pushes down.

"Ahh", I moan loving how he completely fills me. He grunts and groans into our kiss as I bounce on his dick. I pull away from our kiss, sitting up as I ride him. He puts his hands under my ass cheeks lifting me over his dick and watching where we are joined. I massage my clit with my fingers as I move above him.

"Fuck", He grunts out, placing his hands on my hips. He raises his knees, and thrusts upwards, I shudder.

All that can be heard is our grunts, and the constant slapping of our skin as we move together. I place my hands on his chest, and look down into his eyes. I throw my head back as another orgasm wrecks through me. I convulse above him, enjoying the feeling that overtakes my body. He doesn't stop, he continues slamming into me and I bite my bottom lip to stop from screaming how good this feels. I twist my hips around feeling him grind into me. He lays his legs down, and I rest on my knees, rocking above him. I ride his dick, moving around ontop of him. "Fuck Bella", He moans out with closed eyes, dropping his head to the bed. He places his hands back on my hips stilling my movements as he thrusts upwards into me with so much force I can't hold my scream back. He grabs the back of my head bringing me down to kiss him, as he stills inside of me, shooting his seed. I pull away from the kiss laying my head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat. I feel him soften under me and take it as a clue to get up. I crawl over his leg, and take the condom off of him, discarding it in the trashcan. He looks over at me. "You're my new drug", He reaches for my hips pulling me to lay next to him. We cuddle in bed, and he nuzzles his nose in the crease of my neck, wrapping his arm around my waist. He presses my back firmly to his, and eventually I hear his breathing even out and I know that he fell asleep.

I turn in his arms and kiss him, cupping his face in my hand. I look at his closed eyes. "I love you"

For the past few weeks I've been taking baby steps at fixing my friendship with Tanya. Kate asked me to make an effort and I think that I have so far. I can't say the same for Tanya.

At first I'd say small things like 'how are your classes going', and she'd ignore me. Then I tried for less casual, and more friendly, but she continually blew me off. Once she realized ignoring me wasn't bothering me, she starting thinking of ways to piss me off. What better way to piss me off then to tell me that you plan on fucking my boyfriend?

I've had to tell her to go fuck herself at least three times just this week and it's only tuesday. She really thinks that I'm being selfish, but I don't see how not wanting to share my boyfriend is selfish.

I fold my arms across my chest. "Tanya, honestly you have got to move on", Kate says to Tanya who's on the couch in her pajamas, pouting. "You're going out to eat with us and that's final. Go get dressed"

"I'm not going anywhere", Tanya says in her normal bratty ass tone.

"Stop being a fucking brat. I swear the only reason that you want my boyfriend so badly is because you can't have him", I say and her head snaps over to look at me.

"I wanted Jacob, and I couldn't have him...", She trails off and anger bubbles up in me. "...but then I did have him.", She smirks. "It's only a matter of time. I always get what I want."

I walk over to her, standing right in front of her. "Listen, Tanya I am not fucking around. Edward is my boyfriend, you understand? He is my fucking boyfriend, know this...I will not hesitate to beat your little barbie ass if you ever so much as look at him in a way that I feel is inappropriate. You got that", I say and she snorts.

"Little Bella", She gives a patronizing look. "If I really wanted Edward...", She stands, hovering over me. She folds her arms. "I would have him", She walks forward bumping my shoulder. I turn around quickly.

"Game on bitch", I mutter as she walks into her room slamming the door shut. I rub my temples and sit on the couch. "I can't do this Kate. This can't be fixed, okay"

"Bella-", She starts.

"-no Kate, our friendship is over. She has gone too far. There's no fixing this", I shake my head.

"I'm sorry", She apologizes. "Just let me talk to her again, please"

I nod. "Sure, yea whatever", I mumble. I hear my phone ring and I reach for it.

I answer it, not looking at the number. "Hello",

"Bella, hey it's...Mike",my eyes widen.

"Hey Mike, it's not a good time", I run a hand down my face, as I hear a knock at the front door. Kate rushes to open it. I look back and it's Edward and Garrett. I smile back at them, standing to my feet.

"Okay, well I'll let you go. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime", He asks as usual.

"As friends", I ask him just to be sure that I understand his intentions. Edward steps behind me and sits on the couch where I was sitting, pulling me to sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around me, kissing the side of my face.

"Yea", He answers.

"Sure, yeah. You have my number so we can set it up sometime soon", I say to Mike not trying to commit to anything.

"I'll definitely be free this weekend", He pushes, and I feel Edwards hands roam the edges of my jeans. It tickles, causing me to giggle.

At this point I just want Mike off of the phone. "Just text me", I say trying not to giggle. We say our goodbyes, and I swat Edwards wrist. "That tickles"

He chuckles. "Who was that", He asks after a moment, tilting his head to peck my lips. He sits back expectantly awaiting an answer.

"Mike", I say to him trying to read his face. He nods his head, but I see his clenched jaw.

"Why do you still talk to him", Edward asks me, grabbing my phone from my hands.

"So you're allowed to have friends of the opposite sex but I'm not", I say to him, and his top lip twitches into a smile as he looks down at my locked phone trying to figure out the code.

"You have too many", He says to me. I turn to face him making a face of disbelief. "I only have one female friend"

"Once again you're pleading your case all wrong", I say and he snorts.

"And how is that", He asks me furrowing his eyebrows.

"For one thing, you're one and only bff is also your ex, so that's equivalent to about three female friends, because she obviously wants you back and for two-", I start but he interrupts me.

"-what was that? Bella no.", He shakes his head not entertaining the thought. "You are sidetracking sweetheart. We are talking about you, and your sudden spur of male friends"

"So if I go through your phone I won't see any slutbucket females in your phone", I cross my arms over my chest.

"Trouble in paradise", I hear Garrett say and I roll my eyes not looking away from Edward.

"You're concerned about my friends list Bella", Edward asks softly with a smile still on his face.

"I just want you to not be a hypocrite for once", I say to him, and he smiles not even a bit offended. He licks his bottom lip.

He looks down and nods. "Okay"

I furrow my eyebrows, and look at him through squinted eyes. "Okay?", I ask him. The end of our conversation is 'okay'. That solves nothing.

He chuckles. "You really do like to argue"

"I'm being serious", I say to him straightening my eyebrows.

"So am I", He says quickly, and I feel as though he's being an asshole about the situation so I call him out on it.

"Stop being an asshole", I say raising an eyebrow.

He laughs, and I hear laughter behind me. This isn't funny to me. "Bella, I'm not being an asshole", Our argument is interrupted by the front door opening and slamming shut.

Rose walks in. Then there's a knock at the door. "Fuck you Emmett!", She yells at the door before walking into her room slamming the door shut.

"Should I let him in", I ask Edward timidly. He shakes his head no and stands.

Garrett walks over and opens the door. "Emmett comes in pissed off beyond belief. "Edward, tell dad to get his best lawyers ready because I'm going to fucking kill Royce.", Emmett says in an eerily soft voice.

"What's going on", Garrett asks him.

"I should've kicked his ass for even touching her. I told him that she was off limits...", He trails off shaking his head.

"It's none of your fucking business Emmett", she yells through the door.

"It's not my fucking business that he hit you Rose?", Emmett yells back.

"He did what?", I raise my voice.

"Who's business is it then Rose", Emmett shouts walking to her bedroom door. "Open the god damn door Rose", He bams on her door.

"Go the fuck away.", She shouts back.

Emmett backs away going for our front door. Edward gets up quickly, stepping between Emmett and the door. "Em, where are you going", Edward asks him.

"It doesn't fucking matter", He tries to walk around Edward.

"You're my brother, Emmett. It does fucking matter", Edward says as he moves out of the way and comes over to me. He kisses my forehead and walks out of the door following Garret and Emmett.

"What just happened", Kate asks. I shrug.

"I wish I knew", I say walking to Rose's door.

"Is he gone", Rose asks through the door.

"Yes, he left.", I answer her, as her bedroom door opens and she steps out. I see a red bruise across her cheek. She sees me looking and places her hand to it.

"Why did he do this Rose", I ask taking a step toward her and see her eyes well up with tears.

"I was breaking up with him for good this time", She starts. "I can't pretend that I don't love Emmett"

I nod in understanding. "So why are you pissed at Emmett.", Kate asks, and we both watch as Rose rolls her eyes and walks to the couch taking a seat with a huff.

"He kept saying I told you so", she shrugs looking down. "It was his fault that I even took an interest in Royce. If he would stop sleeping around...", She says and I hear her holding back tears. "He doesn't see anything as his fault. He doesn't think that he does anything wrong"

"You have to stop pushing him away", Kate says and I furrow my eyebrows at her statement. This is not Rose's fault. She has a right to be pissed off. I walk over and sit on the couch by Rose hugging her shoulders.

"It's okay to cry Rose. You don't have to be tough all of the time", She looks over at me, as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"I didn't want to come here", She says through her tears. "I didn't. I told them that", Her shoulders shake. I sit with her letting her cry for a minute before she speaks again. "Don't tell Jasper", she says as she wipes her eyes. "He'll overreact",

"You don't think that guys told him already", I ask her, and she curses under her breathe. "And this wouldn't be overreacting Rose. Royce never should have done this to you"

"I'm a big girl okay. I don't need any of them fighting my battles for me", She says and I nod understanding her. "Help me cover this", she says looking from me to Kate. We both nod and stand up to follow her.

"Did this happen this morning", I ask her, as I grab a wet cloth to wipe her face. She nods.

"Yea, this morning.", she takes out her makeup.

"It's actually not that bad Rose. He hits like a bitch", Kate says and I see Rose crack a smile.

"Is this the first time that he's done this", I ask her and her eyebrows furrow.

"Yea, he's never hit me before. He's been a little too rough at times, but...", she trails off.

"Kate", I hear Tanya call through the door in her obnoxious voice. Kate opens Rose's door. "What are you doing in there", Tanya peeks in, sees me and glares. I roll my eyes.

"Helping Rose. What's up", Kate asks.

She moves past Kate into the room. "What are we helping with", she asks as Rose turns to face her. "The fuck happened to your face?", she asks rudely. Rose crosses her arms and glares.

"Tanya", I say in a warning tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry saint Bella. Did I say something wrong?", Tanya asks in a mocking tone.

"Get out, Tanya", I say to her taking a step in her direction.

"Last I checked this was Rose's room.", Tanya says looking over at Rose.

"Get out", Rose says folding her arms tighter around herself.

Tanya shrugs. "Fine. I was going out anyways", She says, and I look down taking in her attire. She has on the shortest tightest skirt known to man, and it's cold outside. Idiot. "On my way to see Edward", She puts her hands on her hips and smirks at me as she walks out of the room. I can't take it anymore. Tanya knows just what to say to piss me off. I take a step, reach up and grab her hair yanking her back into the room. She falls back on to the ground.

"Oh my god", Kate says trying to move me. Tanya reaches up pulling me down, she slaps me across my fast.

"Fucking bitch", she screeches. I punch her in the face repeatedly.

"Bella stop", Kate yells, as Rose tries to pull me up, but I'm still swinging.

"Get this dumb bitch off of me", Tanya says loudly as Rose continues to pull me off. She succeeds this time, pulling me out of her room and into my room.

"Rose move", I try to push Rose out of the way. I am beyond pissed off.

"Bella, you have him", Rose yells and it halts my movement. "Edward is your boyfriend, okay. You don't have to fight for him. You especially don't have to fight girls like Tanya. They want his attention, but you've got it. By fighting her you're stooping to their level. Don't let her or any other girl get you that upset over something that you already have.",

Her words calm me down. I sit on my bed with my hands on my lap. She walks over and moves my hair out of my face. "Look at your pretty face", She says and I sigh.

"How bad", I ask her.

"No worst than mines. You're okay", She says and I nod.

"Fuck, I hate her so much Rose.", I say and Rose nods in understanding. "She says shit like that all the time, and I finally just snapped"

"I understand, Bells. You don't have to explain anything to me", she says and I nod.

"Bella!", I hear Kate yell. Rose opens the door. "Jake's here. Tanya and I are leaving. Call me when you hear from the guys", Kate yells.

"Fucking sneaky bitch. Catch me when I'm standing", I hear Tanya say and I try to move past Rose to get to her in the living room. I am so tired of her talking shit.

"Rose, get out of the way", I try to push Rose. My adrenaline is pumping and I feel anger buzzing around me.

"Let her go Rose", I hear Tanya yell from the hallway. She can see me fighting to get through. Kate grabs her purse and pulls Tanya to the door. With the help of Jacob, both Tanya and Kate are gone.

Rose let's me out. I walk into the living room and face another problem. "How the fuck do you know where I live?"

Thank you for reading. Please review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

I hope that you are enjoying the story. I promise the story has HEA for our ExB.

I'm sorry for all of the drama. I'm afraid some of you aren't enjoying the amount of drama. I'm wondering if I should tone it down a bit.

I thought you would like having bits of JxA, RxE, and GxK drama. I'm trying to show the struggle that they each go through to gain and maintain they're individual relationships.

Let me know in your reviews if having everyone's story through Bella's POV is an okay thing to do. Also let me know if you would like an EPOV, and/or VPOV.

I get mixed reviews so it's hard to tell who likes it and who doesn't.

Also, I got a review saying none of the characters are likeable, I'd really like to know how true or untrue that is. I didn't want every character unlikeable. At least like Edward for trying, and Bella for having a backbone. She's not afraid to speak her mind.

Every relationship has its ups and downs. No one can expect to read a hearts and flowers corny story all the way through. Every story isn't like that, mines especially. I can't read a predictable and safe love story, and writing one would put me to sleep.

I would hate to read a bunch of reviews that say 'oh that was an okay chapter', with no thought behind the post. I love it when I get reviews telling me what you loved and hated. I love reading what you expect to happen, hoping to meet that expectation.

Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much for reading. I'm young and this site is really helping my writing. You didn't have to pick this story to read or follow, so I don't want to waste your time.

In case I don't write again before New year's, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :))

Please review.

Thank you :)))


	17. Chapter 17

Here's a new chapter, I hope that you enjoy. Next chapter is the trip to Aspen where there will be non stop drama, so here's a pretty calm chapter.

I hope that I'm not boring, I'm trying to please everyone, and it's not easy. Your reviews are appreciated, I'm still young so all of the critique, and criticism is making me a better writer.

I hope to update my other 2 stories today as well. Wish me luck! :)

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and following. You're awesome! :)))

Enjoy the rest of your day.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella POV

"How the fuck do you know where I live?", I ask him loudly putting my hands on my hips.

Jacob furrows his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest. "Kate told me that we were all going for lunch to catch up",He nudges my arm with his in a casual manner.

"So you came to hang out with Kate? Cool, well, if you didn't notice, she just left...so...", I trail off looking from him to the door. He cracks a smile.

"Bella, come on. Hanging out with me isn't going to be that bad.", He says brushing past me to the couch. He sits down making himself comfortable.

"Bella's hanging out with me today", Rose says folding her arms matching my stance.

"Oh, yea. Doing what?", He challenges. Rose and I look at each other.

"Shopping", We say at the same time. I nod.

He raises his eyebrows, and stands quickly. "We'll then ladies...", He walks over to us. "I'll be your lucky escort",

We don't say no, and we don't argue. Jake wants to go shopping, so be it. We will just see how long he lasts.

Shopping with Jacob is an odd experience. He's not like most guys. No matter how Rose and I try to get him to leave, he wouldn't. We tried on clothes for three hours straight, and he didn't complain.

Out of all of the clothes that I tried on, I only bought two shirts, and a few pair of pants and tights. Rose bought a few tops, and boots. When I pay for my things I walk up to Jake, shove my bags into his hand, surprising him and I keep walking. Rose laughs so hard she drops her bag in the middle of the mall. Jake acts his part and runs up collecting Rose's bag. She walks up to me, still laughing with Jacob in tow.

"Food court?", I ask, because I'm starving. They both nod.

When we all grab our lunch we sit around the table, Jake to my left, and Rose to my right.

"Are you really going to school here next year", I ask Jake, and he nods, finishing up his bite of food.

"Yea, I only took a break because I was disappointed that football didn't work out for me", He says and I nod. "But Paul said that I can definitely get on the football team. And this is one of their roommates last year, so it's a sign.", He smiles, and I sort of miss it. He makes me want to smile when he starts rambling. I can tell that our months apart haven't made him any less comfortable with me. He still talks as if we're bestfriends. "All I have to do is get in good with this Mike kid", He furrows his eyebrows.

"Mike Newton? On the football team?", I ask him and he nods.

"Bella knows him", Rose says shoving my arm playfully. I roll my eyes because she knows him too.

"Really?", Jake deadpans. "He's a big deal around here Bella. You sure that you know him", Jake asks and I nod.

"Wow, so I can't possibly know him, because he's a big deal", I ask Jake, and he frowns.

"Not what I'm saying at all Bells. What I'm saying is that Paul has never even had a conversation with this guy", Jake says and I look over to see Rose looking between the two of us.

"So what. They don't hang in the same circle of friends.", I shrug. "I can put in a word for you",

"I don't think it works like that", He chuckles. Why wouldn't it be that easy? Oh right because Jake likes to make things hard. We're all of a sudden quiet.

"Seth asked about you yesterday", Jake says and I freeze. Why would he bring Seth up? Well I can't just sit here.

"How are his grades", I ask, and Jake smirks nodding his head.

"Great actually. My dad is pretty happy about that. It's all thanks to you"

"Seth's a smart kid, he just needs discipline. You guys have to stay on him", I say and Jake looks down.

"My dad's sick", He says to me sadly. "Cancer I think. He won't talk about it",It breaks my heart to hear about his dad.

"I'm so sorry Jake", I say lowly placing my hand on his. He looks up.

"I'm okay, It's Seth I'm worried about. He doesn't know, and he'll be devastated when he finds out", I sit quietly, not sure of what to say.

"Is Seth your little brother", Rose pipes in breaking the awkward silence. I catch her eye silently thanking her.

Jake nods. "Yea, Bells tutored him last year. He was trying to stay on his baseball team, but his grades were lagging. Bella here turned his D average into a B average within months.", Jake gives me a compliment and I smile. He stares at me for a beat, and I look away not trying to get caught up.

"Well, lets go. I'm meeting Edward soon", I say standing to throw away my trash. They follow beside me.

"Edward is the big guy", Jake asks and I shake my head no.

"The big guy is Emmett, that's her guy", I point at Rose. "Edward is the one that you kept tackling at the football game", I stop walking and turn to him.

"The one that likes to remind me that he's fucking the love of my life", Jacob asks indignantly. I start back walking, because what could I possibly say to that.

We get back to my dorm a little after five, and I see that neither Tanya nor Kate have returned. I also realize that I haven't heard from Edward since this morning. I take out my phone to call him, telling Rose and Jake that I'd be back. I go in my room with the phone to my ear waiting for him to answer.

"Hey baby", He answers in a groggy voice.

"Hey, are you okay. I haven't heard from you", I ask him, hopping up onto my bed.

"I'm okay, I'll be better when I see you", He says and I smile. "Hey, open the door, I'm outside"

My eyes widen. Fuck, Jake's still here!

"Okay, I'm coming.", I hop off of the bed, and open my bedroom door to see that the front door is already open, and Jake and Edward are standing on opposite ends of the door. They hear my door open, and both of their heads snap in my direction. I hang up my phone and walk over to Edward, hugging him. Edward walks further into the dorm with my arms still wrapped around his waist. He closes the door, as I pull away from the hug grabbing his hand. Without a glance at Jake I drag Edward into my room, shutting the door behind us.

Edward walks over and sits on the bed. I stand by the door quietly waiting for him to speak. He doesn't, so I break the silence. "So, baby...I went shopping today"

I look up to see an angry look on Edwards face. "Bella", He says in a threatening tone looking me dead in my eyes. "Why is there a bruise across your face, and why is your ex here"

I sigh heavily hoping that he believes me. "I got into a fight with Tanya"

"Okay that explains the bruise", He points to my face with one hand and waits.

"Kate invited him over", I say to him.

"Then why isn't Kate here",

"It's a long story.", I wave my hand dismissively. He looks away nodding, but not in understanding. It's what he does when he's being an asshole. I've learned this about him. "Edward...", I say softly with closed eyes. "He showed up and said that Kate invited him.", I explain hoping that he's not upset. He nods, trying not to show his absolute displeasure. "Are you mad at me", I ask him quietly, taking a step to him.

"No, I just would rather him not be here", He says through clenched teeth. I can tell that he is upset.

I nod in understanding reaching for the door, I turn and walk slightly out of the door looking back. "I'll be right back", He readjusts his place on the bed nodding his head. I close the door behind me and walk down the hallway in search of Jacob, but he's not around.

"He left", I hear from my left and see Rose standing at her bedroom door.

"Oh, Okay", I say in surprise turning back around.

"He said that he'll talk to you later.", I nod making my way back down the hallway. "Are you going to be okay with Tanya here", Rose asks folding her arms.

I turn to fully face her and I shrug. "We'll just have to see", I shrug again and I see her smirk, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to lie down", We say goodnight, going into our respective rooms.

When I see Edward with his back to me shirtless, I smile walking up I hug him to my chest. "I missed you today"

He looks back at me. "I missed you", He turns around, grabbing ahold to my hips, he pulls me close and kisses me.

I pull away. "What happened today?", I ask fluttering my eyes back open to look at him.

He bends so that he's eyelevel with me. "I want to know what happened with you today"

I roll my eyes. "I told you", I say shortly.

He releases me, and pulls me over and on to the bed. We sit with my back to his chest. "Okay you don't want to talk about it", He says in an understanding tone.

"I really...", I sigh in frustration. "I just really can't live with her anymore.", I shake my head. "Tanya", I say by way of explanation. "She's fucking annoying"

He chuckles, running his lips from my shoulder to my neck ending there with a kiss. He then begins to massage my shoulders, and I close my eyes instantly relaxing. "You're so amazing Edward", I say and he chuckles again. "Why haven't you dated in four years.",I ask him. "You're a real catch, you know that", He stops massaging, and runs his hands slowly down my sides, kissing my neck again and I shiver. "Why me", I whisper, reopening my eyes.

"I know what I want. I know when someone is worth it. I was just waiting for the right one", He says and my heart sores. "My parents told me that when I meet the one I'll know.", At that moment I knew all of my earlier fears were over. "Hey come with me to dinner with my parents on Saturday", He asks me squeezing my sides.

"Sure, of course", I answer him. He tilts his head and kisses the side of my face.

"Are you hungry", He asks me at the exact moment that my stomach growls loudly, we both look down and then burst out in laughter. "That answers my question. Come on", He scoots up, demanding that I stand.

"Where are we going", I ask excitedly as I fix my clothes watching him put his shirt back on. "Can we order take out", He turns to face me and I hear him laughing. "Ooh, how about pizza"

"Have you eaten at all today", He raises an eyebrow.

I fold my arms across my chest. "Of course I ate today. I had Chic Fil A at the mall", I say with a pout in my voice. "I'm just really craving pizza that's all",

He nods walking up to me he slides his hands up my body as he kisses me. He drops his hand to mines, linking them as we exit my bedroom.

I stop at Rose's room and I knock. "We're getting pizza",

"Cool, I'll be here", She says with a nod.

"Has Tanya and Kate come back", I ask and watch as she pokes out her lip and shakes her head no.

"Nope.", She says and I nod as I start to walk away.

"Okay, well we'll be back", She nods closing her door. I meet Edward at the front door and we leave, swinging our arms as we walk.

We walk into the pizza place, and wait in line to place our order, when a thought comes to me. "Alice is here right", I ask and he nods. "I'm inviting her over", I don't wait for a response from him, I take out my phone to text her.

"Maybe I wanted you to myself tonight", He takes ahold of my hips.

"I know, I know. Okay, I wont invite them.", I pout, looking up at him. He bends to kiss my lips.

We order a box of pizza and I take out my cash ready to pay, making Edward flip. He actually looks offended by my gesture. I let him pay and we walk away from the counter waiting for the pizzas to be done. "Why is it such a big deal if I pay", I ask when we are far away enough from ears.

"It's not I just-", He starts but is interrupted by a tall blonde.

"Edward?", She asks looking surprised. I look over at Edward and see him rolling his eyes. It looks as if he would bolt for the nearest exit if I wasn't with him.

I sigh not needing another altercation today. It looks like he knows her, but wants to get away, then again lately he's acted like this when women approach him. Either way I haven't quite gotten used to how much attention Edward attracts when we are out together.

At first I was pissed, but slowly and surely I've gotten used to women gawking at him as we walk together. Or women completely ignoring me and only acknowledging his presence. Now when they look I smile brighter and hold on to his arm as we walk. I have to remember that Edward chose me.

Although I'm more prepared now a days, it still bothers me. I don't know why I thought today would be any different. She doesn't even look my way. "Oh my god, Edward that is you", she reaches out to touch his arm. "You must have changed your number or something because everytime I call it goes straight to voicemail or something, and-", She starts as she looks through her purse.

"-Charlotte, I uh...I didn't change my number", Edward interrupts her.

She stops looking through her purse but pulls out her phone. "So then you're ignoring me", She asks in an offended tone.

"I told you to stop calling me months ago", He says glancing over at me, and I try to pretend like I don't hear them talking but he knows otherwise.

"Yea well I thought you were joking!", She says and makes a face, and I laugh because shit, it's funny. She looks over at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you listening to our fucking conversation?"

I look at her and smile. "Actually I am, since you interrupted our conversation", I say to her and her eyes widen.

Edward puts his arm around my shoulder, and points to the counter. "Our pizza is ready", Without saying a word to the Tanya replica, we walk up to the counter grab our pizza box and leave.

Once we're back at my place, Edward puts the box on the bar. He grabs two plates, putting two slices of pizza on each. I sit on the couch wating for him. He finally sits giving me my plate.

"Hey I meant to ask you about Aspen. You're going right", I nod.

"Yea, I'm going to pack on Wednesday", I respond taking a bite. He nods looking down at his food but not touching it.

"Well since you know Victoria now, she can still come", He asks and I stare at him speechless. Why does he want her there so badly? "She begged me to come", He states.

"Yea, she can. I just wont go", I turn to face the tv not looking at him, eating my pizza.

He puts his hand on my thigh. "Don't be like that Bella. Don't be that girl", He says in an annoyed tone. I turn my face to look at him.

"Can Jake come", I ask folding my arms across my chest.

His jaw clenches. "Don't start this shit Bella-"

l interrupt him. "-start what Edward? If she can come then so can he"

"It's not even the same situation", He looks down. I take a bite of my pizza, covering my mouth to speak.

"Why because she's a friend? So is Jake", I try to make him see my point.

"He cheated on you, lied to you, and-", He starts.

"Just stop!", I close my eyes, and sigh heavily. "This fight is pointless. I don't even want him there"

"Then why did you-", He starts.

"-to prove a point!", I interrupt again. "But obviously Victoria means so much more to you so go ahead", We sit there quietly. I notice he hasn't touched his food.

He stands. "I'm going out to smoke",

I nod as he leaves. I don't want her anywhere near him. I'll have to fight for his attention, because she's an attention whore. I shouldn't have to do that. He's my boyfriend.

A few minutes later he comes back in smelling of smoke, he sits next to me. "You want a hit", He asks as he lights the blunt not looking at me.

"Sure", I reply in a monotone voice still a bit annoyed by our earlier argument.

"Alice wants you to call her", He says clearing his throat and passing me the blunt. I nod, putting it to my lips. "What are you watching", He ask taking the remote from my hands. I roll my eyes and pass him the blunt back. "Snapped?", He asks taking a side glance at me. I smirk folding my arms across my chest.

We sit in silence watching snapped, I don't even look his way when he passes me the blunt, he can tell that I'm still upset. That's one thing about Edward. He can not stay upset for a long time, and he expects everyone else to be so quick to forgive and forget. I feel his eyes on me.

"Bella?", He calls, and I shh him, pretending to be into the show and he knows it. He gets closer to me and blows a cloud of smoke in my face. "Baby", He says while putting his arm around my neck sneaking it down my back. I ignore him. "So you're going to ignore me", He asks with his hand at my side. I squirm knowing whats coming next. I try to move away.

And it begans. He tickles me, and I fall over onto the couch in a laughing fit trying to squirm away. "Stop!", I shout. He doesn't stop. "Edward, stop", I squeak out through my laughter. I try to push him but he pins his body to mines stopping my movements. He's nose to nose with me staring me in the eyes. I want this feeling forever. Edward has my heart, and eventhough we haven't said the words yet, he knows. He has to know. "Promise me something", I say and he nods. "Promise me that we are going to be okay", He furrows his eyebrows.

"Bella, we are", He kisses my lips and my eyes close. "Bella you're it for me.", My eyes flutter open and I smile up at him. Why am I so worried about Victoria? He broke up with her for a reason. I'm going to let it go for now, I still have a week before the trip to Aspen. Maybe he'll see my side by then, or maybe he wont. Either way he's mines and I have to learn to be secure about our relationship.

When Saturday rolled around I was beyond nervous about dinner with Edwards parents.

Edward held my hand the entire ride there, and squeezed it every so often in support.

We walked in and we're greeted by his mom, Esme. "It's so nice to see you again Bella", she hugs me. "Your dress is lovely", She says and I look down at myself smiling.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again Mrs. Cullen", I reply politely. I almost feel like I should bow or something.

She shakes her head. "Call me Esme", I nod smiling. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dining room. I look back at Edward smiling, pulling him with us.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were already seated. Alice pats the chair next to her, and I walk over and sit, Edward sits next to me across from Rose and Emmett.

We are all eating, talking and enjoying each others company when in walks trouble. Fucking Victoria!

She walks over to Carlisle and Esme first, kissing Esme on the cheek. "Hello everyone",she says waving as she walks over to a seat next to Edward. She kisses his cheek and I blanch stopping all movement. Time slows and rage fills my body. "Bella, what a nice surprise. They said this was a family dinner", Victoria says with a shrug looking away. I start to say something back to her when Esme speaks.

"Bella is Edwards girlfriend.", She says.

"But you already knew that Victoria", Carlisle says snidely and I look over to see Victoria slightly recoils into her seat. I guess all it takes is Carlisle and Esme putting her in her place.

She doesn't speak the whole time that we are at the dinner table. Edward and Jasper excuse themselves, probably to smoke. Victoria walks out behind them and I pout. "Bella, don't worry about her", Alice says. "She's just mad that Edward chose you"

I shrug. "I don't even know her, yet I hate her", Alice nods in understanding. "Do you believe that they are just friends? Please be honest. I've already been through a situation like this, I can't do it again",I whisper making sure that no one else can hear us.

"Yea, I mean they are really good friends, always have been.", Thats the answer that I keep getting, but somehow it doesn't make me feel better. "You have every reason not to trust Victoria, but trust Edward. He hasn't given you a reason not to"

I nod, silently finishing my food. Victoria comes back in as Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett leave the table. She sits in her seat but slides into Edwards seat. I feel her looking at me. "So Bella-", she starts.

"Listen Victoria, don't try this friendly conversation bullshit with me. I know your intentions...", I say and she smirks with squinted eyes. "...I know girls like you.", She scuffs looking down as she moves Edwards fork around his plate. "We should get one thing straight right now. I don't like you, and I don't give a fuck if you like me", I hear snickering from Rose.

"That's fine Bella, really.", she shrugs. "You won't be around long enough to get to know me anyways, so like I said...its fine", she stops talking looking dead on my eyes.

"Knock it off Victoria!",Alice shouts. "Stop being a bitch. You don't know anything"

Victoria shrugs again. "One thing that I do know is your brother. He'll get bored with her, and we all know what happens then", She turns slightly leaning on one arm looking over at me. "I'll be seeing you in Aspen, Bella, Rosie", she looks between Rose and I.

"Rosalie", Rose says harshly.

"Rosie? Rosalie? Rosalind? Whatever! Same goes for you sweetie. These Cullen boys never change.", Victoria says and I've had enough. I stand quickly.

"Bitch!", Rose says as she leaves, with Alice behind her. I follow, but I'm stopped by the bitch. "So, Aspen, Bella?", she taunts. "You thought that you could keep me away", She actually laughs. "You are sadly mistaken if you think your opinion about me matters at all to Edward. I will always be his number one girl", She says with a smile on her face and I almost slap her. Fucking bitch. I walk away before I do something that I'll regret. She thinks that she's his number one girl? I'll show her!

When I reach the out doors, I walk up to Edward pulling him to me by his shirt into a kiss. I hear the front door open and then close so I know that Victoria followed me. Our tongues swirl around together, both of us seemingly oblivious to the eyes on us. I finally pull away and I see his eyes opening. He wraps his free arm around my waist, keeping me close. He bends his neck to speak in my ear. "You okay?", He asks.

I glance over at Victoria to see her glaring at us with a cigarette to her lips. I nod. "I thought about what you said", He nods. I tilt my head in Victoria's direction. "She can come", I say and his eyes widen.

"To Aspen", He asks, removing his free hand from my back and running it through his hair. I nod still looking at her. He then looks over at her, then back at me with a nod. "Okay", He kisses my lips once, before putting his cigarette back to his lips. He offers it to me and I decline.

Victoria walks over with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Victoria, you have your ticket", He asks her.

"To Aspen", she asks in an innocent tone. I roll my eyes. He nods. "Of course Edward. I go every year",

"Yea, but I told you-", He starts.

"-Good then we'll see you there", I interrupt, and she stares at me, eyes squinted as if she's trying to figure out what game I'm playing.

"Yes, you will",she rocks from side to side. I nod keeping eye contact.

Jasper walks up to diffuse some of the tension. He puts his arm around both of our necks, slightly tugging, turning his head from me to Victoria. I crack a smile, because he's lit as fuck. "Look at Eddie's best gal's playing nice", Jasper says. He's got it all wrong though. I'm Edwards best girl. I'm number one. Fuck Victoria! She wants to play, so be it. She wants to fight for his attention? Let the games begin.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi there! I'm back with another update. I'm going to be honest, I don't know anything about Aspen, so I didn't write much about about it.

One thing you can look forward to is the drama if that's what you're into. This chapter will show classic couple miscommunication. Don't give up on the characters based on this chapter. They have alot of growing up to do.

Have I stressed how much Edward hates whiners and complainers throughout the story? All things to think about before you read and get pissed off at Edward.

I hope you enjoy part 1 of the trip to Aspen. Part 2 should be finished by the end of this weekend.

Thank you for reading, please review.

Bella Pov

Today is the day! Aspen! I've been bouncing in excitement all week. I look like Alice.

Jane got to Seattle this morning, and she was not prepared for this. She hates flying. She didn't get excited until she saw all of the hot guys. She calls them 'potentials'.

Whore!

Rose and Kate are apparently also enjoying their freedom. I thought Kate and Garrett were a sure thing, but according to her they both play around.

Whatever that means.

I'm here, and I feel completely out of my element. All of my earlier excitement completely gone. I just want to curl up in the room alone with a book.

I didn't know the magnitude of people that would be in Aspen this weekend. A bunch of Edwards friends are here. His place, this time of year, every year, is apparently a big thing. His friends go to their parents homes in Aspen, and meet at Edwards for the amazing parties. I hadn't realized that they were apart of this whole other world that I couldn't fathom. This isn't the surroundings that I am accustomed to. I am a sheltered girl from a small town. I am a good girl.

Walking in and seeing people everywhere in a place that I'm supposed to feel safe sleeping for the night.

Not being able to enjoy the grand tour with my amazing boyfriend because a girl was giving a guy a blow job in the den.

Watching said amazing boyfriend get eyefucked like a piece of meat while he takes shots at the bar.

Just to name a few of the things that I complained to Edward about.

I borrowed clothes from Alice, and let the girls dress me up like their personal doll.

Something else that I complained about.

I look in the mirror and instantly feel like a sell-out.

"Guys this isn't me", I slightly wipe at my face.

"No, stop that!",Rose says as Kate swats my hand.

"You wanted sexy Bella! You want to send those dirty whores a message", Jane says.

"Yea, is that message, 'I can out slut you'", I reply snidely and watch as they each roll their eyes.

"Loosen up Bells! That's the only way you're getting through this night", Alice says. "Let's go!",She says opening her room door. I'm instantly feeling the base from the music rush through my body. We walk down the stairs, and I get a few stares, making me uncomfortable.

"Come on Bella!", I'm being dragged by a tiny person. It's Alice. "Here", she hands me a shooter full of alcohol. I toss it back making a face.

"Motherfucker! That was gin?", I ask her and she smiles with her hands on her hips as she tosses one back.

"Have a little fun Bella", She closes her eyes and dances to the music.

I look over to my left and see that Victoria is approaching me. I stand straighter, taller, ready for whatever shit she tries to pull.

"Bella, sweetie, you look nice", she hugs my shoulders, and I roll my eyes. "Have you seen our Eddie",

"You've got some nerve. Look for him yourself", With that I shove her arm off of me and walk away, grabbing a bottle of vodka on my way. I spot Jane dancing with Riley, and Rose and Kate dancing with very tall, very handsome looking guys. I walk over and they see me.

"Hey Bells, this is Tyler", Kate gushes not taking her eyes off of his face. It kind of pisses me off that she can have feelings for my cousin, but still mess around with guys.

"And this is his brother Matt", Rose introduces him, hugging his arm close to her body staring up at him. Both guys smile at me, and god they are gorgeous, I'm dazzled almost.

"Okay, you have fun, I'm going to look for Edward", I look at both Kate and Rose. They wave me off and start back dancing.

I walk outside and spot Edward outside smoking a cigarette, with Victoria. Their backs facing me. I twist the cap on the bottle and chug down some liquor, closing my eyes as I feel my chest burn.

I walk up to them, and they must hear my footsteps, because they both turn around. I can tell that Edward is high as fuck, his hair is messy, and his eyes are blazing red. "Baby", He holds a hand out for me to take the step down where they are. "How are you enjoying the party", He puts the cigarette back to his lips, taking a pull as he looks around at the scenery.

I open my mouth to speak, but my thoughts are interrupted. "It's great. Almost as many people as last year", Victoria says, and I look away fuming, hating her presence.

"Really, because I think there's more people than last year.", He replies looking over at Victoria, and I wrap my arms around myself feeling excluded. God I fucking hate this bitch.

"Yea, well it's still early. This place will probably be crazy by midnight", she takes out her phone. "I invited a few of my friends"

I roll my eyes, hating this conversation that I'm not involved in.

"Oh yeah, who", Edward asks.

"Remember Sabrina, and Camille?", she asks and Edward nods. "I invited Laurent too",

"Hey, tell him not to bring any of that heavy shit. We are trying to have fun not ruin our lives", Edward says.

She puts her phone away and looks over me at him with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Eddie. When has a little bit cocaine ever hurt anybody", She says and my head snaps over at her and I glare, catching her gaze. "What Bella? Is that not your thing"

"No, bitch, actually it's not", I take a step in her direction. Everything that she says pisses me off.

"Name calling Bella, really? Is that what you've resorted to", Victoria says in a condescending tone. I take another step but I'm caught by Edward. He tosses his cigarette and pulls me towards the house. My eyes never leave Victoria. She grins at me, folding her arms across her chest.

Edward stops walking, and I look around to see that he's taken me to the side of the house.

"What was that about", Edward asks shaking his head.

"I hate her", I say in a small voice looking down.

"Why, Bella? She only has good things to say about you. Did you even give her a chance", He shouts at me, and I flinch away.

What the fuck? Is he taking her side?

"She disrespects me all the time, and you don't do anything about it"I point at him and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Then why did you tell me to invite her", He asks and I feel like he's got me there.

I invited her in hopes of showing her up, or making her look bad. I didn't have a plan, I was just upset, and this seemed like the best thing to do at the time. I wanted to prove to him that I am better than her, and that he doesn't need her.

"I'm sorry.",I say to him looking down, trying to understand why I invited her.

He sighs heavily. "Bella? Baby, I want you to have fun, okay.", He puts his hand to my cheek and I slowly glance up at him. "You look amazing by the way",He glances down my body slowly.

I smile brightly, reaching up I kiss him.

"What would you say if I told you that I want her gone", I ask him when I pull away from the kiss. He frowns.

"Bella", He groans. "Our flights aren't until Sunday morning. I'm supposed to just tell her to leave"

I shrug my shoulders, and nod my head. "I don't like her here",

"I'm not doing this right now", He shakes his head waving the thought away. He starts to walk away. "Can I have that bottle", He points at the bottle in my hand. I give it to him. He opens it, taking a swig. Surprisingly he hands it back to me. "Come on", He holds a hand out, and I walk out in front of him back into the house.

I feel my arm instantly tugged. "Bella, where were you" Alice slurs. I look around to see that Edward is gone. I sigh.

"I was outside with Edward.", I reply to her and she nods.

"Dance with me", She grabs my arm and we play around dancing to the music.

I hear the front door open and I look back to see Mike, Royce, Ben and Angela walk in. I pull away from Alice and walk up to Mike. He smiles when he sees me holding his arms out.

"Hey Bella", He hugs me rubbing my back. I pull away.

"I didn't know that you'd be here", I shout over the music and he smiles brighter.

"Yea, Royce's parents own a cabin up here", He says and I nod. "That ticket was pricey, but I figured that you'd be here so-", He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Yea well, I'm here", I hold my arms out and his eyes zone in on the bottle.

"You're a heavy drinker huh", He points at the bottle.

I laugh slightly feeling the buzz from the alcohol.

"No, I'm just holding this so that I don't have to get a cup. I'll loose the cup when I put it down, then I'll have to get another one...", I trail off, and see a grin on his face. He folds his arms across his chest.

"Sure, yea I get it.", He teases with a grin on his face. "So you're not going to finish that"

I shrug. "I might",

He reaches for the bottle slowly keeping eye contact with me. "You sure that's a good idea"

I pull the bottle farther away from him. "I promise I wont finish it", I laugh and he joins it nodding his head.

"Just trying to protect you", He holds his hands up and I smile at him happy to be around a genuinely nice guy.

"I can do that myself, but thanks", I slowly back away. "I'll see you around", I say and he nods.

I look around and see that I'm alone. I look for my friends assuming they would be close by but it looks like they all split ways doing god knows what. When I see Jasper I stop him.

"Hey Jaz, where's Edward" , I shout into his ear over the music.

"At the bar maybe...or", He shrugs. "Did you try the living room", He points me in the direction of the living room.

I shake my head no. "No, thanks though",

"No problem", He replies and I stand on the top of my toes, looking over the crowd to see if Edwards at the bar.

He's not there!

I walk in to the living room and I have to squint my eyes, because of all the smoke. My eyes widen when I see what's in the middle of the room.

A striper pole. What the fuck?

There's a brunette swinging her hips around in front of a group of about ten guys, and there's a blonde standing on the table shaking her ass. Edwards looking down at the coffee table rolling a blunt. He looks over at me, and waves me over. "Hey baby", He says like this is an okay thing. I'm supposed to be okay with these half naked girls dancing and twirling around in front of him?

Fuck that.

"Can I talk to you", I pull him into the hallway, trying to talk over the music. "What is that", I point at the pole. He lights his blunt, waving some of the smoke out of his face to look at me.

He points back into the room. "What the pole", He asks and I nod.

"And the girls", I add and he nods.

"It's just entertainment Bella. Nothing serious.", He shrugs and I can tell that he's really fucked up and the night just started.

"Well I dont like it", I fold my arms.

"Oh, my baby doesn't like it, Okay!", He clasp his hands together in a just like that motion looking away. "Anything else I can get rid of for you babe?", He asks and his whole expression changes, I roll my eyes. Here comes the asshole. "You want me to get rid of the music? The curtains? Is the temperature just right for you Bella", Sarcasm is what he's resorted to.

"You are such an asshole", I glare at him re-folding my arms.

"And what about you Bella? You've done nothing but complain since we got here",Edward points out, and thinking back on it, he's telling the truth. I huff in frustration, and then look up at his face. I can't have a conversation like this with 'asshole Edward', so I walk away with out another word or glance in his direction.

I walk off back to the bar and sit on the stool, swiveling around, pouring shots, and tossing them back. After sitting there for what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes, by myself I feel a hand on my lower back. I assume that its Edward so I smile, and turn, only to be disappointed. It's James.

"Hey Bella", He says looking down my body slowly, and it makes me feel cheap and disgusting.

I turn back in my chair without speaking to him. I close my eyes and toss back a shot.

I feel the hand on my back again and I turn. "What the fuck do you want",

I turn around to face him and see that he's grinning. "Dance with me", It wasn't a question, but I immediately shake my head no.

"Yea, that's not going to happen buddy", I try to turn back around but he blocks me in.

"Why not?", He leans in and I back away. This guy can't take a hint.

"Because I don't want to", I fold my arms and glare at him.

"You don't want to dance with me?",He scuffs, looking up at the ceiling briefly. He looks at me menacingly with a grin on his face. If he wasn't so creepy he'd be considered a very handsome looking guy, but at this moment I'm almost afraid of him. He looks a tad off his rocker. "Everyone is right about you Bella", He wags his finger in my face.

"Oh yeah? And what are they right about", I lift my chin speaking to him. Please humor me. What does everyone say about me James.

He shrugs and leans his elbow on the counter looking over at me. "You're a cock tease", He says like it's nothing, and I'm instantly offended. "But what I don't get is how you can fuck around with Newton and Cullen, and think they aren't just going to pass you off to me when they are done?"

I've had enough. I stand quickly. He grabs my arm and my head snaps over to him with a glare set on my face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry", He says lowly and with no conviction.

"Let me go James",I say to him, looking down at my arm which he's holding.

"Fine",He let's it go, but wags his finger in my face again. "But it's only a matter of when"

"Fuck you! You're disgusting", I walk away slowly because the alcohol is catching up with me. I can hear his laughter behind me. I tilt the bottle of vodka up taking a swig, washing away the memory of talking to that disgusting fuck.

I lean against a wall far from him but close enough so I can keep and eye out in order to stay away from him. I take another swig.

"Hey Bells, you okay", I hear Jane yell beside me.

I nod, wrapping my arms around myself. "Yea", Another swig.

"Have you been nursing that bottle", She points to it, and I look down before nodding. Fuck, the bottle is almost empty.

She rubs my arm. "Sure you're okay?",

"Yea, I'm fine. Just being harassed by two people that I wish would die", I say and she laughs.

"That Victoria girl", She questions. I nod.

"And that freak", I point to James and see that he's still looking at me.

"He's cute", She pionts out and I frown.

"Don't go there Jane. He's out of his mind", I roll my eyes.

"He's crazy, and Victoria is crazy right", She asks and I look over to see her eyebrows furrowed. "You should hook the two crazies up Bella. They'll both leave you alone then",

That actually does not sound like a bad idea. I smile over at her. "Jane you are a fucking genius. God I love you", I hug her and she giggles.

"I love you too Bells", She says and I rub her hair.

"How do I hook them up? Everytime that I'm around Victoria I have the urge to punch her in the face", I ask Jane.

She taps her chin. "Well because I'm bored I'll help you"

"Where's Riley", I ask her. She seemed to be really into him.

She points her thumb in the direction of the living room. "In there with those idiots watching those dumb bitches strip"

I laugh because I was pissed about the same thing. Glad that I'm not the only one.

"How do we do this", I ask her getting closer so that I can hear her better.

"You worry about James, I'll get Victoria. Talk to him about her", She says and I frown. Fuck, I don't want to talk to him either.

"What will you do", I ask her confused.

"Trust me Bella, I've got a way of getting women to do what I want", she boasts, and I roll my eyes.

"Jane, are you a lesbian", It's a serious question.

"I love women. I can't help it", she shrugs. "I wont date one though."

"Okay, well he's over there so whatever you've got planned..."I trail off.

"Yea, I don't have anything planned, but I've got this Bella. Don't worry", with that she walks away. I close my eyes and take a swig slowly walking over to James.

Here goes nothing.

Edward Pov

What the fuck is she doing with James at the bar? When I found out that Newton was here I quickly began looking for Bella not wanting her anywhere near him, but then I see her at the bar with James. They are talking closely in a corner, smiles on their faces.

Rage fills my body, and I see red. I hate this feeling. I hate jealousy, I hate emotions, I hate my temper.

I need a cigarette.

I turn and see Victoria. "Is that Bella", she asks making matters worst. "Who's the guy? He's cute"

I shrug. "Don't know", I try to move around her.

"Where are you going?", she follows me. "Edward its freezing outside",She continues to follow.

Out of nowhere Bella's sister appears. "You're Victoria right?", Jane asks. Victoria looks at me and then nods. I watch as Jane grabs her arm, not asking any questions, pulling her to the dance floor. Victoria looks over at me with a confused expression, but continues to dance with Jane. I shake my head laughing at her facial expression.

What was I mad about?

I look back towards the bar. Oh yeah, Bella's probably trying to get back at me for how I treated her earlier.

I don't know why I said those things to her. I hate being an asshole to her, but damn she just hasn't stopped complaining since we got here.

I want her to enjoy herself just like I want everyone else to enjoy themselves. It's hard to please everyone.

"Hey Edward, come here man", Garrett waves me over to the living room. I walk over and he hands me a lit blunt. I take a pull letting it fill my lungs.

"Where'd they go", I ask him pointing to the pole.

"One word. Emmett", Garrett explains where the girls went. I shake my head laughing.

"Hey Edward, what's up with you and Bella? You two still a thing", Riley asks, and I see Garrett fold his arms over his chest looking at me expectantly.

"That's my girl.", I reply, passing him the blunt.

"You keep saying that.", He takes a hit. "You're not giving the rest of us a chance", Riley says and eventhough this isn't the first time these assholes have brought this up, I'm still never prepared.

I'm already a little pissed off, and he just pushed me over the edge. I look down shaking my head and clear my throat taking a step into the middle of the room so that they all can see me. I look up and glance around at each one of the motherfuckers.

I never claimed a girl before Bella, and now that I have I'm possessive. I will happily kill any of these guys over what belongs to me. I'll share a girl that I don't care for, but Bella...no, she's MY girl.

"If any of you touch Bella, speak to Bella, look at Bella I will fucking ruin your life. I'm talking to you", I point at Riley and he holds his hands up in surrender, passing the blunt. "And you too Newton. Stop fucking calling Bella"

Mike is a timid guy, I don't know why I'm taking my anger out on him.

"You got it man", He waves me off not looking in my direction.

I walk in his direction ready to tell him off because I'm pissed that he waved me off.

"Edward, you're a fucking sell out", Royce pipes in and my head snaps in his direction. He's hitting MY blunt, calling me a sellout. He's lucky I even let his ass stay after what he did to Rose. "We've all shared women before and now you're acting like you're better than us", He passes the blunt off.

I am better. I have an amazing girlfriend. What do these guys have? "Fuck you Royce!"

Royce stands from his seat and walks up to me. "You don't scare me. I can have your girl anyday Edward...", He takes a step back from me with a smirk on his face. "...just like I took your brothers girl", Before the last word is completely out of his mouth I punch him in his face.

Bella Pov

I hear commotion in the living room and instantly begin looking for Edward. I see him being pulled out of the house by Garrett and Riley so I follow.

Edward paces the ground back in fourth in front of the house, before sitting on the bottom step with his head in his hands. I slowly walk over and sit next to him. He looks over at me, but looks away just as quickly. I notice that his nose is bleeding. He doesn't seem too concerned about it.

We sit there not speaking for about five minutes before I hear footsteps coming from behind us. I look back.

Victoria!

"Edward what the fuck happened?" she stops in front of him. "Your nose is bleeding", she covers her mouth. "Who fucking did this to you", She demands and I roll my eyes. As if she could do anything about it.

Edward still doesn't speak. She reaches out a hand towards him. "Let me clean you up at least"

"I think I can handle that Victoria", I stand quickly walking in between them.

"Well he's just sitting here bleeding-", she holds a hand out towards Edward.

"-I was letting him cool off-", I fold my arms glaring at her. Go away bitch!

"-Oh yeah, because that's going to stop him from bleeding all over the place Bella. Yep great plan!", She raises her voice.

I look over and see that Edward is now standing. "Bella let's go",Edward demands grabbing me by my elbow.

He pulls and I turn to walk with him into the house. He starts up the stairs and I follow him. We go into the bathroom, he sits on the toilet. I grab a cloth out of the closet and wet it cleaning up his face. I gently dab at his nose.

"It's not broken Bella, you don't have to be so gentle", He says harshly. Is he mad at me? What reason does he have for being mad at me? If anything I should be mad. "Just give it to me Bella", He doesn't even look at me, so I don't give him the cloth. He grabs tissue, stands and wipes his nose not looking at me or speaking to me.

"What is your problem Edward", I ask him pissed at his attitude.

"What is your problem Bella", He challenges, raising his voice and turns around to face me.

I just stare at him. I don't even know this guy standing in front of me. He's glaring at me, and it breaks my heart. What did I do?

Again I find myself walking away from him, and this time he calls after me. "Bella",

I don't turn back to him because somehow him saying my name doesn't have the same affect it usually does.

He doesn't follow me.

I walk down the stairs and instantly feel a set of eyes on me. I look around and see Mike staring up at me.

"Hey, you okay", He asks me, and I smile hoping he lets it go.

"I'm great", I yell over the music. He smiles. "I'm going to the bar okay",

He nods, and I'm glad that he doesn't follow.

I sit at the bar looking around at people, some I know, most I don't know.

I start to twist the top off of my bottle for a shot when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over and see the guy from early. The one that was dancing with Kate. "There's no more vodka", He states, looking at my hand where the bottle of vodka is.

"Oh. Yeah! You want a shot", I ask him with raised eyebrows. He nods smiling at me. I pour him a shot, and slightly turn around thinking that our conversation is over.

"You're a sexy ass bartender", He says with his eyebrows knit. I laugh turning back towards him just as he tosses his shot back. I don't speak, I just look at him. "Do you have a boyfriend"

I sigh looking down. "Yes I do. This is his party actually"

His eyebrows raise, and he scratches his chin looking away from me. "You're Edwards girlfriend", He laughs.

"Why is that funny?", I ask him confused.

"Everybody knows that Edward doesn't do relationships", He says to me shaking his head. And now I'm offended.

"He does now. He's a one woman man", I say proudly.

"Yet he's over there with a red head", He says pointing and I look over my shoulder to see him and Victoria dancing, and it doesn't look friendly at all.

What the fuck?

Tears fill my eyes, my stomach drops and my heart aches all at the same time. Fuck, this really hurts. I shouldn't have invited her here. God, I want to fucking kill her.

I often feel jealousy when it comes to woman and Edward, but this is different. I feel like I've lost him, and at this point I just want to numb the pain.

Does he even care how I feel? Why is he doing this? Is he mad at me? Why won't he talk to me?

A tear falls down my face and I catch it before Tyler can see. Why can't Edward just stay away from her? Is he trying to hurt me?

Sadness is replaced with anger, rage even. He can pay Victoria all of this attention, but me, I've had to continuously search for him all night. I'm his fucking girlfriend, yet he'd rather be around that attention whore.

How would he like it if I danced with a guy in front of him? Kissed another guy in front of him? Would he even care? Only one way to find out.

"Yep that's him alright", I stand ready to rip Victoria's hair out.

"We can make them jealous",Tyler says to me and it sounds like a good idea. "Dance with me", I look at him over my shoulder ready to say no, but then I look back at Edward and Victoria.

"Sure. Why not?", I reply with a shrug feeling his arm around my waist leading me to the floor.

I catch Edwards eye, and he does a double take, before glaring at me.

You really don't want to play this game with me Edward. I mentally yell at him.

It feels like we've digressed in our relationship. This was me four months ago trying to get his attention. Using guys to make him jealous, to make him want me. I thought that we were past this. Past the games. I guess I thought wrong.

Please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

Again I am sorry for all of the drama. Some of you will hate it, so I am here to reassure you of the HAPPILY EVER AFTER! This will not be an over the night change. Bella and Edward wont wake up one morning and be mature. Neither of them have been in a real relationship. Edward has the most growing to do so I apologize for his harshness.

He will be making a lot of this up to Bella in the near future, just you wait and see. There's plenty of romance coming up soon.

P.s I have friends like each of these characters so people are really like this.

I do hope each of you continue to read on to find out if Edward learns to love, and follow them on their journey. They've found their soulmate now they have to getto the point where they realize that they can't live without each other. Its a process.

Please continue to read. Thank you :)


	20. Chapter 20

I apologize for the late update. I've been sick all weekend, but I'm beginning to feel better.

Please please please don't call this chapter unrealistic, or call Bella stupid for how this situation was handled. Every relationship, every scenario, and every person is different. Every person has a way that they would have handled this so don't judge too harshly.

I know that I promised romance, but it didn't happen this chapter. It'll definitely be in the chapters to come.

Thank you for reading, please review.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

I didn't look his way again after he glared at me. You're mad at me, but you're the one that's dancing with your ex, humiliating me. Does he even care? Of course not!

He never gave me a reason to doubt him or not trust him until now. I don't trust that he'll never cheat on me, or disrespect me, or hurt me.

He told me that he'd never hurt me. But now that's a lie.

He told me that he would never lie to me. But now he's a liar.

My stomach drops, my body aches, or is that my heart? I feel physically ill. Like I'm sweating, I'm burning up.

Emotionally I'm crushed. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Or is this the alcohol fighting back? Maybe it's a combination of both?

My stomach turns, and my eyes widen as I cover my mouth in an attempt to stop the throw up from leaving my mouth.

"Bella are you ok-", I hear Tyler ask, as I empty my stomach on the ground before us. Fuck! Well that's embarrassing. This takes me back to how unpopular I was in school. I'm used to this feeling.

I feel like time stood still as people looked on with the 'what the fuck' facial expression. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward coming to my side. "What the fuck", Tyler yells as he backs away from me, looking down at the mess I made.

I take off, pushing through the crowd down the hall into the bathroom. I empty my stomach, in the horrible gut wrenching way. Pay back for all of the god awful alcohol that I consumed.

I hear a knock.

"Bella",I hear Edward call and I roll my eyes, before emptying my stomach again.

"Go away asshole", I yell because I'm pissed but also because I'm ashamed of how I may look to him right now, fucked up and practically hugging a toilet.

"Bella, baby please open the door. Let me take you upstairs", He begs and pleads.

"Go the fuck away Edward! I hate you",I take off my shoe and throw it at the door clumsily as a warning.

"Bella", He says in that voice. Oh god! You know THAT voice.

I want to be immune to it. Sometimes I feel immune to it. Some times he can say it and I'll be totally unaffected, but then those other times...those other times it tingles in the lower half of my belly, it nudges my chest as my heart begins to race.

That voice makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It makes my body buzz.

That's the voice of need. It's the voice he uses when he needs me to do something. It's never just out of want. Not when he says it like that.

But thats how I always felt with Edward. Needed, wanted, appreciated. I feel loved.

I love him.

But he hurt me. He said that he wouldn't, yet I'm laying here wounded, and fuck...my chest hurts.

My stomach lurches, and I find myself hugging the toilet, filling it with more of my dinner.

"Can you open the door, baby. Let me help you",He begs some more.

"Fuck you Edward!", My voice cracks and I hear it echo in the bathroom. Am I crying? I wipe my face. Great! I must be on autopilot or something.

I don't want to cry!

Stop crying! I shout to myself. He's not worth my tears and neither is that bitch Victoria. If I could turn back time I would rewind the last ten minutes- before I threw up- and I'd just beat her ass. That would make me feel better right?

It's not fair that I'm hugging a toilet, spilling my guts and crying uncontrollably, ruining my makeup, while she sits in there looking fabulous.

I fucking hate her!

"I'm going home", I say through my tears. "I'm going back home and I never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that Bella, okay. I'm sorry. I am sorry, baby. Just let me help you upstairs. Please!",He says softly and I even hear his voice crack. I feel a stabbing in my chest, as I hold back a sob.

"Edward, bro. Leave her alone",I hear a male voice.

Is that Garrett?

"Garrett?", I question, getting close to the door.

"I just want to talk to her", I hear Edward say.

"It's me, Bella. I don't want you to pass out in there with the door locked. Just let me in Bella", He pleads.

"I'll unlock it if he goes away", I shout back, and I immediately feel lightheaded.

"He's gone.", Garrett says, and I relent, unlocking the door.

Garrett comes in and Edward rushes in with him coming to my side.

I stand up, and glare at him. "Bella, I'm sorry", He says.

"Get her upstairs she needs to lay down for awhile.", Garrett says, and I feel lighter, like I've been lifted. I close my eyes.

When I re-open them seconds later I'm in a room on a bed and I feel eyes on me. I look to my side and there's Edward.

"Can you leave me alone", I say as I turn on my side away from him.

"Can you just hear me out",He replies quickly.

"Can you please fucking go away Edward. Don't you get it? God...", I look over at him and I feel my face turn red as I begin to cry. I move the hair out of my face. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Why do we do this?",he asks quickly. I stare at him confused.

"What?", I ask him. Why is he questioning me about anything?

"You were talking to James and I got pissed off and it just escalated from there. So I'm asking you. Baby?", He ends his sentence in a soft voice, leaving me utterly confused. "Why do we do this?"

"Why do we do what Edward", I roll my eyes, wondering what he's talking about.

"Why do we care so much? I shouldn't care if you're talking to James, or Mike, or whoever-", He says and I cut him off.

"So I shouldn't care that whores were taking their clothes off and shaking their asses in your face, and I shouldn't care that you and Victoria were dancing tonight", I fold my arms across my chest, because I almost feel like slapping him for being so stupid.

I just want to smack him. How does that make sense?

"No, we shouldn't because you belong to me and I belong to you. We know that. But you know why we care Bella", He asks me in a pained voice. "Because we love each other", He says and I feel my heart rate speed up as I swallow the lump in my throat. My body sings, feeling his words. Loving what he's saying to me because it makes me feel good. He always knows just what to say.

"Don't say that Edward", I wipe my nose with my wrist sitting up in bed. I have to get away from him. He's twisting the knife. I don't want to hear this. I don't have to put up with someone that treats my like shit.

I hate that he knows how to spew out bullshit. I feel like I've been cheated by a conartist. Was any of this real?

He got me to believe his bullshit once before but not this time. I'm stronger, and I'm more prepared.

"I do Bella.", He says and I see him open his mouth to speak again but I hold my hand up.

"You obviously still have feelings for Victoria, okay. This happened to me before Edward; the cheating. I'm not looking for a repeat in history"

"I don't feel shit for her. God damn it Bella, since when does a dance count as cheating", Edward shouts pacing the side of the bed. "Bella, I fucking love you. I'm not just saying it.",He shouts at me and I've had enough.

"Can you just leave? I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't love you", I shout back and this time he gets it. His whole face changes. His shoulders fall, and he falters back a step as if he's just been hit.

"Don't say shit that you don't mean, Bella", He says lowly backing out of the door angrily. His eyes don't leave my eyes until the door closes.

My chest falls, my shoulders drop and I fucking ball my eyes out. I told him from the very beginning that I didn't want to fall for him, even though at that point I had already fell. I hadn't known him longer than a month and I was deeply in love with him before we even had our first kiss.

I'm just so pissed at him. I want to be like him. I want to be able to easily get over shit, to forgive and forget.

I bet he'd rather have my temper. I'm slow to anger, but boy can I hold a grudge. We are the other half of each other. We are too much alike, yet we are so different. We have our better half, our soulmate.

I am timid and modest, and he is cocky and self assured. He makes me confidence, and I make him meek.

He is laid back and chill, I am uptight, and conventional. We complete each other. We are like puzzle pieces. We don't look like we fit together, but with a bit of turning, we'll easily fit in place. We are a work in progress.

When I awake I think that it's morning, but when I hear the music still playing I assume that I haven't slept long. I hear a knock on the door.

"Bella, it's me, Victoria", If she comes in here I'm committing murder. That's the only thought that comes to mind. She opens the door. "Oh great you're up now"

"You are the absolute last person that I want to see right now.", I move my legs to the side of the bed ready to hop out and swing at her.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. But Bella... I didn't realize that he felt that way about you.", She says and my head snapped in her direction. "You have to understand, Bella. I love Edward", she says and I grab handfuls of the cover beneath my fingers in anger. I know that if I stand to quickly, I'll fall over because my head is killing me.

She's ripping off the fucking bandaid.

"He was my first love, I can't help that. But, Bella...you are his", I don't know what to make of her words. "Edward feels some type of loyalty to me. He thinks that I'm like his savior or something. But he doesn't love me", she shakes her head and I'm confused. "I basically guilt tripped him into dating me for two years", she laughs. "I'll always have a place in his heart Bella, but you...sweetie, you have his heart",

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you in here?", I stand, and sigh heavily closing my eyes trying to keep calm.

"Look Bella, I've been a bitch, and I'm sorry. I was jealous of you. The first girl that Edward ever really paid attention to. Besides me, no other girl has been in his room. That was a big deal for him, and you don't even realize. I wanted to believe that you were just a play thing, when really...you're the real deal. I don't want to be the reason that he's unhappy.", She looks down and sighs. "I'm going to go and stay with some friends.", she takes a step towards the door. "Just hear him out Bella. He's been out there bitching to anyone who will listen.", she laughs, and I slightly join in. "You don't owe me any favors, but you do owe it to yourself to listen. He's really beating himself up. He doesn't know what he's doing. You have to be patient with him", she pushes and I nod. "I really am sorry Bella. I'm going to go. Feel better",

I find myself smiling at her as she opens the door. "Hey Victoria.", she turns to face me. "What do you mean by, you're his savior?"

She looks at the ceiling, then at me. "His dad killed his mom and sister right in front of him, and had the intention to kill him too. Edward ran through the house trying to hide from his dad. I was there. I heard the commotion. I called the police and hid us. The cops got there and they said that Edward's dad killed himself.",She shrugs but I can see her sadness. "Edward is my bestfriend Bella. I care for him, but we've never clicked as a couple. Sometimes I step out of line, and he doesn't know how to put me in my place, and we're just...",She makes a face looking down, but then her eyes snap to mine. "We're just very comfortable with each other. It's no excuse, but I thought you should know", She opens the door wider with a thought , she looks back at me. "I really am sorry for last night Bella. It was just a dance. It didn't mean anything", And with that she leaves.

Two minutes later, the door opens. It's Edward of course. We stare at each other for a few minutes. Neither of us knowing where to start. "Don't make me break a promise", He says. "I promised you that we would be okay."

"I want to be okay. I want to not have to worry rather you're lying to me or cheating on me.", I say to him.

"I don't want anybody but you", He confesses quickly, barely letting me finish my sentence.

But I've heard it before.

"Yeah, but last night prooved that you're not ready for a relationship. At least not the kind that I want"

"I am Bella, I am.", He walks closer to where I am. "I messed up, and I'm sorry. I was mad at you", he says with a pained laced tone.

"For what?", I question in frustration.

"For talking to James, and for walking away from me. Every time that I went looking for you, you were talking to a guy, and fuck...I don't know how to handle jealousy. I never had to deal with it before you"

"Can we talk about this later? I feel like shit", My head is pounding, my mouth is dry, my stomach is angry, and I feel like I might throw up. So I do. Once again I empty my stomach, sadly it's another accident on the floor. I'm embarrassed once again, and tears threaten to fall.

Edward kindly comes to my side asking me if I'm okay. I nod yes, trying to control my breathing.

"Please, Edward just leave me alone", I'm on the verge of crying and it's his fault. I don't want to be around him.

Once again he leaves, and I'm left sitting there rubbing my face, wondering what time it is. I walk over to the door and peek out. I don't see anyone in the hall. I walk across the hall to the bathroom and brush my teeth. There's a knock.

"Bella? You feeling better?", I hear Jane ask.

"Yea, I'm coming out now", I shout through the door. I wash my hands and my face before opening the door.

"Aww, sweetie. I should've taken the bottle from you", She puts her hand to my cheek and I roll my eyes. "I heard what happened with Victoria", she says and my eyes widen. "But you shouldn't have to worry about her anymore."

"I know. She basically told me that she was backing off", We walk down the hall and start down the stairs.

"She did? Wow, I meant that I got her and James to talk. We had some fun last night Bells", she says wiggling her eyebrows. I laugh and roll my eyes and that's when the sun from the windows hit my face and I realize that its day time. My head continues to pound, so I squint my eyes.

I see alot of people from last night hanging around, the music is playing, and there's shit everywhere.

I look towards the kitchen to see Victoria putting things into trashbags. She's cleaning.

I walk over to her. "Looks like you can use some help", I ask her as I pull off a trashbag. She smiles.

"You don't have to Bella. Someone comes to clean it", She says to me.

"So why are you doing it", I say through my laughter, she joins in and glances down nervously before glancing towards the door. James is there.

"I know that I told you that I was leaving, but...", she trails off, slightly moving her eyes from my face to James direction.

I catch on easily, smiling as I come to realization. "No. Stay", I say sincerely. "I get it", And I do. I understand that her feelings for Edward have always been about protecting him. I get that. I also understand that she has her eyes on James. At least that's what I hope is going on here. "And I don't completely hate you", I say and she snorts and rolls her eyes. I walk away and glance in James direction. I see him approaching Victoria, as I reach Jane.

We both stand against the wall looking at Victoria and James talking at the bar. My mouth drops.

"You work fast", I nod in approval with a smile on my face.

"Of course!",She puts her hands on her hips.

I scan the room trying to figure out if all of these people slept here, and if so, where?

"All of these people stayed here", I ask Jane, and she yawns, stretching.

"Some, half maybe. I don't know Bells. I passed out maybe an hour after you did to be honest", she explained and I laugh. "I'm going to find Garrett, I'll be right back.", She says, walking away and I nod.

I scan the room, and that's when I feel it.

I feel a spark in my chest, and my heart skips a beat to match one particular heartbeat in the room.

Edwards near me. My body heats, and buzzes like it always does when I'm in his presence. I stand straighter, feeling his eyes on me. I look at him, but quickly look away. My eyes can't help but find his when I slowly look up.

He gives me a look as if to say, 'Are you ready to talk?', which I can't answer. I'm not ready to talk. I hate the way that he made me feel. He humiliated me. He made me feel like I didn't matter, or I didn't exist. I don't want to ever feel like that again.

"Hey Bella" I hear from my left, and my attention switches from Edward to Tyler from last night.

"Hey", I freeze looking up at him in surprise, with wide eyes.

"Hey", He leans back on his heels. "I'm sorry about last night. Are you feeling better", He ask with concern.

"Yea, yea...I'm great! I will never drink that much ever again", I wave it off with a smile. He chuckles.

"Good, I'm glad you're better. Well, I just wanted to invite you and your girls over to my cabin this afternoon.", He ask me, and I'm not sure if he's asking because he wants to hang out with me specifically, or because he can't find Kate. Either way, I open my mouth to turn him down, not looking to go anywhere tonight.

I guess that I paused too long. "Just think about it. Hey, give me your number, I'll give you my number. You let me know if you're coming.",He asks, reaching in his pocket he retrieves his phone. "What's your number.",

I recite the numbers, and he plugs them into his phone, smiling.

"Now you have my number.", He puts his phone away, licking his lips. "I called you. Make sure that you save it",He winks at me walking away, and it makes me smile.

I look back over at Edward and I can tell by the look on his face that he's heated. He clenches and unclenches his jaw.

I slowly make my way over to him. I can't avoid a conversation with him forever.

"Hey", I stop some distance in front of him. He sits up straight in the bar chair, looking at me fuming. He shakes his head.

"You amaze me Bella", He scoffs looking away.

My eyebrows knit together on confusion. "You wanted to talk"

"Now you want to talk?", He says in a sarcasm laced tone.

"Actually Edward I don't. I promised someone that I would", I say to him.

"Who Victoria? How are you mad at me, but not mad at her", He questions and it makes me think. Why am I able to forgive her but not him? I see Victoria glance over at us, obviously hearing him say her name.

"I wasn't embarrassed by her. I'm not in a relationship with her. You're the one that fucked up Edward",I say and he looks away, I see the guilt on his face.

"And I said that I was sorry", He pushes and I nod.

"I know", I say quickly

"So why did you give Tyler your number", He stands and immediately I'm intimidated, as he stares down in my eyes.

"He wants Kate to come to his cabin tonight.", I say. Atleast thats why I think that I gave it to him.

"Are you that naiive Bella?", He asks me shaking his head. "He wants you. Some of these guys just want what I have"

"And what do you have Edward?", I ask quickly and he's stunned to silence, he looks down shaking his head. I watch him take his cap off and run a hand through his hair. "Me?", I ask harshly. I can't help that I have an attitude.

He can tell that I'm defensive just like I can tell that he's in asshole mode. He sighs heavily closing his eyes. When he opens his eyes he looks around the room before looking at me.

Before I know what's happening, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a skully. He then grabs my hand and rushes us out of the doors. When we are away from everyone, and away from the music, he turns to me placing the skully on my head.

I love that he's caring enough to think about small shit like this, but it doesn't take away my attitude.

I wrap my arms around myself because it's cold. "Bella", He says softly. I close my eyes obsorbing his voice, his tone, it has its usually affect. "You're not going anywhere with Tyler."

Definitely not the right thing to say right now Edward. How dare he try to dictate what I can and can't do? Especially after what he did?

"I can and will do whatever I want to do Edward. You don't control me", I don't even want to go anywhere, but fuck I hate when he does this shit.

"Bella, you don't understand. It has nothing to do with you. This is a game to my friends", He says. Why are you friends with such douchebags then?

"A game Edward, really? You're just mad because someone is interested in me.", I say and he removes his cap again, clenching and unclenching his jaw in anger. He pulls at his hair in frustration."You're the only one that's been playing games"

That offends him. His eyebrows furrow and he looks at me angrily.

"This is not a game to me Bella. This is my heart.", He says and I really want to believe him. "Our relationship is not a fucking game to me"

"So, going to Tyler's tonight would do what? Break your heart? Edward, please-", I roll my eyes.

"One night makes you doubt me Bella? You let one night change everything for us?", He says squinting his eyes like he can't understand the idea.

"No, Edward. You let one night change everything for us", I shout at him.

"It was a dance Bella. Grow the fuck up",He says harshly but I can tell by the look on his face that he regrets his words. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"You know what Edward. I think I will go to Tyler's tonight", I shrug, taking a small step back away from him. "I think that I'll just dance with him, and flirt with him and whoever the hell else I fucking want to flirt with, since apparently that's okay"

"You're not fucking single Bella, remember that", He shouts back at me, and I scoff, completely irritated. I'm done talking to him. I take another step back, looking down shaking my head.

"Maybe I want to be", I say before turning and walking back into the house.

When I get back into the house I try to control my breathing. I try to slow my racing heart.

God, I don't want to be without him, but damn it he's fucking infuriating. I don't want to get back at him, I just hate when he tells me what to do.

"Hey, Bells! Where have you been", I hear Kate ask, and I look in the direction of the voice.

"Nowhere", I rush trying to ask her a question. "Hey Tyler invited us over tonight. You want to go", I ask her.

"Yeah, sure I'll get Rose, Jane and Alice to come too.", She says and I nod. "So you're cousin is mad at me" she rolls her eyes.

"Garrett? Why", I ask her with knit eyebrows.

"I made out with Royce", she shrugs. "Rose was kind of pissed too at first, but...", she shrugs. "It was all in fun. I don't even like him"

"God Kate, why would you do that", I ask her. I'm a little mad at her too.

She shrugs. "Garrett is the one that wanted his freedom at this party, not me. He suggested it",

"Yea, but you didn't have to do that. He probably just didn't want to hurt you", I try to make her see reason.

"What's done is done. He'll get over it eventually. Tonight should be fun though. With the hotties", She wiggles her eyebrows. Times like this I realize how similar her and Tanya really are.

"Yea, I don't know if I'm going so I'll just give you his number", I say to her and she nods.

I take out my phone and text her his number. "Cool. Thanks Bells, let me know if you change your mind", She says and I nod.

I take out my phone to text the guy. I made up my mind. I can't do another party.

Hey, this is Bella. I gave Kate your number. I'm not coming. Thanks for the offer. -Bella

I go up the stairs back to the room that I slept in and I close the door, ready to lay down.

Oh. Why not? I was looking forward to hanging out with you. -Tyler. Of course you were!

I have plans tonight. -Bella. I lie.

Oh okay. Maybe after your plans, you can head over? -Tyler. I doubt it buddy. I'm not up for hanging with the rich and popular tonight, I refuse to drink, and I'm not a smoker so what could that party have for me?

Yea, maybe. -Bella. Or not!

I throw myself on the bed, face first. God, I wish my head would stop pounding.

Then there's a knock on the door. "Bella", Alice sings.

I lift my head and roll my eyes. "Come in Alice", I shout.

"Hey, Bella. Get up we're going out. I have to get out of this house", She says as I sit up and turn to face her.

"Where to, Alice? I'm not really up for too much", I get out of the bed.

"Shopping", She says excitedly causing me to roll my eyes. She pokes out her lip. "Please"

I nod. "Sure, Alice! Give me a few minutes to get up and dressed",

She smiles from ear to ear. "Okay, I'll be down stairs", I shower and change quickly, making my way downstairs.

When I reach the floor I spot Alice and Edward talking near the front door. Alice sees me and stops talking. Edward turns to face me as I walk up.

"You're ready", she asks and I nod smiling, not looking at Edward, but I can feel his eyes on my face.

"Yea. Is Jane coming", I look around and see Jane with a blunt to her lips near the entrance of the living room. She's talking to Garrett, but sees me. I wave her over. "Do you want to go shopping"

She nods excitedly. Garrett walks up and she passes him the blunt and for some reason I sense that something happened between them. I look between them, but I don't ask any questions.

"Sure, I'm just going to grab my purse", She says as she walks to the stairs. I look at Garrett with scrutiny, trying to figure him out. His face gives nothing away. He hits the blunt, passes it to Edward and walks away without a word.

"Bella?", I hear Edward say my name and I look in his direction. "I want to take you out tonight", I fold my arms across my chest.

"All of a sudden you want to take me out", I question him. "You just don't want me at Tylers"

"You're fucking right. I don't want you at Tyler's", He says back defensively, and I see Alice pat her forehead, looking down she shakes her head. He glances over at Alice, and then at me. I see his face change. He relaxes.

"Baby, please let me take you out. Let me make it up to you.",He asks, craning his neck to look me in the eyes.

I want to say no, but then again, I would love some alone time with him. Decisions, decisions! How mad am I really? Was it just a dance? Am I assured?

I haven't even had time to process the fact that he told me that he loved me. I've just been dwelling on the fact that he humiliated me. Can I really just forgive him just like that? If I do then he'll just think that its okay to do this again, when really its not okay. I'm not okay with any of what happened yesterday, and he needs to know that.

Should I go out with him tonight? Or go to the party at Tyler's?

What should Bella do?

Review, Review! Thanks for reading ))


	21. Chapter 21

I am sorry for the late update. I try to update at least twice on the weekends. That's going to be harder to do now that I've started my second job but as long as the ideas flow I should be able to write often.

This chapter was really hard for me to write considering how busy my week has been, so please excuse my mistakes. I will go back and edit later.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews they really help me with my writing.

Don't forget to review. Your opinion is appreciated.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, but this story line is my own. KLAG.

Bella Pov

"Baby, please let me take you out. Let me make it up to you.",He asks, craning his neck to look me in the eyes. He walks forward and the look he's giving me is panty dropping.

I almost tell him yes on the spot. I'll do whatever he wants me to do if he keeps looking at me like that.

"This was planned already, baby. I had to make reservations, and...Bella can you just...", He closes his eyes and exhales through his nose.

"Bella, sweetie. He went through alot to plan this", Alice encourages, and I strike her a look. But then I remember, she's on his side.

"Of course he did!", I fold my arms. I realize that it is a little bratty of me so I sigh. "I appreciate what you went through for this dinner, but I'm sorry Edward. I really need time to think", I say sincerely, and he looks crushed. Alice shakes her head from side to side.

"Think about what", Edward questions but I can tell that he already knows the answer.

"Think about us.", I reply in frustration, and it may have even come off as me snapping at him, but really I'm just annoyed. I really just want to think about any and everything other than what happened lastnight. But every time that I see him, I'm reminded of last night.

He thinks that it's just about the dance, but it's not. It's about his feelings for Victoria. I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with it.

One day he may realize that what he feels for her is more than friendly, and I won't be able to handle loosing him. I'm more prepared right now.

I can just break it off now, and deal with the heart ache, and the feelings of loss because I'll miss him.

I can pack up my things, and catch a flight home right now, and forget about Edward. I can do that.

I walk away from him yet again, his mouth open, and his face looks pained and bewildered. He can't seem to understand why? That question is written all over his face. I turn with out saying another word.

I walk up the stairs to the room that I've been sleeping in, and pull out my bag. I go and grab my toothbrush from the bathroom, along with my toiletry bag. I pack all of my things so that when I come back from shopping I can leave immediately. I need time away from him to think.

I stop and grab my stomach. Fuck it hurts. I need to lay down.

There's a knock, and the door opens its Jane.

"I'm ready Bells", she announces. I drop my bags on the bed and grab my purse, putting the long strap across my shoulder. She looks at my bags skeptically. "Looks like you're leaving."

I nod. "Yea, after we're done shopping", We walk down the stairs to Alice.

"Bella-", Alice starts, and I know what she's going to say. I hold up a hand.

"If it's not about shopping, I really don't want to talk about it Alice. I'm sorry.", I say and she looks like she understands. She pushes aside her worry, and bubbles up with excitement.

"Well, lets go then",She bounces in her usual fashion, getting us out of the doors to her rental.

We hop in, and ease out on to the road in silence.

I feel Alice gaze at me ever so often.

"You know Bella", she starts. I look over at her. "I still don't think we should go to Tyler's", she glances at me then back at the road shaking her head. "Even if you don't go with Edward-"

Jane cuts her off. "-Yea what's that about Bella", Jane scoots to the middle seat and leans forward to look at me skeptically. "You turned down dinner with Edward"

I shoot her a look. "Jane, you saw what he did",

"Yes, and I saw you too. With Mike, and Tyler-", Jane lists.

"-and James.", Alice finishes and I look in time to see her roll her eyes. "He was so mad that you were willingly talking to James."

"I was trying to get him to talk to Victoria", I explain, snapping out of frustration. I move my hair out of my face. I feel like everyone is pressuring me to let this go and I don't do well under pressure.

I feel like no one understands.

"Look it doesn't even matter. I don't really want to talk about this okay", I say in a 'drop it' tone. Then something occurs to me. "Wait how do you even know that I turned Edward down", I ask Jane.

"Garrett told me", she replies and I look back at her.

Whats going on between her and Garrett?

"What's with you two", I ask her.

"We are just really good friends. He's easy to talk to, and I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way about me. I kept him from a lot of fights last night. That guy has a temper", She explains and I shake my head.

"It just seems more than friendly, and I don't want there to be a problem between you and Kate. Plus, he's my cousin, and your my...", I trail off and she laughs.

"We aren't sisters anymore Bells", she hugs my shoulders and I laugh.

"Yea, but that's still a bit weird", I say lowering my eyebrows at her.

"Nothing's going on between us. He was pissed at Kate, and I just talked him through it", She explains and it has me thinking. Was Victoria talking Edward through his anger at that party as well. I don't want him running to her every time that he and I have a problem. She would know all of our business, and I would never know what she knows.

God I hate their relationship. If they hadn't dated it may have been a little less annoying.

We all get quiet and I can slowly feel tension bubbling up in the car. We sit for a few minutes, no one speaking as we enter a parking spot.

"I still think that you should go with him", Jane says out of nowhere and I snap. I sigh heavily, yanking my seat belt off, opening the door and hopping out.

They follow. I stop some distance from them with my arms folded. "Bella, you're fucking stubborn. He said that he was sorry", she walks towards me and I turn to walk ahead of them.

I wish everyone would just mind their own business. They have no idea why I'm upset.

We shop in silence the first thirty minutes, then out of nowhere Jane starts doing stupid shit that make Alice and I laugh.

"You two make me wish that I had a sister", Alice says as we reach her car after our shopping excursion. We put our bags in the trunk, and get back into the car, heading back to the house. "Listen Bella, Victoria is the closest thing that I have to a sister. I grew up with her. I don't always agree with her, or what she says or does, but...", she shrugs glancing over at me. "We're basically family.", she explains, and I can tell that there are so many reasons that she said what she said .

I understand all of that about Victoria. I'm simply deciding whether or not that I can live with it. I love Edward, I do. But sometimes you have to ask yourself is it worth it?

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

It is worth it. Edward is worth it. We are worth it.

When we pull in front of the house I find myself smiling, wishing that I had came to this conclusion earlier.

We walk into the house and I immediately go up the stairs looking for Edward. I want to apologize to him. I did my share of wrong last night too, and I should have explained to him the whole James situation.

I walk past the bathroom and see Edward in the room next to mine with the door cracked. I smile because I love his voice. What's he saying?

I zone in on his words.

"-It just pissed me off, but I'll just...think of something else", He sighs heavily, tapping his phone against his open hand.

I see a hand touch his wrist. "Just give it time, okay", I hear a female, and place the face to be Victoria. The hand moves. "Thanks for this.", she says excitedly.

Thanks for what?

"Reservations are at nine thirty, so you need to hurry up and get dressed", he pushes, and I cover my mouth to hide my gasp.

Is he taking her to dinner? Why would he do that? Why did she accept? I thought that she was into James? I take a few steps back and enter the room that I've been staying in, closing the door behind me.

I can't stay here!

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply to slow my heart down. My pulse is racing and I can literally hear my heart beat as my adrenaline rushes.

I push hard off of the door, grabbing my bag.

This is what I had planned on doing anyways.

I open the door walking off to the front door. I almost make it out, when I turn to close the door, there Edward stands. His eyebrows knit, his eyes taking in my bag and my sneaking form.

"Bella, where are you-", He starts, his eyes looking between my eyes. I just want him to hurt just a fraction as bad as I do. He can't possibly be as crushed as I am.

"Heading over to Tyler's.", I point out the door.

"Why are you taking your bag",He puts his hand on the door, taking a step toward me.

I shrug and sniff looking away from his gorgeous face. "I don't know, I uh... I may stay the night. It may be a very long night. Who knows", I take a step back out of the house.

"Bella-", He asked in a pain laced tone, cutting me deep. I almost loose courage and strength to say what I have to say.

As I build up courage, my anger brews. I glare at him to stop from crying. How dare he invite his ex on a date? A date that he had planned for me.

I can't handle that!

"No Edward, stop it! It's done. We are done. I am done talking. No more talking okay. I'm breaking up with you", I fold my arms, and stare at him. His eyes search my eyes, and I see him get angrier by the millisecond.

I don't wait for him to speak I walk down the stairs and to the road. I didn't count on it being this cold, nor do I have a plan, but I know that I needed to get out of there and away from him. I also know that I'm fucking cold.

I get about a mile down the road when a car stops in front of the side walk where I'm about to cross. I look at the car as the window rolls down. "Hey Bella. It's freezing out here. Where are you walking", It's Mike.

"To the um...I'm going to the airport actually.", I say looking down. "I'm going home"

"Hop in. I'm on my way to the airport too. I have practice in the morning", He says and I smile thankful that he came down the road because it's freezing.

I get in and we take off towards the airport. Mike begins to talk and I hear him, but I'm consumed by my thoughts.

I broke up with him!

Fuck, and I miss him already. My chest hurts. I can't be with someone that puts their bestfriend before their girlfriend.

How would he feel if Jake was now my best friend and we had a 'friendly' dance in front of his friends? It's fucking embarrassing.

Not only is it embarrassing, it hurts. He continues to hurt me. I'm done with him. I'm done with us.

Edward Pov

I feel it. I've been running away from relationships for years to avoid this feeling. To avoid feelings. I knew that I needed to avoid all of the payback from how I treated women coming back to haunt me. But it came back in the form of Bella. This woman broke me.

It's hard to express how I feel for Bella. I know that I'm in love with her. I know that in these short months I have fallen so hard for this girl it's like she open my eyes. Bella opened my heart and taught me that love is possible. She's all that I need, and I realized that after only knowing her a month. I knew that I would be satisfied with her, and only her because of how she made me feel.

I've been with plenty of girls, and none of them came close to Bella. They can't even compare; not in looks, or personality. None of them can even match her sexually. Bella and I have something special and she told me that she felt it too. How can she let this feeling go? Our love is one in a million. Our love has completely changed my life for the better. I can't let our love go. I can't let this feeling go.

The feeling of my heart leaping out of my chest when she smiles at me. My breathe hitching when she blushes, because fuck my girl is beautiful.

But she's not my girl anymore, and that fucking sucks. Why is she doing this to me? She knows how I feel and she's rejecting me. Is she running from how she feels about me? Something is not adding up. She can't just be pissed about a dance.

"Was that Bella", Garrett asks walking with me towards the bar.

I nod. "Yeah, she's going to that party at Tyler's house", I shrug slouching on the bar stool staring down at my hands.

"Kate's over there too",He says, then he nudges my shoulder and I look up. "You want to go crash it? I was going to go hang out with Riley at Royce's cabin but this is better. Let's go", He nudges me again.

"No, I'm good here man. She'll be back. I don't want her to think that I don't trust her.", I don't bother telling him that she just broke up with me. She probably just really needs to think without me breathing down her neck. If I go to that party to check up on her it'll only make it worst.

"You may trust her, but fuck, I don't trust Kate.", He says looking over his shoulder at a girl as she walks by looking at us. She waves as she passes by and he winks.

"I still can't believe you told her that you needed space on this trip. Bella would have had my balls if I told her that", I say with a laugh thinking about my girl. I haven't kissed her in twenty four hours. I haven't held her, or made love to her in longer and it's killing me.

"Bella already has your balls. You've turned pussy since you've been with her.", He laughs, as I smirk staring down at my phone wishing that she'd call me. "Edward listen man, it was a party, and you both fucked up.", He shrugs.

"She was only reacting to how I treated her. I know how she is", I reply to him and he fold his arms and rubs his chin.

"Okay so you're not mad at her for going to hang out with a guy that wants her? That doesn't worry you?", He asks and I shake my head no. "Wow. Shit Edward, even I'm pissed at her"

"She'll be fine. Kate's with her", I shrug and stand from my seat.

"That's what I'm worried about Ed. Kate's a bad influence.", He says and I laugh because it's true. "Hey tell Victoria to go spy for us", Garrett says and I shake my head no, stretching my arms.

"She's using my reservations. She should be leaving soon", I reply to him grabbing a cigarette out of my pocket.

"With who", He asks, taking a glance around the room.

"She's going with James.", I reply as I reach for my lighter.

He shakes his head. "Can't believe that she's going anywhere with that fucking loser", I put the cigarette to my lips walking towards the front door. He follows. "When Bella gets back, make her sit down and hear you out. She's just stubborn and she does shit without any real thought.",

I nod because I know this about her. I know just about everything about my girl.

Except, she's not my girl anymore.

I open the door to walk out when I feel my arm being tugged back inside.

"Either of you seen Bella", Jane asks looking between the two of us. I feel like I'm being chastised. Jane looks like she'll put us in endless mental torment if we don't answer her in a way that she deems appropriate. Garrett points at me, and then raises his hands in surrender. "Don't fuck with me right now Garrett, I'm not in the mood"

"She left. She said that she was going over to Tyler's", I respond to her and her eyes snap to my face.

She glares at me. "You fucking let her go", She raises her voice. I nod, and she reaches her hand to hit my arm.

"What the fuck",I ask confused, staring down at her. Garrett laughs.

"Shut up Garrett. God, you two are fucking idiots." she rubs her forehead. "Did she actually say that she was going to Tyler's"

I nod. "Yeah, she said she was going."

"Okay, okay, okay", she taps her forehead looking down. "Did she have a bag with her"

I nod, and her face turns angry again as she hits both me and Garrett. "What the fuck", Garrett says and makes a face. This time I laugh. "Fuck you Jane. How does such a small person hit so hard?", She hits him again.

"Edward, you idiot. Bella left. She's going home", Jane explains and shit starts to add up.

Why would she take a bag to Tyler's and his place is only a little ways down from here? I knew that that was strange.

"She's going back to Seattle? Why?", I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Is she that pissed at me?

"She's probably mad that I tried to pressure her into going with you tonight", She grabs both Garrett's arm and my arm pulling us to my rental. We hop in quickly, pulling out onto the road.

"Why would she leave? She has to spend money on another ticket. I told her that I didn't want her using her money on this trip", I smack the steering wheel pissed off at how this trip has turned out. "Fuck!", I smack it again.

"Take it easy", Jane says to me and it only makes things worst.

"Why would she break up with me and leave without telling me? Why would she lie? Is she trying to hurt me", I ask looking over at them for an explanation that they don't have.

"Wait, she broke up with you", Jane asks, and I nod. Both Garrett and Jane sigh heavily. "Fucking Bella! What's going on with you sweetie", Jane says to herself and I see Jane take out her phone. She presses buttons and puts it to her face. "Why would she leave without getting me?", Jane asks and I roll my eyes. "She's sending me to voicemail. How long ago did she leave"

"Ten minutes maybe, I don't know. Not long", Iam beyond pissed that she would do this. All because I danced with Victoria?

What does she want me to do? Does she want me to never see Victoria again, because I swear that I'll do it. I gave up my lifestyle for her, I can give up a friendship. It will crush Victoria, but I told Bella that I would do anything for her. I will do anything for her. I just want her to be happy.

I speed to the airport getting there in record time, and that's when the search began. We looked everywhere and we could not find her. I called her back to back, and so does Jane, apparently Garrett forgot his phone.

She wouldn't answer anyone's calls.

Finally I get a call after an hour of searching. I look down at my phone and shake my head. It's Alice.

I wish that it was Bella. Where the fuck are you Bella?

"Edward?" She shouts urgently and I immediately know that something is wrong.

"What's wrong?", I quickly reply looking around for both Garrett and Jane.

"I know where Bella is?",

Bella Pov

God damn it Kate! I can't believe her. This girl is drunk off her ass crying about Garrett at Tyler's party.

She calls me, and of course I have to come running. She'd do the same for me. It sucks that Mike might miss his flight. He offered to drive me back.

I guess that I will end up at that party after all. What a turn of events. Maybe I need this.

I could use a damn drink. The day that I have had; I deserve to have one. My heart is broken, and I'm tired of thinking about him. Wondering what he's doing. Wishing that it were me that he was enjoying dinner with.

When Mike gets there I walk into the cabin and search for Kate. I find her sitting on the couch in the living on her phone.

"-this is your fucking fault with your fucking games Garrett-", She screams, and I reach forward grabbing the phone from her.

"Hello", I say into the phone waiting for a reply, but it doesn't come. "Hello", nothing. I look at the screen of the phone. She's shouting at his voicemail. I shake my head at her. "Kate, we should go",

"No, Bells. I barely hung out with you at all lastnight. Come on babe, drink with me.", She stands quicker than she should be able to move for someone that's drunk. "I want to dance", And then she starts dancing, swaying to the music and I laugh because I needed this. I love Kate.

"Okay, Kate. I'll have one drink.", We stand and walk over to the bar.

As we are approaching the bar Tyler and his brother Matt appear out of nowhere. "Hey Bella, you remember these guys", Kate flirts and I stand there completely uncomfortable. I told this guy that I wasn't coming to his party yet here I am.

I nod, smiling politely, glancing at Kate watching as she takes out three shooters each and hands me a bottle. Fuck its gin! I can't turn down shots in front of everyone. God, this is going to royally fuck me up and I'm going to regret it in the morning. I just know it.

I pour our shots, and I hear Tyler speak. "Sexy ass bartender", He says and I roll my eyes.

We toss the shots back one after another hitting the counter, feeling the burn of our throats as the alcohol makes it way down. I feel a hand on my waist and I look down. It's Tyler's hand. I look back up at his face and he squints his eyes at me. "You sure that you can handle your liquor?", He hands me a shot. I toss it back handing him the glass staring at him, daring him to challenge me.

He does.

He tosses back three shooters looking back at me to show me how unaffected he was, and I smirk. "You drink rum?", He asked and I nod. He goes around the wall and I peek over to see him take out a bottle of rum and a bottle of Coke.

I smile because that's a drink that I can handle. I swivel in the chair looking back at Kate. She's dancing with some guy and she is having so much fun. I laugh. She's so carefree, its amazing to watch. I feel as though I've never had that luxury.

I still envy her ability to be carefree, I've always envied Tanya's. I'd even envied Edward and Emmett carefree nature at one point in time.

Now that I look around I feel my eyes opening to the world. Most of these college kids are carefree. Alot of them have money and if college doesn't work out for them, they have something to fall back on. Even Kate and Jane's dad's have money. Garrett and I are the only ones that aren't previledged.

We pretend to be carefree.

Well, atleast I do. I worry about everything, down to the possibilities.

"Bella",I hear Tyler say and I snap out of my thoughts. I see him holding a cup out to me. I grab the cup and take a swig. He takes ny cup placing it on the counter.

He pulls me up and onto the dance floor, and at first I'm nervous but eventually I feel the music. We dance and I laugh dancing around, swaying, actually feeling happy. I dance around, throwing my arms up completely enjoying myself.

He grabs my hands putting them on his shoulders as he grabs my hips moving me to the music. I throw my head back, and with closed eyes I sway my head from side to side smiling up.

I feel myself letting go of all of the drama, I almost feel carefree. I feel light on my feet, as I sing the lyrics. It feels so good to just let your hair down and be free. I don't often allow myself to feel this way.

I then began to feel a tingling in my spine and it radiates through my body.

I feel so sensual.

I rub my hands down my body, and it feels good. I imagine Edwards hands on my hips squeezing them as he dances with me. His body close to mine, I feel my body light up in flames. As my hands roam my body slowly I imagine Edwards arms leaving trails of fire igniting my body. I shiver almost.

God, I'm so hot! I start to tingle in other places. Places down lower and that's when I realize that I may be going too far.

I start to feel hot so I take off my sweater, throwing it in the corner. "Are you hot?", He asks. I nod and he smiles, he reaches down for my hand and I throw him a look.

"Let's cool off.",He smiles and tugs me to the living room. I probably should sit down. The alcohol hit me quicker tonight than it did last night. I sit on the couch and nervously drink down my rum and coke.

He sits next to me, placing his hand on my knee looking at me casually. I start to move his hand when I feel my vision blur slightly. "I'm going to go get Kate", I try to say and I feel like I'm talking in slow motion. Fuck I'm slurring already. How much did I drink?

"I can see her from here, look...", He points and I turn back and see Kate still dancing. I feel his hand creep up a bit and I look over at him, and slowly attempt to move away from him.

"What are you doing", I try to say and I feel myself slur.

"Getting to know you", He says as I feel his hand slip further towards my ass as his other hand reaches for my face.

"Can you stop?" I try to raise my voice to show my displeasure, but he doesn't drop his hands. I struggle to move away from him, and I feel one of his hands grip my wrist and I panic. "You're hurting me",


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys here's a chapter I hope you enjoy. I will be moving time pretty quickly from now on, instead of day by day.

Thank you for reading, and reviewing. I hope you enjoy. I'm pushing for ten more chapters, if the ideas continue to flow. Again, your reviews help me write, and gives me an idea of how to move forward with the story.

Thank you again. :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the story line is all me.

Bella Pov

I remember alot of what Edward has told me in the last few months. One thing that he said always stuck out to me. He said that I was going to do great around here because I won't fall for any of the guys bullshit. That made me feel good, less naiive.

Never realized til this second just how naiive I really am. Even with my foggy mind I know that Tyler is trying to force himself on me. I'd been warned quite a few times and I didn't listen.

I never listen.

Tyler pushes forward and I lay back trying to move away from him but it only makes his body closer. He grips one of my wrists, and starts reaching for the other one to pull me down fully onto the couch.

I use my upper body strength to push against him but it's no use. He's strong.

"Tyler, no", Is all that I can muster up through my struggling. I try pulling my wrist away, but it doesn't budge.

He smirks down at me and I can't for the life of me see the cute guy that I'd seen earlier. He now looks like a disgusting creep, and fuck, I need to get away from him.

"Stop", I say weakly, but I use all of my strength to pull my hand free and I shove him. He falls back slightly away from me.

He comes back close, but I'm quicker. I channel Charlie, pulling my fist back, and I punch Tyler in the nose. I hear my fist connect with his face and I stand quickly loosing my footing I almost fall over.

"Fucking bitch", He says loud enough over the music for me to hear. I feel his hands on my arms as he tries to pull me back on to the couch.

I start to scream, but I look up and see a blur of my savior. Everything happens so fast. I'm let go, and I turn around to see Edward smashing Tyler's face in. When Tyler falls to the ground, Edward and Garrett begin to kick him. He doesn't fight back. He doesn't even look like he's moving.

Out of nowhere Matt comes flying in and punches Garrett in the face. I feel like my world is spinning out of control, and I feel loopy like I could pass out at any moment.

So I do. I feel myself falling to the ground, and I hear a scream before I black out.

Edward Pov

Tyler's out cold. I punched his lights out, and tossed him on the ground like he was nothing. Seeing him with his hands on my girl was enough to make me see red.

I get up and punch Matt in his face, pushing him away from Garrett. I look over on the ground to see Bella laying there not moving.

I use the last of my adrenaline rush, moving to quickly get to her. I lift her into my arms. I see Garrett grab Kate up and we all exit. People stand around looking at us, mostly confused about what happened.

We get back to the Villa, and thankfully everyone has cleared out doing there own thing tonight.

"Is she okay", I hear Alice ask from behind me as I walk up the stairs.

I don't answer her, but I hear Jane telling her what happened so I continue to walk.

I reach the room, throwing the door open. I lay her on the bed, kissing her forehead. I close my eyes letting my lips linger there, and I shake my head thinking about how bad this could have been.

I told her not to go over there. I hoped that she'd go over there and not drinking, not wanting a repeat of last night. She obviously didn't learn her lesson.

"God damn it Bella", I mutter, looking down at her. She's so beautiful, and she looks so peaceful.

I miss laying with her in bed, watching her face while she sleeps. She's a sleep talker. I've heard her tell me that she loves me in her sleep at least five times. Just in those moments hearing her express herself in her most peaceful state, it opened up my heart.

I love Bella with all of my heart. I need to protect her and keep her safe. Tonight I failed. My judgement was clouded. I listened to her words, instead of trusting my better judgement. I should never have let her go.

Garrett is right. It's time for her to sit down and listen to me. This relationship is far from over.

Bella Pov

I wake up once again feeling like shit. I thought this was going to be a fun vacation, full of free time with my love. Instead, I broke up with my love, and was quite possibly seconds from being raped.

God, what is wrong with me?

I should have grabbed Kate and left immediately. She was drunk, and calling me for help, and what did I do? I joined in on the fun. And yes, it was fun, I had fun. Until Tyler tried to force himself onto me. And I think that he put something in my drink.

Fuck, my head hurts, and my body aches. My mouth is dry and my throat is scratchy. I feel like absolute shit.

I open my eyes and feel heat against my back. It's Edward. I look over at him to see him laying ontop of the covers that I'm under, but he has his arm around me.

I feel safe, and protected in his arms. I snuggle closer to his chest, needed his warmth, needing his love. Trying to forget why I was so mad.

I move back slightly, trying to get closer to him, and I feel him move. He doesn't take his arm away though. He pulls me closer, laying his chin ontop of my head.

I close my eyes falling back asleep in his arms, I sigh heavily missing the feeling of being wrapped up with him.

When I wake up again, I don't feel Edward's arms around me and I instantly feel sad. I do feel his body heat though, and I look over to see Edward staring up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head.

I stare at him, and I know that he can feel my eyes on him. He sighs and looks over at me.

"Are you awake", He asks me in a sleepy voice, but its music to my ears. His voice is so sexy, it does something to me. Even at a time like this where I know that we are supposed to be in the middle of a fight, or break up, or whatever it is, I find myself completely turned on by him.

"Umhm", I respond, turning so that my back is flat on the bed, and I'm looking at the ceiling like he is.

"Bella", He sighs heavily, scratching his jaw. God, that turns me on so much. "I don't want to go back to Seattle like this.", He says sadly and I couldn't agree more. I don't want to break up, I was just so mad at him.

We sit quietly.

It's my turn to sigh. "I was so mad at you",I tear up not able to look at him

"I know.", He says softly, gently.

I feel a sob coming but I fight it.

"And then I got over it...but then I heard that you were taking Victoria to dinner.",I say as a few tears fall down the sides of my face. I just needed to talk to somebody, and air out all of these thoughts in my head.

I always avoid talking about an issue, and this is an issue. Victoria is an issue. Last night was an issue. This whole weekend was an issue.

"She took James with her to dinner.", Edward says by way of explanation. Of course she did. "I was never going to go with her"

That makes me feel worst. Last night could have been avoided. I cover my face with my hand and more tears fall. "I was going to leave.",

I feel him shift beside me, laying on his side to face me. "I just don't like how comfortable you and Victoria are with each other. I thought I was over it, but...I'm just not. Your relationship with her worries me", I say looking at him. He looks so at ease and calm.

"You worry too much", Is all that he says and I roll my eyes looking back up at the ceiling because that's all that I'll ever get from him. "But...", He trails off and I look back at him. "I had already decided to cut Victoria off. Not as a friend, because, she's a great friend Bella, but we will set boundaries. All that I want is for you to be happy. I want to give you everything, and I will if you just let me", He lowers his eyesbrows and I can feel his sincere words pricking my heart.

This sweet man. He wouldn't purposely hurt me. He loves me and I can't run from it.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you", He puts a hand to my cheek, looking into my eyes. Both of our heads laying on my pillow.

"I'm sorry too", I whisper.

We lay there looking at each other, not speaking verbally, but I can see it in his eyes. He wants us to work this out. He wants me to trust him.

I love this man so much.

It's too much to hold in. I begin to cry, feeling overwhelmed by the events of the weekend. Overwhelmed by this love that I feel for him.

"Don't cry baby",He says softly, wiping my tears away, and moving my hair out of my face.

"I don't know why I'm crying", I say through my tears. "I'm a big fucking brat", I continue to cry. I know that I've been acting bratty, but I just feel like my world has been spinning out of control.

He leans forward kissing my forehead. How can he be so sweet to me after what I did?

"This all could have been avoided if we would have communicated better.", He pauses, looking me right in the eyes. "Baby, I love you. I love everything about you, but you have to stop being so stubborn", He says and I nod because it's true.

"I know, I know. I just wasn't thinking clearly because I was upset.", I explain, and he nods. "I ruined the trip",

He immediately shakes his head no. "No, you didn't Bella. Listen, I am sad that you didn't enjoy yourself.", He holds my chin up. "Next time we can come back up here by ourselves. Nobody but us. We can do whatever you want to do baby.", He says to me, and the look that he gives me makes me smile.

"Edward", I exhale deeply. There's so much that I want to say to him. Edward, I'm sorry. Edward, I was stupid. Edward, I should have listened to you.

"Edward, I love you", And the tears come. I feel foolish for jumping to conclusions, and making assumptions, and not listening.

I never listen.

Edward wipes my tears away, kissing my face as he does. "I know", He responds, licking his lips, and leaning forward. He kisses me, pulling back quickly. "I love you too", He stares deep into my eyes, and I smile. He kisses me again and I reach up taking a hold of his hair. I pull him deeper into the kiss.

How could I have possibly gone a day without this? Not seeing, or speaking to Edward? I shudder at the thought. I love this man too much.

I need to trust him. I want to trust him.

XXXXXXXX

Bella Pov

Trust is a two way street, he says. We both have to compromise, he says. Nobody matters but you and me, he says.

See, I'm listening. I'm hearing his words, I'm listening to his words, and I'm understanding his words. And I agree...until he talks about Victoria.

Edward and I have had the same argument three times since the trip from Aspen. Compromising seems to be the problem.

Edward thinks I'm being petty, and I think he's being an asshole. We can't seem to find a middle ground.

Each time we have these arguments they lead to intense angry sex, leaving nothing resolved, and by Thursday I have completely had it with this conversation. It seems pointless, and I hate that we don't agree on a lot of things.

Couples don't agree with each other all of the time, he says. Ugh! Like I don't already know that.

"-but Bella, it's her birthday", He tries to make me see his side, and I roll my eyes. So the fuck what? Who cares that it's Victoria's birthday?

But I can attempt to be considerate. I think about it. And I mean actually think, not rationalize, or question. I want to just ask why he wants to go so bad? Does he crave her attention? Why does she matter? Is it because she's like a sister, or because she's your ex?

But I don't ask, I don't argue, instead I chose to attempt to compromise. So, he wants to go to her birthday dinner? The only way that he's going anywhere near her is if I'm there.

"Fine", I fold my arms. "But I'm coming", How about that for compromise.

"Its Christmas eve", He says, and it stops me. I can't have Christmas without Charlie.

I sigh heavily looking down. "I can't have Christmas without my dad.", I say to him. I spend every holiday with my dad. Even for Thanksgiving, he came to aunt Carols and we enjoyed ourselves. He was going to do the same for Christmas.

"How about we do Christmas Eve with my parents, and Christmas Day at Aunt Carols", He gives an idea and it's actually a good one. I smile.

I will miss watching Christmas movies with my dad on Christmas eve, but I am attempting a compromise. He's compromising. I'm sure that he has traditions with his family that he's giving up to spend Christmas with me. His sacrifice actually makes me love him more. I smile brighter.

"And that is why I love you", I reach forward and kiss him, putting my hands in his hair. I adjust myself so that I am sitting in his lap, facing him.

"I take it you like the idea", He asks me once I pull away. I nod, smiling, going in for another kiss. He pulls away. "I need you to do something for me", He says lowly almost seductively, staring at me he clenches his jaw bones, and I nod quickly with no hesitation. I'll do anything he says when he looks at me like that. "I don't want you talking to Mike, or continue to get his hopes up of ever dating you", He says and I roll my eyes and start to get up, but Edward grips onto my thighs.

"I don't get his hopes up", I reply to him, and he makes a face, which I laugh at. "What", I ask.

"Bella, you belong to me. I don't want him thinking that he ever has a chance with you" , Edward says lowering his eyebrows, looking into my eyes.

"He doesn't have a chance", I say and I lean forward kissing his lips once before pulling back. Edward has an annoyed look on his face and I laugh at it. He sighs.

"I'm serious Bella", He says sternly, forcefully. He is serious. Mike isn't a threat at all. Why can't he see that? "I can tell that he still has hope. He's waiting for me to fuck up"

This makes me laugh harder. "I don't know why you think that, but okay. I will stay away from Mike.", I say smiling because this is the first time that we have been able to compromise. I lean in for a kiss, closing my eyes, quickly reopening them when I realize that he's not kissing me. Somethings on his mind.

"So, baby I was thinking...", He starts. "...Jasper graduates in January, and he's getting a place with Alice. Garrett is moving back in with Aunt Carol, and Emmett is getting his own place.", He starts. "So, do you want to get a place together"

His question surprises the hell out of me. Isn't it too soon for that? We've only been together a few months.

"I know what you're thinking. It's too soon", He says and I look away because that is what I was thinking. "Just think about it. We have time"

I nod. It would be sensible. Living with Tanya has become too much of a hassle anyway.

"I'd love to live with you...", I trail off looking away.

"But", He says for me.

"...I can't just leave Kate and Rose", I finish and he nods. "Let me see what they are planning on doing first", I say to him as he stands from the couch making me squeal. I hold onto him, my arms around his neck.

I hear a door open behind me and I look back to see Tanya walking out of her room in only a tshirt and a thong, and I can tell it's lace because I can practically see her twat from here.

"Hi Edward", She says sweetly as she walks past us towards the kitchen.

Edward doesn't speak to her, or look in her direction, he just walks us down the hall, squeezing my ass.

"Fucking whore", I say once we get in the safety of my room. "Who am I kidding? I can't stay here another minute with her.", We sit on my bed and Edward rolls a blunt. "Are you sure about living with me?", I ask and he stops rolling his blunt to look at me.

"I am Bella. I want to wake up next to you every morning curled up next to me, hogging the covers, listening to you whisper how much you love me", He leans forward and kisses me.

"Do I do that? I talk in my sleep", I ask him and he smirks and then nods. I swat his arm. "I do not"

"You do baby. I promise that you do. It's the cutest shit too. You'll start talking and I'll ask you a question and you'll fucking answer me", He laughs.

"I answer you in my sleep? No fucking way", I playfully swat him again.

"I swear one night you said I love you Edward, and I asked you how much do you love me, and I swear to god Bella you said, 'more than Chic Fil A'", He says through his laughter, and my mouth falls open.

"Stop making shit up Edward", I cross my arms pouting.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about baby. It's really adorable. I love everything about you. I love you", He says leaning to kiss me before pulling back and looking at the blunt.

"You love me enough to go get me ice cream", I ask excitedly, he chuckles.

"I do love you enough to go get you icecream. I'd rather us leave and go to my place anyways.", He says making a face. I know that he doesn't like Tanya and hates being around her. I laugh.

"If you would stop coming over here looking and smelling good she'd get over her crush",I say through my laughter and he makes a face.

"So it's my fault", He asks and I nod. "So you're asking me to stop bathing", He asks and I can't contain my laughter. I laugh so hard that a few tears come out. "Not going to happen Bella"

"Face it Edward, you're too sexy for your own good. I don't know how else to turn her off. Her or any other girl on this campus", I say lowly.

"None of them matter. I gave all of that up for you", He says sincerely, and it puzzles me.

"You always say that you gave it up for me, but I never really asked you to", I shake my head and he shrugs.

"Being with multiple girls is exhausting, I was already tired of living like that. You just gave me a reason. I knew in order to be with you, I had to let that lifestyle go, and baby for you I would do anything.", He says and I soak in his words, smiling. "Come on baby, so we can get your icecream", He says sweetly placing the blunt on my desk.

I hop off of the bed quickly, bending over to grab my shoes by my desk and I feel Edward smack my ass. He stands right behind me, holding my hips firmly.

"I can take you right here, right now, just like this",He moves my pajama shorts up, rubbing my ass. I giggle standing up straight feeling his bulge through his pants.

He kisses my neck, putting his hands down the back of my shorts, he squeezes my ass. I gasp, closing my eyes. He reaches one hand out of my shorts to massage my breast. The other hand moves to my wet center, rubbing my clit. I arch back leaning my weight against him. I shudder against him, as he continues to suck my neck.

He pulls his hand free, and turns me to face him. I reach up kissing his lips, I wrap my arms around his neck and he roughly pulls me to him, his hands on my ass. He groans so deep it almost sounds like he's growling and it turns me on.

I pull back from the kiss, and shove him back against the bed. He falls back, and I climb over him, straddling his waist. I kiss him, and he bucks his hips against me, his bulge rubbing against my center. I grind against him, moaning and becoming a shuddering mess before him.

I want to see what he tastes like. I've never done this before, but I have watched enough porn to know what to do. I don't overthink it, I just feel it. I want to make him feel good.

I slowly move down his body, until I'm in front of his bulge. I unfasten his pants, releasing his cock. His member twitches in my hands, and I lick my lips as I begin to stroke him.

He is so smooth, so soft, like velvet. I stroke him up and down, running my hand across the head. I hear him inhale sharply.

I see his precum, and I dive for it, licking around his head. I hear him moan just from that and it spurs me on.

I take him into my mouth as far as I can, stroking what doesn't fit.

"Fuck", He hisses, and I look up at him with his dick in my mouth. His head falls back against his pillow with his eyes closed, I hear him moan out. "Bella, baby", I see him take a condom out of his pocket, so I sit back on me knees and pull my clothes off. He hands me the condom and grab it from him. I give his dick a few pumps, before covering him. He gets off of the bed and moves me forward on my knees.

I feel him kiss the middle of my back, and I tingle all over. I feel his tongue against my clit and I buck forward, not expecting that.

"Oh god", I moan out feeling him move his tongue around.

He pulls away. "You're so fucking wet for me baby", He smacks my ass hard and I feel more wetness pool between my legs.

"Mmm", Is all that I can say. God, he makes me feel so good.

I feel him at my entrance, and I shudder in anticipation. He pushes into me filling me so completely on one stroke.

"Fuck", He shouts, smacking my ass before pulling almost completely out and slamming back into me. I fall forward on the bed in a huff. Fuck, I'm close already.

He holds onto my hips, gripping them, slamming into me. Slaps, grunts and groans fill the room as he brings me closer to my orgasm.

"Fuck me!", I shout because it feels so fucking good. Give me more, I try to say but no words come out. He puts one leg on the bed, and pounds into me with so much force. I fsll forward. "Oh my god, yes baby",

I feel him squeeze my breast, pulling me back, as he pushes forward, deeper into me. I come so hard on his dick, I fall forward, limp trying to remember how to breathe.

He continues to push into me. He leans forward over me and kisses my neck as he thrusts into me. He comes after a few more long strokes inside of me, saying my name, gripping my hips as he releases.

I feel him kiss my back again, before pulling out of me and throwing away the condom. I fall flat onto the bed, completely out of breath. Edward falls over onto his back looking over at me.

I smile at him, admiring his amazing good looks.

"You are so sexy baby", He says out of nowhere and I giggle.

"I was thinking the same thing about you", I reply to him.

"Do you still want icecream", He asks me and I nod excitedly. Of course. "Just don't bend over in front of me, and we should be okay.", I laugh playfully swatting his chest as I get out of bed stretching.

I slowly put on my clothes, watching him as he dresses. Out of nowhere our love bubble is burst by a knock on the door.

"Bella, we are partaking in a house meeting", I hear Tanya say through my door and I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me", I shout back at her, adjusting my shorts. I look back at Edward in disbelief. He rubs the back of his head looking everywhere but at the door.

"We are having a house meeting, and you live in this house",She shouts, and I pull my door open to face her. She looks me up and down before turning and walking into the living room. I look back towards Edward, out of my mind confused. He motions for me to follow her as he sits back on the bed getting comfortable, lighting his blunt.

I walk in and see that both Kate and Rose are seated on the couch. Rose looks pissed, and Kate looks like she just woke up.

I look at each of them skeptically. What's going on?

"What's this about", I ask them, again looking each of them in the eyes.

"Well, Bella we don't like-", She starts, but Rose cuts her off.

"She doesn't like-", Rose points at Tanya who clears her throat loudly effectively interrupting Rose.

"Bella, you woke us out of our sleep-", Tanya starts again.

"No, Tanya you woke us up-",Kate cuts Tanya off.

"Can I speak", Tanya shouts looking at each of us with a look of frustration. She sighs. "We need house rules"

All of us shout at her at the same time with our displeasure.

"What the fuck?", Rose shouts.

"Really Tanya?", Kate shouts.

"You've really lost it",I shout.

"First rule", she says, looking over at me. "No boys around, or sleeping over on weekdays. We have school Bella, we can't listen to you fucking allnight like a whore", she finishes and I hear Kate inhale sharply.

"You bitter bitch",Rose mutters folding her arms.

I shrug. "Fine. That won't be a problem. You're the biggest whore here anyways. I'd think that you'd have the biggest problem with that rule but go on"

Her face drops. "You're the whore Bella"

"How is it possible that out of you and me, I'm the bigger whore", I ask her, and she stands putting her hands on her hips. This is it I have had it with her shit. It is time that I give her a piece of my mind.

Don't forget to review. :) Thanks again


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys, I am so sorry that it is taking so long to update. I have to get used to working two jobs. It's hard to find time to write, but I should have an update up by Wednesday.

I need to address the fact that last chapter didn't mention Bella reporting what happened to her. That was a bad move on my part. I will attempt to correct that issue please bare with me.

It was brought up a few times how difficult the story is to read, because of grammar issues so I have began to go back and edit the story from the beginning. This took a bit of my writing time last week, but I want to make sure that everyone enjoys the story.

Thank you so much for your patience. Thank you for reading and reviewing as well.

I also want it known that we are nowhere near the end of this story. They have much more growing to do. Also there's alot more drama to get through for these two. I will try to not make it an overwhelming amount of drama. I lost a few readers sadly.

Thank you again.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry for the wait guys. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. :)

I'm trying to incorporate Edward's POV into the story. Let me know if that is something that you guys are okay with.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer's.

Edward Pov

Tanya is a fucking bitch. I have tried to avoid calling her a bitch out of my respect for women, but she's yelling at my girl about some bullshit, calling my girl a whore. Now, I'm calling her a bitch. I have absolutely no respect for her.

Tanya is a subject that I like to avoid at all cost. Bella let's Tanya intimidate her, but my girl is a scrapper. I haven't met her father yet, but I have so much respect for him teaching his daughter how to defend herself.

I hear Tanya yell. "Jesus Bella, can't you see that he's using you to get to me",

She's out of her mind. Her statement is laughable, I can't believe her...she can't be serious. I shake my head. I should break this up. They are arguing about me, and I don't want Tanya making Bella question our relationship.

I walk out of her room. "Tanya just tell me when did you loose your fucking brain. You are out of your mind", Bella yells, and when I enter the living room I see her taking a step up to Tanya's taller form.

"Little Bella, don't even think for one second that you can hold on to a man like that. Who do you think you are Bells? You're nobody. You're not me sweetie", Tanya says and I reach the end of the hall just as I see Tanya mush Bella in the face.

"Tanya!",Kate yells as she goes for Tanya, Rose and I go for Bella, as she swings back at Tanya hitting her in her nose. I grab Bella around her stomach pulling her away, she throws a few more punches. Rose stands between us and Tanya.

"You fucking bitch", Tanya yells, reaching for Bella.

"Tanya what the fuck is your problem", I shout at Tanya.

"What are you still doing with her Edward",Tanya yells back.

"Edward, let me go", Bella yells, and struggles against me. I hold onto her firmer, sure not to let her go.

"Tanya, I don't want anything to do with you. Not now, not ever. Honestly, you disgust me. I am with Bella, I love her", I tell Tanya as I lift Bella throwing her over my shoulder, she punches my back and tries to wiggle free.

"Put me the fuck down Edward", Bella shouts.

"Don't say that Edward. We have something special", Tanya says with a look of confusion.

"Tanya, you and I have had a few conversations", I say with a shrug.

"Liar. We were fucking intimate", Tanya pushes, and it pisses me off. She really thinks that?

"We were never intimate Tanya.", I brush her off.

Tanya folds her arms across her chest glaring at me.

"Well, now you and your whore aren't going to be able to have your little moments here because I forbid it",Tanya says smiling, pleased with herself.

"That doesn't even matter now, because Bella is moving out.", And with that I walk us out of her dorm, not looking in anyone's direction as we exit.

Bella Pov

Home sweet home. I haven't been to my apartment since Thursday. Edward was convinced that Tanya was a threat to my safety. He'd been trying to keep me away from her, which hadn't been hard seeing that she's the last person on earth that I wanted to be around anyways.

Today I had to go back. Thirty minutes before arrival, my mom Renee, decided to let me know of her plans to visit. It's just like her to spring up on me.

The first thing that she brings up upon arrival is Edward. Asking a million questions about our relationship.

Then she brings up what happened the previous weekend and I mentally slap Jane for having such a big mouth. She then explains that Jane isn't the one that told her. She says Garrett told Aunt Carol, and Aunt Carol then went on to tell my mom. She says that Aunt Carol only told her because she was upset that I had not reported the incident. My mom was more concerned with the fact that Edward hadn't demanded that I report it.

"I'm just saying Bells. If you don't say something, he's just going to do it again to someone else.", She says, trying to guilt-trip me.

I understand why everyone is pushing this topic, but I honestly don't remember much about that night. I know that it doesn't change the fact that it happened, but every one just seems alot more pissed than I am.

"He drugged you Bella. Don't you want peace of mind?", Renee pushes, but I can't reply because she read my mind. I haven't had much peace since that night.

"Mom I'm fine. Trust me. Edward didn't push me to go because he knows that I hate hospitals",I say trying to make her drop the subject. I slightly smile and start to believe that I've won when she doesn't speak. My smile slowly fades when I hear her speak again.

"Does Charlie know",She asks me, and then stares expectantly.

"I can't tell him-", I try to say, but she cuts me off.

"Charlie doesn't know", She asks me, believing she now has something over me.

"Charlie will overreact, and you know it",I just want her to drop it. I want to forget that I even went to Aspen. That whole trip was a fucking disaster that I had slowly began to forget. "Just, please drop it."

She sits back in her seat holding her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll drop it"

Then she sits back up and looks at me with the most concerned look on her face. "Sure you don't want to move to Florida for next semester? You can be closer to me. I miss you sweetie", Renee then begins to tear up.

"I miss you too mom.", I reach forward giving her a hug. She squeezes me, before we both pull back with smiles on our faces. Renee dabs at her tears.

"I'm a big bag of water these days",She says as she continues to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay mom. I know that I should visit more often-", I try to apologize. I hate seeing her cry.

"It's not that Bella.", She waves dismissively. "I mean it is...sort of. I mean I do miss you, but that's not why I'm-", She cuts herself off making a noise in frustration. "Bella, I'm having a baby", She says excitedly, and I'm momentarily frozen.

"I'm sorry.", I say slight thrown off guard. "What did you say mom? I thought I heard you say that you were having a baby", I'm confused; did she forget that she has an eighteen year old daughter?

"I am. Bella!", She smiles happily and my face lights up to match hers. She looks so happy.

"This is great news", She says and I see more tears well up in her eyes. She tilts her head and smiles at me. "I'm excited.",

Now I understand all of the traveling that she's been doing. She's trying to get it all out of her system before a kid ties her down.

"I'm excited for you mom",I say sincerely. She reaches forward pulling me into her arms again for a hug.

"I want you to think about moving to Florida, okay. Promise me that you will not rule that out as an option",She says while squeezing me.

She pulls back again, but continues to hold on to my shoulders. "This baby is going to need his sister.", she looks down at her flat belly.

"'His' sister?", I ask her with a raised eyebrow. There's no way that she can know that it's a boy already.

"I'm hoping for a boy. I got to experience how amazing it was raising a daughter...",She dotes. "...I'd like to see how I'll do with a son"

I look down at her belly. "I hope it's a boy too", I smile. My mom should have everything that she wants.

"Now",She slaps her thighs. "When are you going to let your dad meet this Edward",

"He's already met him.", I laugh, and she rolls her eyes.

"I mean officially. As your boyfriend",She asks me, staring, waiting for a real answer.

"On Christmas Day actually", I say and she looks inpressed. Of course Charlie should meet Edward 'officially'.

"I'd like to be there. Will you be at Charlie's",She asks me and I raise an eyebrow, slightly confused that we are having Christmas at Aunt Carol's house and my mom isn't even aware.

"No, at Aunt Carol's house", I say slowly and watch as her face falls.

"I just talked to Carol this morning. I mean...she would mention it right?",My mom tries to piece this together, as do I. It doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't Aunt Carol want to spend Christmas with her sister?

"Maybe it slipped her mind", I try to see reason.

"No, no. Carol is mad about something. You know, I haven't seen her in almost six years. At least back then she would invite me over on holidays. For the last three years I haven't received an invitation. I assumed it was because I lived far away",My mom rants, but I can understand her frustration.

"Maybe that's still the case mom. She thought that would be too much traveling for you", I shrug. That's got to be it. Aunt Carol wouldn't intentionally leave my mom out. She's even invited my dad.

"Well whatever the reason...it doesn't matter. I will be spending Christmas with you sweetie.",She taps my nose.

"You're going to stay in town until Christmas?",I ask and she shrugs.

"Why not? It's only a few days away. I'll be okay at Carols.",My mom stands and grabs her purse. "What are doing tomorrow Bells"

"Class until four, and then I'm free", I stand to face her.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow. You can bring Kate and Tanya along",She says and my face falls.

"I'm not speaking to Tanya at the moment, but I'll see if Kate is free. Maybe my other roommate will want to come", I say and she makes a sympathetic face, before quickly straightening up when she sees that I'm not too affected by it.

Yea, I lost a friend, but I'm okay. Tanya doesn't have my best interest at heart right now so we can't be friends. I've come to terms with this.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow baby girl",She hugs me again before exiting my dorm room.

Edward Pov

"Bella's mom is hot",Emmett says staring on at Bella's mom as she walks to her car. I shove him, telling him to knock it off as I take out my phone to call Bella.

"Baby, I'm outside",I say into the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right out. Have you eaten? I'm fucking starving",She asks me.

"No, I haven't. But I do have a surprise for you", I say, glancing over at a Chic Fil A bag.

"What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me",She begs and I laugh, glancing over at Emmett I see that he's got his eyes closed and making kissy faces at me. I roll my eyes.

"It's a surprise Bella. I can't just tell you",I say softly, and I hear her make a sound out of frustration. I look out of my mirror to see her walking towards the car. "I see you", I whisper and she laughs.

"Fucking dork.", She laughs. "I see you too"

"Hang up",I say and watch as she rolls her eyes with a smile on her adorable face.

"You hang up Cullen. Didn't you call me",She raises an eyebrow, stopping with her hand on the handle of the car door.

"Just get in the car Bella", I say laughing at her.

"Not until you hang up",She says sternly, raising an eyebrow.

"You two are fucking annoying to be around", Emmett huffs, but I ignore him. I watch as my girls eyes find the Chic Fil A bag through the car window.

"Is that for me? Is that a milkshake. Oh my god, baby I love you", She says into the phone as she gets into the car. We both hang up the phone, and I turn to look at her as she reaches up to the front seat, kissing me deeply. She pulls back. I hand her the bag and she smiles. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for"

I laugh at her.

"Bella gets happy about food? Look how tiny she is", Emmett asks.

I shrug, pulling out on to the road to my apartment.

"You want a fry?",she asks me, and I shake my head no.

"Of course!",Emmett answers, she rolls her eyes and holds the fries out to him. He reaches in and grabs a handful of fries. She scuffs.

"What the fuck Emmett",She says in frustration, looking down at the amount of fries that he left her with.

"Thanks tinkerbell",He salutes her, laughing as he eats her fries.

"Fuck you Emmett",She hits his shoulder, making him laugh harder.

We pull up to the apartment. I get out and go around ti open Bella's door, grabbing her milkshake so that she can get out of the car.

"Bella, I meant to tell you that your mom is hot",Emmett says as we approach the apartment.

"Hot and pregnant, yep",Bella says in response. I raise my eyebrows.

"Your mom is pregnant",I question, opening the front door. She nods, walking ahead of me to the bar.

"Wow, that's...",I trail off rubbing the back of my head. That's a good thing right?

"It's fine Edward. I'm happy for her", she hops into the stool chair. I walk up to her, standing between her legs. I kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, as I rub up and down her sides.

She pulls back and I see that she wants to talk about something. "Aunt Carol didn't invite my mom over for Christmas"

"Was she supposed to", I ask, confused.

"They are sisters. I'd think that she has more of a right to be there then my dad does",Bella explains, and I nod my head agreeing with her, but not quite seeing the problem.

"Don't let this bring you down Bella.",I kiss her forehead and lean back watching as her eye open. "You're so beautiful baby", I say and she smiles that smile that makes my heart jump out of my chest. I would do anything to keep this smile on her face.

Bella has so much power over me and she doesn't even know it. She probably wouldn't know how to use it either because she's so selfless.

Hopefully with her moving in with me, she will begin to allow me to do more things for her. I mean it when I say I want to give her everything. I want to give her the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Wednesday finally rolled around Bella was bouncing with excitement. Apparently Christmas is her favorite holiday.

She still isn't too thrilled about having to go to Victoria's Birthday dinner, but she said that she is always excited about any time that she gets to spend with me.

Man oh man, I love my girl so much. I never thought that I would be with some one so amazing. Bella is everything that I am not. She made me a better man without even trying. I'm striving to be that perfect man for her. The man that I never thought I could be. The man that is more like Carlisle than like my biological father. The man that is worthy of a woman such as Bella.

That is why I can't fuck up anymore. I don't want to fucking lose her. I can't lose her. I know how forgiving Bella is, but I also know how stubborn she is. I can't take the risk of loosing her trust, or just utterly fucking up in generally.

It's like I don't even want to upset her. That's why I've been utilizing my ability to compromise and it's worked well for us.

I've also had to learn how to be patient. I realize now that that is something that has been lacking. I think that I have significantly improved within a short week. That's the only reason that I am able to stay sane while waiting on Bella and Alice to finish getting dressed for Victoria's birthday dinner.

"Alice, are you two finished yet", I ask Alice as she walks out of Bella's room.

"Yea, we are finished. How do I look", She does a little twirl.

"You look great, Ally.",I say to her but my eyes don't leave the bedroom door. "Will Bella be out soon"

Ally nods, before walking to the counter to grab her phone.

"Baby, we have to go. We are already late", I say through the door.

"I'm coming I promise",she shouts, and seconds later she swings open the door, and I'm immediately blown away by her beauty.

"You're beautiful baby",I walk over to her wrapping an arm around her. I bend down to kiss her lips, holding her close to me.

"Come on you two. Didn't you just say that we are late",Alice says from behind us, causing Bella to pull away from the kiss and giggle. She looks up at me and smiles, before linking our hands together while pulling me out of the door behind Alice.

Leaving the apartment Bella and I walk hand to hand towards my car. We're in our bubble, occasionally exchanging looks, flirting, acting like teens when our bubble is popped, and we are tossed back into reality.

"Hi Eddie",Heidi says walking up to me, she rests her hand against my chest as she leans in for a kiss on the cheek. I lean forward kissing her cheek without hesitation, like I always have. I glance nervously at Bella because she may have misread the interaction.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in awhile",Heidi finishes while glancing over at Bella she smiles sincerely. "Oh, hello! I remember you"

"And I remember you", Bella sneers harshly while pulling her hand from mine, she folds her arms across her chest. I look forward at Heidi but I feel Bella glaring at me.

Heidi furrows her eyebrows, and looks away from Bella quickly.

"Okay, well its great that I'm seeing you because I needed to invite you to my party next weekend.",Heidi says making a face. "I know that it's last minute, but say you'll come. Please. Please. Please", she begs and I run a hand through my hair tugging in frustration.

"Sure, yea. We'll be there",I answer her and watch as her eyebrows crease again.

"We", she asks me, looking between Bella and I.

I nod. "Yea, we'll be there", I repeat to her, taking Bella's hand back in mine.

"Together? Yea, okay. I'll see ya",Heidi responds before walking away. Bella snatches her hand away, and turns to continue to the car.

"Bella",I turn and follow her to the car. Alice stands at my car glaring at me just like Bella. I sigh in frustration.

Walking around to the passanger side, I unlock the door, and open it for Bella to slide in. She gets in without looking at me, or speaking to me. Alice slides in the backseat shaking her head.

I walk around to the drivers side and get in. I reach for Bella's hand to hold while I drive and this time she doesn't pull away, but I can tell that she's still a little upset.

The whole drive there Bella doesn't mention why she's upset, so I don't bring it up either. We pull up next to Victoria's car at Alexander's, the restaurant of her choice.

She's standing by her car smoking a cigarette with two girls that I recognize but can't remember their names.

We all get out of the car, and I'm instantly assaulted by Victory and her friends. They each come to my side hugging me.

"Ladies", I say politely because I can't remember their fucking names. "Happy Birthday Victoria", I hug her, and she squeals pulling away from me. She swats my chest.

"You told me that you weren't coming",She pouts and looks over at Alice hugging her.

I glance at Bella, and scratch the back of my head. I had decided not to come, but then Bella and I compromised.

"Happy Birthday Vickie! Isn't the downstairs floor a club now" Alice points out. Victoria nods her head smiling. "I don't think mom and dad are going to want to come to a club"

I walk over to Bella, and pull her into my arms, kissing the top of her head. She wraps her arms around me.

"I know. They aren't coming. Neither is my mom. They said that we'll just do something tomorrow", Victoria says with a shrug.

Then she glances over at me and Bella, and I see her slightly smirk. I don't like that shit, and I've told her. I thought that she got over this little problem with Bella.

"Em, Jaz and Garrett are inside if you were wondering", Victoria says to me and I nod.

"Happy Birthday Victoria",Bella says sweetly, and I see a fake smile appear on Victoria's face.

"Thanks Bella. Come on, let's get in there",She tosses down her cigarette and we all walk to the front of the building.

We enter the restaurant on the upper deck, notting that the club is on the bottom floor. Victoria dances around, squeezing in next to Emmett in the booth with her friends at her side. I also see Laurent near Garrett and Jasper and they are in an intense conversation. I pull out Bella's seat next to Alice, and walk to the end of the table where Garrett is.

They see me and instantly stop their conversation so we all can greet each other.

"Hey Bella",Garrett and Jasper say waving down at Bella. She giggles, and waves back.

I then go back to my side of the table and sit next to Bella, holding her hand under the table. I lean over and kiss the side of her face, because damn I just never get tired of kissing her, and touching her, and being around her. I'd sit her on my lap at the table with my arms wrapped tightly around her if I could.

"So, you're names Bella right", One of Victoria's friends start. Bella nods.

"Yep",Bella answers shortly, not looking at the girl thats speaking to her, but at the girl next to her that is blatantly eye fucking me.

"And you're like what a freshman or...",She trails off and I roll my eyes, leaning over I whisper in Bella's ear.

"You don't have to answer her.", I tell Bella, and she nods, reaching to whisper in my ear.

"I wasn't going to, but if this bitch to my left doesn't stop staring at you I'm going to fucking claw her eyes out", She whisper shouts and I know that the girl heard her.

"So Bella!",Victoria starts getting everyone's attention. "How did you like Aspen? It was great right",Victoria asks.

"I would have if I was into that sort of thing", Bella answers quickly staring at Victoria. My girl refuses to let Victoria intimidate her.

"Oh, so parties aren't your thing",Victoria asks and Bella shakes her head no. "So what is", Victoria asks and for a minute she actually looks interested.

"Books, reading, writing",Bella shrugs, not into the conversation at all.

"Boring shit",I hear someone say.

"Stop it guys. She's a freshman",Victoria chastises her friends, but it seems more like she's making fun of Bella. I roll my eyes. "Bella, you do know that's Edwards thing right? The partying, the girls, the-",I cut her off.

"-Victoria",I half-shout, getting the rest of the tables attention.

"What Edward? She should be made aware of how you are before-",Victoria says and I hold my hand up for her to stop talking. I didn't bring Bella here to be bullied.

"Hi my name is Lucie and I will be your waitress this evening.",The waitress interrupts our almost argument. "What's the occasion",

"My birthday",Victoria says innocently. "Do I get like a cake or something. Oh, and will you guys sing to me", Victoria asks excitedly.

The waitress laughs. "Yes, if you want we can. How old are you turning if you don't mind me asking"

"I'm twenty-two today",She answers and it almost shocks me. Sometimes I forget that she's older than me. I don't turn twenty-two until June.

"Awesome. You get free drinks down stairs. Give them this",The waitress says, handing Victoria a piece of paper. "If your party is over twenty-one they can go downstairs to the club with you."

"Yea, we are heading down there. Are you taking drink orders",Victoria asks the waitress and she nods, taking out a notepad as everyone lists off their individual drink orders.

I then freeze, remembering that Bella isn't twenty-one.

"Victoria, we won't be joining you at the club",I say to her and she pouts.

"Eddie? Why not it's my birthday",Victoria pouts.

"Yea Eddie! It's her birthday",Her friends place their pouting faces next to Victoria's as if that would make me change my mind.

"Is it because she's not twenty-one? Come on, Edward. This is one of the most exclusive clubs, and it's right beneath your feet. Plus...it's my birthday",she pouts again.

"It's fine Edward. You should go",Bella says from beside me. I feel her squeeze my hand. "I'm pretty sure Garrett isn't going to want to stay. I'll just catch a ride with him."

"Yea, she'll catch a ride with Garrett. It's settled.",Victoria claps her hands together sitting back in her seat with that same smirk on her face.

I shake my head no, and get ready to tell her that I'm still not going, when she leans over and begins talking to Laurent.

"Laurent thinks he can get her in",Victoria says and I instantly hate the idea. I don't trust Laurent at all, and Victoria has been acting out lately.

I look at Bella to see how she feels about it, but she has no enotion on her face whatsoever. I place my arm around her chair leaning close to her.

"What do you think Bella",I ask her. She looks over at me, turning her head slowly.

"You should go Edward. But I'm going home",Is the only answer that she provides before turning back to face forward. I sit there confused out of my mind. Is she mad at me? Fuck!

I can't go to the club without Bella.

But it is Victoria's birthday.

I'd want her there for my birthday wouldn't I? She's one of my best friends. I have to celebrate with her right? She'd do the same for me.

I look back over at Bella to see if she's at all upset, but I can't read the expression on her face.

Baby, please tell me exactly what you want me to do. I silently beg. I don't want her fucking pissed at me for going out without her. Talk to me. Say something...

Thank you for reading please review! :)


End file.
